Sequestro Express
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA 'M'
1. Fatores do Sequestro

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contasse com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

Capítulo I

Fatores do Sequestro

_Quarta-feira, 20 de abril de 2010, às 17:00 hrs._

_3 dias antes do sequestro._

**O Sequestrador (Edward PDV)**

— Quando será seu casamento? – perguntei a garota do outro lado do telefone.

— Este sábado, às cinco horas da tarde – disse e acrescentou – Na Capela da cidade.

Garota rica pensei.

— Bem, você não deve fazer nada, apenas espere que eu te sequestre – eu comecei a dar as indicações – atue como se estivesse surpresa, seja natural e logo será libertada.

— Obrigada – disse – Amanhã deposito o dinheiro.

— Está bem – eu lhe disse e desliguei.

Mais um, pensei. Encontrava-me novamente, com um fólio cheio de folhas com a informação necessária da minha próxima vítima.

Sim, meu nome é Edward Cullen, eu tenho 25 anos e sou sequestrador. Tudo começou na escola, quando percebi que era bom em sequestrar amigos de suas classes para faltarem as aulas.

Comecei a treinar e aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades de enganar, primeiro com os professores, diretores, meus pais e a polícia. Era divertido, mas pouco a pouco se transformou em um modo de vida, chamemos de vocação para o serviço público. Eu ajudo as pessoas que não querem cumprir com um compromisso e preferem escapar. Eu sou um Bom Samaritano.

Meus pais pensam que eu estudei Serviço Público na Universidade. Ora, que mentira. Teria sido fácil e muito útil ir para aquele lugar, embora nós não tivéssemos dinheiro de sobra e não éramos ricos, eu tinha boas notas, poderia optar por bolsas de estudo, mas então… Onde está a diversão? Não estudei, engano e tenho tudo o que quero e mais. Eu sou um jovem bem sucedido. Além disso, a minha aparência ajuda muito, Carlisle e Esme me deram bons genes, um metro e oitenta e cinco, olhos verdes, cabelo ruivo, não vermelho, é acobreado, feições masculinas, os meus lábios são sensuais e as meninas adoram o meu corpo de deus grego… sim, eu faria amor comigo, mas seria muito gay.

Deitei na minha cama duplex e abri o fólio, devia informar-me sobre a minha próxima vítima, eles me pagam para os raptarem. Casamentos, Batizados, Reuniões de Negócios, Fraudes… nesse mundo se vê de tudo.

Minha técnica é simples… entro em contato, depois que a pessoa já entrou em contato comigo, o estudo, o sequestro, o levo para muito longe do local e o ajudo a deixar o país se possível. Logo nós nunca nos vimos. Tudo é perfeito.

Olhei para a primeira página, tinha uma fotografia, uma morena extraordinária, tinha a palavra sexo tatuada no corpo, pele clara, olhos cor de chocolate, cabelo liso e ondulado nas pontas, com tons de marrom e vermelho. Parecia pequena, talvez um metro e sessenta e cinco, não, menor. Magra, mas tinha carne para segurar.

Passei a folha e li suas informações.

— Isabella Swan – disse em voz alta.

A filha do chefe da Guarda Nacional, Charlie Swan e de Reneé, uma figura importante em Chicago. Tinha dezoito anos, gostaria de estudar Jornalismo, saiu com nota máxima do Conservatório, onde estudou e é um exemplo de filha. Com certeza defeca borboletas também, pensei enquanto bufava.

Na próxima folha explicava no que devia ajudar. Uau. Ela se casaria, isso eu já sabia, mas era um casamento de conveniência com o filho do Secretário de Estado, Jacob Black. Ela depois de se casar não poderia continuar a estudar e deveria ter um filho para receber uma herança. Esta união era muito vantajosa para a situação política de ambas as famílias.

Tirei o fólio do meu rosto, eu conhecia esses casos com perfeição, a típica menina do papai que queria começar a viver sua própria vida. Seria fácil… tirando o fato que eu teria que burlar toda a Segurança Nacional. Em que você se meteu Edward?

— Já estou indo – disse a garota que saia do banheiro. Qual era o nome dela? Oh sim! Jessica.

— Cuide-se Jess – eu disse muito seguro.

—Ficarei muito bem – ela aproximou-se e me beijou – Talvez um dia nos encontrarmos novamente.

—Quem sabe – respondi enquanto ela saia.

Comecei a arrumar um pouco meu apartamento. Sempre que eu trazia uma menina aqui ficava uma bagunça.

— Oi Eddie! – disseram em uníssono Jasper e Emmet que entravam pela porta.

— Não me chamem de Eddie e já disse que só venham quando eu chamar – disse irritado.

— Vamos Campeão! – Em bateu em minhas costas – Já passou se passou quinze dias, com certeza tem um trabalho por ai…

Revirei os olhos, eles sabiam o que eu fazia. Inclusive me ajudam quando não é nada muito importante, iam e entravam na igreja dizendo, eu me oponho ou ela está grávida de outro e nas empresas diziam polícia! Eram idiotas, mas meus amigos.

— Desculpe garotos, é um dos grandes e dessa vez não posso arriscar – disse.

— Mas podemos fazer algo – disse Jasper.

— Não seja egoísta – típico de Emmet.

Olhei para ambos e assenti… depois de tudo, precisava de um chofer e um guarda-costas se algo saísse mal.

**A Vítima (Bella PDV)**

— Pareço bonita – disse para as minhas amigas que me olhavam com um sorriso.

— É bonita – concordou Alice.

— Você parece uma garota estúpida que destruirá sua vida – cuspiu Rose.

Sim, talvez ela estivesse certa, mas isso era o melhor.

— Digo você tem certeza? – ela perguntou seguindo com seu monólogo – Você ama Jake ou você está fazendo pelos seus pais?

— Rose escute – disse enquanto minhas empregadas começavam a tirar o lindo vestido de noite, branco – Gosto muito do Jake e ele me dará um futuro estável, eu serei feliz ao seu lado, com o tempo o amarei e ainda farei meus pais felizes. – conclui com um sorriso.

— É uma idiota – disse e sentou-se em minha cama.

— Você não poderá continuar a estudar – disse Alice triste.

— A família é mais importante – disse encerrando a conversa.

Eu comecei a me arrumar um pouco, porque dentro de meia hora veria Jake para que fossemos ver os últimos detalhes do casamento e o ensaio do mesmo. Seria o casamento do ano, todos estariam lá, eu devia estar feliz, eu estava feliz.

— Eu preciso fazer uma ligação – disse Rose.

— Vou acompanhá-la– sussurrou Alice.

As ignorei, elas estavam estranhas… desde que eu anunciei o meu noivado com Jake. Elas disseram que isso iria arruinar o meu futuro e que eu me arrependeria. Eu não via dessa forma.

Meus pais disseram que a união entre dois filhos de políticos os traria grande alegria, e eu não iria dizer não. Nunca lhes desobedeci e não o faria agora.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a garota no espelho. Isabella Swan, com apenas dezoito anos em três dias iria se casar em poucos meses para ser uma esposa e mãe muito feliz. Ou era isso em que todos deviam acreditar.

Eu não estava feliz, não podia estar quando tinha tantos sonhos que seriam drenados por ser a garota perfeita e fazer o que meus pais querem. Era uma covarde, desejaria poder encontrá-los e dizer que não, mas eu não tinha nada. Minhas amigas eram valentes, elas faziam o que queriam, eu não.

Rose e Alice entraram com um grande sorriso e me ajudaram a terminar de me vestir. Quando Jake chegou, as três começaram a descer as escadas.

— Tudo saíra bem – disse Rose com um sorriso. O que está acontecendo com ela? Pensei.

— Sim, será perfeito – disse Alice.

— Obrigada garotas – lhes disse quando vi Jake.

— Não tem com o que se preocupar – sussurrou Rose em meu ouvido – Será muito feliz e cumprira com todos seus sonhos Bella, tudo saíra perfeito no sábado – disse e não entendi ao que se referia, ela era contra essa união.

Caminhei em direção a Jake e pedi que Deus me ajudasse… Por acaso não podia acontecer algo no sábado? Não Bella… isso só acontece nos filmes.

**As Cúmplices (Rosalie PDV)**

— Estou me arrependendo disso – dizia Alice – Que tal, ligarmos para o garoto e lhe dissermos que não precisamos mais dos seus serviços? Daríamos o dinheiro de qualquer forma.

Anã covarde, eu não voltaria atrás, o que está feito está e ponto.

— Não, não ligaremos para ele, isso é por Bella, ela nos agradecera depois– sentenciei.

— Mas não terá nada – se queixou novamente.

— Eu me encarrego disso – disse. – É sua amiga?

— Sou – Alice respondeu segura.

— Então atue naturalmente e faça parte do sequestro… isso é por ela – sorri e ela assentiu.

**(Emmet POV)**

Diversão! Pensei.

— Emmet – disse Edward – Entendeu? – perguntou.

— Sim irmão – respondi – Ficarei no carro, sem problemas.

— Exato – apoiou Jasper. Maldito, tudo porque ele estaria durante a ação.

— Bem, escutem – pediu meu amigo de cabeça cobre – Entrarei pela parte de trás com Jazz e você Emmett será o motorista, a fuga depende de você – ele disse cortante – Eu tomo a noiva, Jazz lança o gás e fugimos, ligue o carro quando nos ver e bam! Nós fugimos, é perfeito, não podemos falhar – sorriu triunfante.

— Não pode ter um centímetro de falha – disse Jazz.

— Enganaremos essa guarda – gritei.

— Isso será genial, garotos –Edward sorriu para nós e nós para ele.

* * *

**Espero que gostem dessa fic, consegui a autorização ontem e amei. A fic é muito engraçada e a autora (Paula) é um amor de pessoa, super fofa. Não tenho dia para postagem. Deixei Reviews se gostarem.**

**Beijos.**


	2. O Sequestro

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contasse com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

**Capítulo II **

O Sequestro

_Sábado 23 de abril de 2010, 16:00 hrs._

_Dia do Sequestro..._

**Bella PDV**

Olhava como o estilista trabalhava em meu cabelo. Dava os retoques finais na minha maquiagem e cabelo enquanto duas senhoras esticavam as inexistentes rugas no meu vestido que tinha a forma de princesa. Eu estava nervosa e puxava minhas mãos, brincando com minhas jóias para tentar me acalmar… E se eu dissesse não quando o padre perguntasse? Não, isso não era uma opção, certamente me deserdariam ou fariam pior. Sim, eu tenho medo dos meus pais.

Tentei pensar em outra coisa… os ensaios na quarta-feira… foram perfeitos, perfeitos demais.

- Pronto senhorita – disse uma senhora, eu olhei no espelho e estava… linda. Eu sorri, tinha que estar feliz.

Meu pai chegou para buscar-me no meu quarto, tomei seu braço e desci as escadas, Rose e Alice esperavam por mim, minhas damas de honra.

Entrei no carro decorado, com meu pai e o motorista seguiu até a paróquia.

- Sua mãe nos espera na Paróquia – Charlie começou uma conversa. – Você será feliz filha é apenas uma questão de tempo e costume – ele continuou e eu apenas assenti – Olhe para o casamento de seus pais – eu suspirei e resignei-me.

Paramos fora da paróquia, a mim mais parecia uma catedral, era enorme e antiga, tinha um monte de segurança, convidados que terminavam de entrar e minhas damas, que tinham o meu buquê. Eu queria chorar e correr quando vi Jake entrando.

- É hora de sair do carro Bells – disse meu pai. Voltei a assentir.

As meninas saíram e se puseram ao meu lado, peguei o buquê e entramos. Soou a típica marcha nupcial. Todos sorriram, enquanto eu ia para minha própria condenação, mas com o tempo eu me acostumo. Meu pai me entregou a Jake e o padre começou a cerimônia. Eu prestei atenção e me dispus a ser uma boa esposa.

**Edward PDV**

_16:50 hrs._

_Minutos antes do Sequestro..._

- Eles chegaram dez minutos antes – disse Emmet.

- Estamos esperando á uma hora – Jasper lhe repreendeu.

- Cale a boca – eu pedi – Bem, todos nós sabemos o que temos que fazer – eu disse. – Quando você ouvir os gritos ligue o motor Emmett, esse é o sinal… Jasper pegue sua máscara e vamos.

Descemos do carro e fomos para o fundo da paróquia. Primeiro e típico erro da guarda, confiam demais e ninguém fica atrás. Ponto para mim. Isso seria fácil. Eu e Jasper nos escondemos atrás do púlpito onde o padre já dava seu sermão. O noivo parecia feliz… e a noiva parecia que não estava neste planeta. Pobre menina.

- Quando? – perguntou Jasper.

- Quando o velho dizer– pus minha voz de santo. – Isabella Swan, aceita…

- Já entendi – disse meu amigo rindo.

Tivemos que suportar mais ou menos duas horas antes que o velhinho dissesse a frase. Deus! Qual é a mania das pessoas ricas de estender tanto isso?

- Agora! – disse a Jasper.

Descemos as nossas máscaras e saímos de onde estávamos. Começamos jogando bombas de fumaça… podia-se dizer que tínhamos conseguido o objetivo, todos tossiram e começaram a gritar. Corri para o púlpito e peguei o braço da noiva. Ela olhou para mim e me deu um tapa.

- Auch! – me queixei e apertei mais seu braço. – O que está fazendo?

- O que você está fazendo? Quem é você? – ela perguntou assustada. Nossa… ela é boa.

- Vamos, com licença – disse e joguei-a sobre meu ombro como um saco de farinha. Todos estavam pendentes tentando não sufocar, que nem perceberam quando saímos por trás. Jazz vinha nas minhas costas.

- Ajuda! – exclamou a noiva e me bateu nas costas. Isso deixaria marcas – Estou sendo sequestrada! Papai!

- Cale a boca! – Eu gritei – Já sabemos que é uma boa atriz, agora coopera, você foi natural, muito obrigado – disse-lhe.

- Alice! – disse a louca e eu vi uma anã correndo em nossa direção. Enquanto Jazz e eu aceleramos o ritmo, mas era difícil quando a noiva vinha vestida como um bolo.

- Depressa Edward! – Jazz disse.

- Senhor sequestrador! – gritava a anã – É para Bella – ela disse e jogou para meu amigo uma bolsa. Jasper a pegou e continuamos correndo.

Bem, eu não entendi nada, se a anã que se chamava Alice era sua amiga, por que não a ajudou? Oh! Certamente, a noiva disse a amiga. Que lento você é Edward.

Chegamos ao carro, Jasper sentou ao lado de Emmett e eu pulei com Bella na parte traseira. Fechamos a porta e partimos.

Com os caras nós rimos e batemos palmas.

- Bem feito Eddie! – disse Em.

- Toma Edward, isso foi o que Alice me deu, para a menina linda – disse Jazz com cara de idiota.

Peguei a bolsa e olhei para a noite. Merda. Estava em choque. Ela estava no canto mais distante do meu Volvo, olhava assustada e chorava. Havia algo errado aqui. Normalmente, nesta parte as garotas se lançavam sobre mim e me agradeciam ou chocava as palmas das mãos conosco.

- O que foi? – pergunto Emmett.

- Dirija para o apartamento de Edward – ordenou Jazz.

Tiramos as máscaras e ela chorou mais. Toda a sua maquiagem estava suja, seu penteado e vestido pareciam mais da _Noiva Cadáver._

- Já terminou Bella – disse lembrando seu nome – Agora levamos você para onde quiser e pronto – toquei sua mão e gritei.

- Não toque em mim! Psicopata! Sequestrador! – ela deu um pulo e começou a me arranhar e bater.

- Tire ela – pedi a gritos muito assustados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou um Em histérico.

- Dirija! – Jazz disse passando para o banco traseiro a tirando de cima. Ele a sentou em seu colo e a abraçou. Agora eu estava em choque.

- O que querem? Dinheiro? – perguntou – O papai vai dar o que quiserem, apenas não me machuque, suplicou.

- Acalme-se e espere um momento, louca – disse sinalizando-a.

- Bella! - gritou. Arg! Como as odeio nessa idade.

- Eu apenas fiz meu trabalho, eu fiz a minha parte - informei – o que fizer daqui em diante não é meu problema, e só te sequestramos porque era isso que queria.

- Eu não queria – disse mais calma.

- Olha garota – cuspi – Não sei o que faz nem o que quer, falou comigo a três dias e contratou meus serviços. Eu cumpri – olhei para Jasper – Posso bater nela? – perguntei.

- Nem pense nisso – disse levando-a para mais perto dele enquanto Bella se escondia.

- Grandioso! – gritei.

- Eu nunca falei com você – disse Bella baixinho – Não te conheço!

- Edward Cullen – me apresentei. – Sequestrador Express – disse brincalhão.

- Eu tenho que me casar – explicou soluçando – Isso é um erro e se me devolver agora não os denunciarei Edward, você não me conhece, eu não te conheço, e não sei o que é tudo isso.

Suspirei e olhei para ela. Ela não era boa nisso, ela não sabe de nada. Em que merda me meti! Bati em mim mentalmente.

- Você é Isabella Swan – disse e ela acenou – seus pais são Renée e Charlie, você tem dezoito anos e quer ser jornalista – eu disse e ela acenou com a cabeça novamente.

- Diga-me que é uma brincadeira – pediu chorando.

- Não – afirmei – Te sequestramos porque assim pediu.

- Nunca pedi – disse cortante.

Olhei para meus amigos e eu cobri o rosto… isso era um pesadelo. Acabava de sequestrar uma menina… e de verdade! Deus! A polícia deveria estar atrás dela.

- Eu acho – disse Jasper – que devemos ir ao seu apartamento, nos acalmar… tudo tem solução.

- Rose, Alice – sussurrou Bella.

- Que merda? – disse – A anã que se chama Alice te deixou isso – lhe estendi a bolsa e ela pegou.

- Filhas da puta – disse enquanto olhava um ponto fixo.

- Oh não! Diga que não – eu disse caindo em conta. Foi o trabalho de suas amigas… Eu, Edward Cullen cai nas mãos de duas pirralhas.

- Sim – respondeu.

Entramos no estacionamento do meu prédio e descemos, Bella ainda estava sentada.

- Desça – ordenei.

- Eu não quero – disse assustada – me sequestraram, eu posso recusar.

- Ok – aceitei – faremos isso da maneira convencional – sorri.

A arrastei para fora do carro e tapei sua boca. Estava estática de medo e os garotos me olharam com censura. Estávamos todos nervosos. Anos de negócios e a estúpida chamada de uma pirralha fodeu tudo.

Chegamos ao meu apartamento e eu a soltei, se não tivesse a segurado teria caído.

- Sim prometo cooperar… promete que não vai me amordaçar, nem matar, nem violar, nem nada desse estilo certo? Jura? – disse assustada. Sentou-se em meu sofá.

- Está assustada Edward disse a verdade, ela não sabe o que é isso – disse Emmett preocupado.

- Explique! – ordenou Jazz.

- Olha Bella – disse – Isso não é um sequestro – ela assentiu receosa – É meu trabalho. Não sou sequestrador dos que pedem dinheiro para as pessoas, eu sou pago, porque aqueles que querem ser sequestrados… e os sequestro, mas depois os liberto – apontei os garotos – eles são Jasper e Emmett, meus amigos – os garotos lhe cumprimentaram – me ajudam de vez em quando.

- É um sequestrador – sentenciou e suspirei frustrado enquanto meus amigos riam.

- Sim Bella – aceitei – Mas não dos maus.

- Por que sequestra as pessoas então? Por que pedem? Isso não é legal, você deve saber – disse mais calma – Eu não queria isso, por que não estuda melhor? – me acusou e eu me frustrei ainda mais.

Ela não conhece a palavra silencio?

- Já posso bater nela? – perguntei a Jasper que negou. Bella estava se escondendo com uma almofada. – Sequestro as pessoas porque elas querem, e me pagam por isso – disse já sem paciência – Eu sou um bom samaritano que ajuda aqueles que se recusam a cumprir as suas obrigações - estava começando a ficar com raiva - Por alguma razão estúpida me contataram para sequestrar você e eu fiz, fui muito bem pago e não estou arrependido. Agora não me torre e vá embora! – gritei.

- Já entendi – disse em um sussurro – Mas não posso ir, ainda que devesse.

Os garotos riram e eu olhei para o céu. O que eu te fiz Senhor?

- Por que não pode ir agora e deixar-me em paz? – perguntei frustrado enquanto me deixava cair no sofá.

- Estou sequestrada – lá vamos nós outra vez… só assenti e os garotos sentaram para presenciar todos fodendo o Edward! – e isso me da a possibilidade de ir embora, devia ir, e ir a policia ou a minha casa, deveria te denunciar – fiquei tenso – mas… não posso fazer isso! Porque já que estou sequestrada, isso é estranho e os meus pais neste momento, ou me odeiam ou me buscam, e como eu me inclino mais para o primeiro, tenho certeza que já estou deserdada e estou pobre e você – disse ela – causou tudo isso, você é meu raptor portanto, tem que tomar conta de mim, me dar abrigo, proteção, roupa e alimento – completou, sorrindo – E embora eu esteja sequestrada, é a primeira vez que me sinto livre – disse sinceramente.

- É inteligente – disse Em – Ficamos com ela – ele puxou a minha camisa.

- Se fodeu – sussurrou Jazz.

- A olhei e soube que estava completamente fodido, ela falava sério.

- Está louca – sussurrei.

- Isso ou te denuncio – disse e começou a caminhar até a porta.

- Espera! – gritei e assinei minha própria sentença de morte com o próprio diabo.

* * *

**Agora o Edward se lascou, haha Bella espertinha ja quer ficar morando com ele né? **

**Deixe review se gostar, e até depois.**

**Bjs**


	3. Acordo

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

Capítulo III

**Acordo**

**Bella PDV**

Enquanto a água do chuveiro estava escorrendo pelo meu corpo tratava de digerir tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia. Eu não entendia. Eu estava casando quando começou uma fumaça e um louco, maldito maluco me seqüestrou. No começo eu estava muito assustada, mas quando comecei a entender o que era tudo, me acalmei um pouco. Ainda espero que saiam com facas e façam algo parecido com filmes de terror.

Eu tinha certeza de que Rose e Alice tinham planejado isso. Elas eram contra meu casamento, elas foram tudo como Edward disse… Edward, meu seqüestrador tinha um nome e tudo.

Meus pais deviam me odiar, por isso eu não posso ir com eles, é melhor que Edward se encarregue de mim, por sua culpa eu estou presa em uma bagunça, e eu não posso ir, teria que processá-lo, não merece, não por uma péssima brincadeira das minhas amigas.

Saí do chuveiro e peguei a toalha que Edward me deixou quando entrei no banheiro. Ele era rude e bruto com as mulheres. Ele é bonito… mas também estúpido. Seus amigos são mais simpáticos.

Revirei a bolsa que Alice lhes deu, tinha dinheiro, minha conta de poupança, passaporte, documentos, celular, roupa interior e nada mais. Ótimo!

Coloquei minha roupa interior. Abri a porta e enfiei a cabeça.

- Edward! – gritei.

- O que diabos foi agora? – perguntou frustrado.

- Não tenho o que vestir – disse.

- Coloca seu vestido – bufou.

- Joguei na roupa suja – respondi com um biquinho.

Senti como umas portas se abriram e logo Edward estava em frente a mim.

- É uma das minhas camisas – disse e a estendeu.

- Obrigada – a peguei. – Edward… tem creme?

- O que? – disse desconcertado.

- Creme, minha pele pode irritar – só rodou os olhos e desapareceu.

Eu usava a camisa de pano que estava cobrindo apenas o necessário. Fechei o melhor que podia e sai do banheiro com a minha bolsa. Talvez eu pudesse fazer algo de bom sobre tudo isso. Não estava mais com meus pais. Eu sorri e vi o lado positivo da situação.

Cheguei a sala e os rapazes estavam bebendo cerveja. Fui para a cozinha, peguei um suco e uns biscoitos. Dentro de segundos me juntei a eles. Edward olhou para mim com os olhos apertados, eu notei que ele só usava boxer e uma camisa. Corei e me dediquei a comer.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Não é sua casa pirralha - ele disse.

- Ela deve estar com fome – Emmett me defendeu.

- Olhe menina – disse Edward.

- Bella – o corrigi – meu nome é Bella.

- Bella – disse ele – colocaremos algumas regras.

- Eu estou ouvindo – me acomodei.

- Ponto número um – disse – Você está aqui de passagem, eu quero que você vá o mais rápido possível, eu vou lhe dar abrigo e comida só para me manter longe de problemas e, segundo, não me incomode ou se meta nos meus problemas e, em terceiro lugar, não faça o que quer, você ainda está em estado de seqüestro, portanto, não tente me enganar –ele ficou mais sério – se você aceitar estas condições simples… poderemos conviver em calma até que você desapareça da minha vida e me deixe em paz – sussurrou mordazmente.

Assenti.

- Agora ouça as minhas regras – eu disse e os meninos riam de Edward.

- O quê? Você não tem o direito de ditar regras – disse ele com ceticismo.

- Sou a sequestrada – eu disse – tenho direitos.

- De ficar em silêncio – atacou.

Eu ignorei.

- Eu preciso saber onde vou dormir, vi que há apenas uma cama e não compartilho – informou.

- É minha, você tem um sofá ou o chão – disse ele.

- Edward, é uma menina, lhe dê a cama – disse Jazz e piscou para mim enquanto ria de Edward. Eu gostava dele e de Emmett.

- Não – disse Edward teimoso.

- Bem, a cama é minha – eu disse e não lhe dei tempo para falar – compartilharemos o banheiro, só tem um – eu reclamei.

- Diga-me onde estão as câmeras - pediu Edward.

- Eu vou pagar cozinhando – eu disse – posso arrumar o lugar e mantê-lo limpo, todos nós ganhamos – concordou derrotado – Também peço que você use roupas mais quando estiver na minha presença – fez uma careta – e vocês também – eu disse para os meninos, que assentiram sem queixar – E por último…

- O que tem mais? – gritou Edward.

- Eu preciso de algumas coisas – eu disse – não posso ir por eles, eu não tenho roupa.

- Nós compramos – disse Emmett – nos diga o que você precisa.

Edward me deu um papel e lápis, comecei a escrever. Quando eu terminei a minha lista e fui ler em voz alta.

- Creme corporal, creme facial, limpador de rosto noturno, escova de cabelo, escova de dentes, enxaguante bucal, desodorante, absorventes higiênicos, absorventes internos, lenços íntimos? –Ele perguntou com o seu rosto desfigurado – Perfume feminino de marca, vai me deixar na rua! – queixou-se – um conjunto de toalhas de banho, meias, dois conjuntos de lingerie rendada tamanho pequeno, sutiã de taça 36B – e olhou para mim disse – eu os vi menores – sorriu e atirou uma almofada – Desculpe! E… algumas roupas, tênis preto, calça, blusa e jaqueta… Mais alguma coisa princesa? – Ele perguntou com ironia.

- Isso é suficiente para agora – eu disse quando terminei meus biscoitos e meu suco.

- Eu acho que é melhor ir – disse Jasper.

- Amanhã, vamos trazer tudo Bella – disse Emmett e estendeu a mão para Edward.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Precisamos de dinheiro para comprar as coisas – Edward me olhou como se dissesse: 'Morra' e lhe deu algumas notas.

Os meninos se despediram educadamente e me deixaram sozinha com o seqüestrador.

- Boa noite, Edward – eu disse enquanto observava como ele improvisar uma cama no sofá. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos apertados.

- Durma confortavelmente – brincou.

- Eu vou – eu disse e sai.

O dia tinha sido muito agitado e até agora não tinha caído muito o peso da verdade sobre meus ombros, tinha sido distraída, no entanto, como os lençóis se moldaram ao meu corpo e minha cabeça repousou sobre o travesseiro… a realidade me pegou. Que diabos faço agora? Edward deixou claro… "Você tem que ir e me deixar em paz"… não cuidaria da minha vida. Mas eu não podia ir, não agora que a vida havia aberto uma possibilidade para mim. Eu tinha que pensar então como ficar aqui ou eu estaria realmente ferrada. Eu não poderia mesmo ir para a Universidade… não por esse casamento estúpido. Estava de braços cruzados.

Com esse pensamento, Morfeu me levou nos seus braços para um lugar onde eu pudesse desligar o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

.

**Fim da Primeira Parte**

**

* * *

Nota da Autora: ****_Eu quero explicar a questão das "partes". Esta fic será por partes, cada uma tem um significado, todas as "partes" tem ctrês capítulos, para aqueles que olham como os personagens se encontram e interagem, por exemplo, era agora a "fase do seqüestro" desconfiança e tudo isso, _****_capítulos curtos e rápidos, de modo que vai acontecer muito em breve... Não será uma fic curta, e vai acabar quando deve._**

~/~/~/~

**Eu decidi traduzir essa nota dela, para entenderem melhor sobre as partes. Essa fic ainda não está finalizada, mas tem muitos capítulos, e dois outtakes que eu vou postar na mesma ordem que ela. **

**A convivência deles será um tanto que divertida, vocês vão gostar. Obrigada por acompanharem e deixem review por favor.**

**Bjs e até.  
**


	4. Convivendo

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Capítulo IV

**Convivendo**

**Bella PDV**

Estirei meu corpo antes de sair da _minha _cômoda cama e fui direto para o banho.

Tem alguns dias que estava vivendo no apartamento de Edward e me sentia bem, os garotos se comportavam todos cavalheiros, claro que me refiro a Emmet e Jasper, porque nem falo do _Senhor Perfeito._ Edward era irritante de verdade quando se propunha, gritava, buscava acabar brigando comigo por algo insignificante, me olhava com ódio e as vezes me ignorava ou fazia cosias desagradáveis.

Eu saí envolta em uma toalha e fui para _meu_ quarto até que Edward decidisse fazer um novo quarto ou me comprasse uma cama. Estes dias foram muito gratificantes, mas tive que ficar sozinha aqui… Edward disse que não tinha confiança, que certamente iria para os meus pais e o denunciaria, e o jogaria em confusão, mas não queria fazer isso. Pela primeira vez estava bem! Sou livre!

Aqui posso levantar a hora que quiser, ninguém anda atrás de mim dizendo-me que isso era bom ou mal, e o melhor… posso ser eu. Agradeço ao Edward Cullen que havia me seqüestrado… mas ao mesmo tempo me deve… graças a ele estou na rua, com uma conta que não me serviria se eu não fizer algo logo ou eu decidir o meu futuro, mas não importa… eu vou pensar nisso depois.

Me vesti com as roupas que os garotos trouxeram e arrumei um pouco o cabelo. Jasper e Em haviam me comprado mais roupas, logo com as coisas que pedi no dia do seqüestro. Eram geniais. Edward reclamou dizendo que iria deixá-lo na rua.

Meu pai estava me buscando… mas tudo era muito discreto. Esperava que não me encontrassem.

Fui para a cozinha e Edward ainda dormia no sofá.

Preparei o café da manhã e coloquei em uma bandeja. Fui até onde se encontrava e o acomodei na mesa de centro.

- Edward – disse em seu ouvido. – Edward.

Fez um gesto estranho e virou.

- Edward é hora do café da manhã, acorde – agora o movi pelo ombro.

- Edward acorda – disse um pouco mais alto. – Levante-se! – gritei em seu ouvido e saltou olhando em todas as direções.

- Que merda você ta fazendo? – gritou.

- Só estou te acordando – me defendi – É tarde, não pode continuar dormindo e não gosto de comer sozinha, assim que acompanhe-me – sorri e sentei ao seu lado.

- Coma sozinha se quiser, não tenho fome – grunhiu – Alem disso afaste-se um pouco, não se aproxime tanto.

- Não tenho nenhuma micose – disse enquanto acomodava a bandeja entre nós.

Ficou em silencio e fez como todos os dias... comeu seu olhar-me e com a testa franzida.

- Como está? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso. Ficou claro que Edward não gostava de mim, que não me suporta e que me quer longe de sua vida… mas eu estou tão feliz que não fiquei com raiva.

- O gosto é bom – ele murmurou.

- Eu gosto, Augus sempre disse que eu tinha talento como cozinheira sabe? – Eu disse na tentativa de estabelecer algum tipo de conversa... e funcionou.

- Quem é Augus? – Ele perguntou.

- Augus é o Chef que temos em casa, bom… a casa dos meus pais – respondi tomando meu leite com chocolate.

- É o cozinheiro – disse olhando _menos feio_ ao comer uma torrada.

- Oh não! – disse rindo – É o Chef… os cozinheiros são outros, Augus só da as ordens e prepara o menu do dia – respondi e ele me olhou desconcertado.

- Menina rica – murmurou entre dentes.

Só o deixei e terminamos de comer em silencio.

- Eu vou lavar as coisas – informei e levei tudo para a cozinha.

- Irei tomei um banho – disse Edward pelo marco que conectava a cozinha e o corredor de entrada do apartamento.

- Bem – disse com um sorriso virando-me – Só deixa tudo arrumado, pode ser? – perdi e me olhou desconcertado – É que não gosto do banho sujo e por favor não jogue roupa sobre a minha cama – com as regras postas sobre a mesa segui meu trabalho de lavar a louça suja.

- Você – disse com reprovação – Não me da ordem pirralha, esta é a minha casa, faço o que quiser, é meu banheiro e meu quarto... Minha cama! – gritou – Por que me ignora? – perguntou infantilmente – Ligou a calefação de água? – disse irritado.

Fechei a torneira quando terminei e o enfrentei com meus braços cruzados embaixo do meu peito. Ele se ergueu mais do que estava.

- Edward – disse com a mesma reprovação que ele – sei que é sua casa e te agradeceria que não me lembrasse a cada minuto que me vê, é irritante e de má educação, sou sua convidada – informei – Me ignorou porque parece um menino de cinco anos e sim, liguei a calefação de água, me da frio lavar com água gelada.

- Você não paga essa água nem o gás Bella – disse ele muito mal educado – Por favor feche pirralha.

- Idiota – sussurrei quando passei ao seu lado.

Fui para o quarto e me deitei na cama. Eu senti como um peso afundando a meu lado, seguido de um suspiro. Eu o ignorei e fechei os olhos.

- Eu estou no banheiro – disse Edward – Não entre.

- Como se eu quero ver – eu respondi.

- Qualquer uma quer isso querida – disse ele com um estúpido sorriso convencido.

- Não vou perder nada Edward – disse alto quando escutei a água a correr.

Sentei e fui para a mesa que tinha na frente da _MINHA _cama. Havia um laptop. O liguei e levei para a cama. Comecei a ver o meu e-mail e algumas novidades. A caixa de entrada estava cheia de mensagens desesperadas de amigos. Não supõe que se você está sequestrado não pode conectar? Eu ri, sabia que eles eram loucos. As notícias não eram animadoras, o meu pai oferecia um prêmio bilionário para quem desse o meu paradeiro. Por melhor sai da internet e comecei a ver que Edward tinha em sua pasta.

Pedia uma senha para entrar. Vamos ver. Se fosse um homem… e Edward, o que colocaria como senha? Eu o conheço há pouco tempo, mas vou tentar. Bingo! Tinha à minha mercê toda a memória do aparelho Edward. Só ele para colocar como senha _Me amo._

Que diabos é isso? Meus olhos estavam enormes. Edward tinha uma coleção de fotos pornográficas. Corei quando viu as poses das meninas.

- Iugh – disse e nisso o Rei de Roma aparece.

- Solte minha filha! – disse e a tirou das minhas mais – O que acha que fazia? Chamava a policia?

- Não, só verifiquei meu e-mail e você saiu… interessante coleção de imagens Edward – eu disse, ignorando o fato de que tinha apenas uma toalha amarrada à cintura, onde estava marcando a sua pélvis e… Chega! Edward não gosta de você!

- Se você quiser ver pornografia compre seu próprio computador portátil e baixe as suas fotos –disse ele, fechando seu computador. Olhei para ele de soslaio e secava o cabelo – não acho que te excite com as meninas claro… a menos que você seja lésbica.

- Não vejo pornô, e não sou lésbica! – discuti.

- Como seja, agora saia, preciso me vestir – ordenou.

- Invade meu espaço – o desafiei.

- Bem, vou me vestir na sua frente – com isso sai correndo e ele ficou rindo.

Era melhor fazer o almoço, hoje os garotos viriam.

- Faria peixe e saladas.

- Ola Bellie Bells – disse Emmett entrando na cozinha. Eles tinham chaves, sorri e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Trouxemos flores Bella – disse Jasper aparecendo – Bella Dama – as recebi e sorri.

- Não o merece, ainda não entendo por consentem tanto – Edward em ação senhores.

- Eles são homens Edward – ataquei venenosamente – conhecem o significado de cavalheiros.

- Já posso bater nela? Jazz? – pediu Edward e me cobri com a panela.

- Nunca Cullen – disse o citado – Pode se destampar Bella, não te fará nada enquanto estivermos aqui.

Agradeci e segui com a preparação do meu peixe. Imaginei que na realidade quem tinha na tabua não era o peixe... era Edward e sua cabeça saia voando. Eu ri e segui com o demais, então o joguei na panela e o dourei o máximo que pude.

- Morra – lhe disse... mas tinha publico.

Edward estava branco, mais branco que esse peixe que acabava de matar e os garotos riam.

- Eu não dormiria em paz – disse Emmet.

Ignorei-os e voltei a mim. Deus! Tinha acabado de matar Edward em pensamentos. Não importa.

Nós nos sentamos e comemos com piadas e risos. Eu descobri que Emmet trabalhava como fotógrafo de uma revista e Jasper era alfaiate de uma loja de moda. Edward disse que seu amigo era gay, eu não acreditei nele. Só lhe irritava porque tinha sentimentos e estava com ciúmes.

Chegou a hora em que os garotos tiveram que ir e eu estava novamente sozinha com Edward. Era cerca de cinco horas da tarde.

- Se ligarem não atenda – me disse do marco da porta do _meu _quarto enquanto arrumava a camisa.

- Vai sair? – perguntei.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Para trabalhar? – perguntei, ele sabia ao que eu me referia, há alguns dias tinha ido _Seqüestrar_ alguém.

- Não – disse cortante. Entrou no banheiro e saiu cheirando perfume. Me mexi incomoda e sentei na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

- Onde vai então? – perguntei. Não gostava de ficar sozinha.

- Não te interessa – soltou e franzi a testa.

- Não gosto de ficar sozinha Edward. Posso sair? – perguntei.

- Não, agüente e fique calada sem se queixar, pode ver televisão... cozinhar... tricotar ou bordar, coisas de meninas – me disse sorrindo.

- Não só fazemos isso... alem disso... não me deu um jogo de chaves. O que acontece se tenho que sair com urgência? Um incêndio ou uma doença? – disse.

Olhou-me e suspirou. Sentou-se e colocou seus sapatos.

- Me de seu celular – o estendi e discou uns números – Esse é meu numero... só me ligue se tiver uma urgência.

Assenti e o olhei.

- Aonde vai? – Voltei a perguntar e rodou os olhos – É que preciso saber se te espero para jantar – sorri.

- Não me espere, hoje não chego – me disse.

Não estava indo trabalhar. Não voltava. Estava perfumado. Uma garota com certeza, pensei e suspirei. Eu era má companhia? Sempre disseram que era boa em interagir. De repente, me senti triste e sozinha. Eu não tinha com quem estar. Ele podia se divertir e seguir com sua vida, a só minha tinha mudado… mas não queria que voltasse a ser como antes.

Nem se despediu, só senti a porta.

O que faria agora? Fui ver filmes. Estive horas pregada na tela. Primeiro ri como louca em _O melhor amigo da noiva_,me emocionei vendo _Toy Story 3_, desde de criança os via. Estava vendo _Te amarei para sempre_ e as lagrimas caiam por meu rosto. Foi pegar algo para comer e coloquei uma de terror, _A Hora do Pesadelo_... quando a luz se foi. Gritei histérica. Odiava a escuridão. Merda! Tenho medo do escuro e estava sozinha.

Acendi meu celular e imaginei que _Freddy _viesse por mim… Eu não deveria ter visto esse filme. Eu estava chorando quando uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Disquei o numero de Edward. No terceiro toque me respondeu.

- _Espero que seja uma emergência. – _foi seu cumprimento.

- Edward – solucei.

- _O que aconteceu pirralha? –_ perguntou algo ofegante?

- Acabou a luz – respondi chorando.

- _Me diga que não me ligou por isso – _sussurrou e um calafrio percorreu minha coluna, o podia imaginar olhando-me com os olhos entrecerrados.

- É que tenho medo do escuro – sussurrei.

- _Já vou _– disse e desligou.

Eu peguei uma faca na cozinha e fiquei como uma bola no sofá. Sim… Eu estava ficando paranóica, mas todos temem alguma coisa ou alguém. O meu caso… o escuro.

- Bella – senti sua voz e a porta fechou... estava nervoso, não, muito nervoso.

- Aqui... Bella – disse estupidamente soltei a faca e corri até onde seu celular iluminava.

Eu o abracei e chorei. Edward tentava me afastar, mas eu me opunha e me prendia mais perto de seu corpo. Eu estava com medo, queria companhia.

- Não é uma boa idéia ficar tão perto pirralha – disse liberando meus braços.

- Tem que me defender – o repreendi.

Então eu percebi que não podia aproximar do seu corpo. Edward e seu amigo estavam… _acordado._

Eu pulei como se queimasse e nisso a luz voltou. Edward insultou ao vento... ou eu.

- Porco – cuspi as palavras.

- Te disse para não se aproximar – me disse irritado – Alem disse é sua culpa – me sorpreendi e fiquei com raiva.

- Eu não tenho culpa que você é um porco e agora tem uma ereção – o recriminei. Porque óbvio… eu não o provoquei com o meu corpo, não Edward.

- Me tirou de uma sessão que ameaçava ser o sexo da minha vida pirralha – disse suavemente – Porque a luz foi embora e a menina tem medo do escuro – ele zombou.

- Não é minha culpa, você me sequestrou, você tem que cuidar de mim – eu disse – Foda-se Edward! – virei – Obrigada por vir, e a luz voltou… se quiser ande para terminar o que não terminou – disse rindo.

- Vai me pagar – gritou e por instinto corri para meu quarto.

Edward me pegou e me jogou por cima do seu ombro no dia que me seqüestrou. Eu vi que estávamos indo para o sofá e ali se sentou o maldito. Me acomodou no colo dele com minha bunda olhando-o.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntei quando começou a descer meus jeans.

- Vou te dar o seu merecido – disse olhando-me no rosto.

- Não se atreva – cuspi.

- Linda bunda pirralha – brincou quando fiquei só de calcinha – Gosta da Barbie? Infantil.

- Não zombe de mim e me solta – disse remexendo-me.

- Peça desculpas – disse e eu neguei.

Senti sua mão contra as minhas nádegas e gritei forte, isso ficaria vermelho. Por mais que chutei não me deixou sair e Edward me deu tapas até que se cansou… e seguiu.

- Não é meu pai! – espetei e só riu. Estava desfrutando disso ao que parece.

- Quando pedir desculpas vou parar – disse cantando.

Escutei a porta e roguei para que fossem os garotos, precisava de ajuda. Os cantos dos meus olhos queimavam e eu queria chorar. Minha bunda doía. Ardia!

- O QUE LHE ESTA FAZENDO? – Jasper chegou ao meu lado como uma bala e tirou-me do colo de Edward.

Corri onde um surpreso Emmett me abraçou e solucei enquanto acariciava minha bunda. Subi minhas calças e encarei Edward.

- Responde! – gritou Emmett.

Edward bufou e lhes contou tudo enquanto matava Edward com o olhar. O intoxicaria com a comida. Sim.

- Edward... – disse Jazz – Não pode perder os estribos, é uma menina.

- Que menina? – gritou enquanto andava como um gato em uma jaula.

- Vai ter que recorrer a sua coleção de fotos – zombei dele enquanto olhava suas pernas.

- Escutaram? Ela não é uma pomba branca – apontou aos seus amigos – Posso bater Jazz? – disse como um menino e só riram.

- Não, já te disse que não e fez de todas as formas, assim que não – disse.

- Bella vai dormir – Emmett sorriu para mim.

Assenti e fui para meu quarto enquanto escutava Edward resmungar na sala. Olhei-me no espelho do banheiro e tinha minha bunda vermelha. Deitei na cama e comecei a planejar minha vingança contra Edward. Não lhe diria nada… mas iria aguentar as conseqüências.

* * *

**Desculpe o atraso. Nossa esses dois vão acabar se matando em algum momento haha, mas vão acontecer tantas coisas hilárias. **

**Prometo não demorar mais tanto assim. Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	5. Primeiras Chamadas

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Capítulo V

**Primeiras Chamadas**

**Edward PDV**

Fazia duas semanas que Bella não fala comigo. Finalmente não tinha o irritante zumbido da pirralha atrás de mim. Então... por que me irrita tanto que não fale comigo?

Estava andando pela sala enquanto pensava porque ela não falava comigo. Havia tido parte da culpa, mas ela me provocou.

Eu estava no meio de uma sessão selvagemente pervertida de sexo quando o telefone tocou. Lauren disse para não atender, mas… poderia ser importante, eu pensei. _Medo de escuro_, menina. Obviamente, apenas a voz dela produziu uma desaceleração significativa e meu amigo não recebeu a sua ansiada libertação. _Minha irmã está mal no hospital, _foi a desculpa que dei para a garota. Nossa que mentira! Nem sequer tenho irmã.

Em seguida, foram suas palavras, suas provocações e esse traseiro tão fodidamente erguido que estava zombando de mim, que me provocava a tomar uma decisão de dar uma golpeada forte. Tinha que aprender, não era seu pai, mas ainda podia ser corrigida.

Faz mais de um mês desde que eu tinha recebido como correspondência o caso de Bella. Eu não poderia mesmo trazer as meninas aqui ainda, não até que a pirralha se fosse e por outro lado... não podia sair por ai, ainda estava traumatizada com a sua chamada... meu amigo não poderia suportar uma outra crise desse nível. Ficar na metade era pior.

Eu vi como Bella com toalha de mesa e serviço. Foi para a mesa na sala de jantar e começou a colocar tudo em ordem. Ela tinha uma obsessão quase maníaca porque comíamos como nas casas dos ricos. Tudo sempre tão organizado. Eu era organizado, mas ela era a ganhadora.

- Preciso de ajuda – disse e fui para a cozinha.

Desde quando sou seu cachorrinho? Não, não vou. As garotas fazem a comida e a limpeza.

- Suas mãos não vão cair Cullen – cuspiu. Nossa... estávamos trocando palavras.

- Você é a garota – encolhi os ombros e sentei para esperar o almoço.

Segundos depois, senti um estrondo no meu antigo quarto, já que do momento a sala era o meu.

Deus! Birra de criança de novo!

Edward… me disse a minha mente, nunca, mas nunca lide com uma adolescente.

Agora eu lembrava porque escolhia as da minha idade ou mais velhas, e alem disso pela experiência estava mais madura.

Foi até o lugar dos fatos e bati na porta.

- Bella, esta bem? – perguntei.

- Sim – respondeu chorando.

Essa menina sim sabe como fazer-me sentir como um Bastardo, um Mal nascido, um Filho da puta... e tantas coisas mais. Eu me senti mal por saber que cada vez que chorava era por minha culpa, mas a situação é horrível. Ela revolucionou a minha vida e também acreditava estar no direito de governar sobre ela... Bella é uma garota mimada e não a suporto, talvez porque eu sempre fui um filho único e minha mãe, que era a única relação feminina que eu tive, é muito madura. Todas as outras meninas foram por uma noite, então eu não sei como agir com uma menina hormonal e sentimental.

Tem que fazer algo Cullen, disse a mim mesmo. Esta bem... talvez me arrependa, mas tenho que fazer as pazes com Bella.

- Bella eu vou entrar – informei.

- Deixe-me sozinha! – gritou em um soluço abafado.

Entrei de todas as formas. Sorri para a imagem que eu tinha diante de mim, parecia tão meiga… e ao mesmo tempo me golpeei mentalmente por ser tão bobo de amolecer por Bella. As pazes não significa trégua absoluta.

- Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha! – gritou, a última parte enquanto dava chutes. Ela tinha um travesseiro firmemente em suas mãos e estava deitado de bruços na cama com o rosto enterrado no colchão. O travesseiro escondia parte de sua cabeça.

- Bella – sussurrei.

Tirei o travesseiro e sentei ao seu lado. Bella virou o rosto e se afastou mais.

- Saia Edward – disse.

- Temos que conversar – lhe disse – Por favor, logo se quiser não falo mais.

- Esta bem – aceitou e sentiu-se rapidamente na cama.

Ela tinha os cabelos embolados e muito bagunçados por causa da almofada, um bico adornava seu rosto e as lágrimas corriam livremente.

- Desculpe – lhe disse realmente arrependido – Sei que me comportei como um Idiota com você esses últimos dias, mais antes... mas você deve entender – pedi e ela assentiu – você chegou e mudou tudo.

- Sim, é um idiota – disse – também me comportei mal, mas não preciso que me lembre que sou um incomodo pra você também.

- Não é um incomodo – menti.

- Você não sabe mentir – disse e eu aceitei.

Ela olhou por uns minutos as suas mãos e por inércia limpei suas bochechas. Pensei que se queixaria, mas ao que parece gostou do contato.

- Eu desculpo – disse.

- Então vamos fazer as coisas bem – disse secando as últimas lagrimas e levantei seu queixo – não vamos discutir mais e vamos levar tudo bem e em paz.

- Ainda não somos amigos certo? – perguntou.

- Não – respondi sinceramente.

- Você sabe que de qualquer maneira vou me vingar por meu traseiro? – perguntou e eu ri.

- Por que acha que não durmo bem a noite? – ela riu. Tinha um lindo sorriso.

Fez um bico e começou a chorar de novo.

- Ai não! – eu disse – O que foi agora? – perguntei assustado. Eu não fiz nada. Foi pelo o que eu disse?

- É que não sou sempre assim – admitiu soluçando – mas é que me sinto sozinha Edward.

- Não esta sozinha – lembrando-me de um roteiro de filme – você tem a mim – sorri e ela me matou com o olhar. Tudo bem, vou me calar.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho Cullen – disse – É que sinto falta da minha mãe e do meu pai... sei que já começava a ser uma carga e talvez não passávamos muito tempo juntos... mas gostam de mim e gosto deles também – soluçou e a escutei atento – Com mamãe eu conversava e papai me levava para passear, apesar de que tentaram arruinar minha vida e que agora devem estar buscando-me ou talvez não, sinto falta deles, não voltarei com eles, mas preciso de suas palavras de carinho – concluiu.

Algo me impulsionou a seguinte ação. Me arrependerei, mas o fiz de todas as formas.

A abracei.

Bella envolveu seus braços em minha cintura e mantive a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto a acariciava nas costas em círculos para tentar acalmar um pouco. Eu a deixei chorar tudo o que era necessário, não poderia esquecer que era uma menina ainda, mimada e tudo, mas uma criança inocente, que precisava de carinho... e digamos que até agora tudo o que diz para fortalecer o que já sabia, que é um fardo para todos, o tão mimada que é.

Ela adormeceu em meus braços. Quando eu vi que eu poderia me mover a recostei na cama e a cobri com uns cobertores, depois de tirar seus Converse.

Quando acordar vai ter os olhos inchados, eu pensei. Fui para a cozinha e guardei a comida que havia preparado. Era purê de batatas com carne assada e saladas. Ela também tinha feito suco de fruta. Talvez nós possamos jantar isso.

O telefone tocou. Atendi.

- Diga? – respondi.

- _Oi Eddie – _disse Emmett do outro lado.

- Por acaso vocês não trabalham? – perguntei.

_- Você parece uma manada – disse rindo e senti o riso de Jasper. Eu ri também – Esta bem – admitiu – Nos perguntávamos se podíamos passar para te ver._

- Melhor dizendo querem saber se podem vir saquear minha dispensa – respondi e Emmett riu forte.

- _Bom, como seja, podemos? – perguntou._

- Tem uma chave – disse confuso – Alem do mais desde quando perguntam se podem vir?

- _Há uma garota em casa agora – disse Emmett muito sério – Temos que nos acostumar._

- Isso – suspirei – Melhor que estejam aqui, Bella precisa de companhia.

- _O que lhe fez? – esse foi Jasper._

- Nada... só que sofreu uma crise de carinho – respondi – agora dorme.

- _Estaremos ali como as sete da tarde Ed – disse muito calmo._

- Cumprimentos ao Urso, cuide-se Jazz – disse antes de desligar.

Fui para a sala e comecei a assistir televisão. Esta semana estaria totalmente ocupado no trabalho, que bom Samaritano que sou. Sorri para mim mesmo.

Talvez eu pudesse dar uma chave para Bella, mas só talvez. Dificilmente ficaria em casa e os garotos seriam de muita ajuda dessa vez. Eu não posso deixar era sozinha por tanto tempo, na outra noite pela escuridão me fez voltar. Não, eu não posso voltar a me arriscar. Já vai ser quase um mês que ela esta aqui, não sei o que quer ou ela vai fazer com sua vida, até agora eu tenho que mantê-la. Eu fiz uma careta, pode trabalhar se quiser. Sim, eu lhe darei uma chave.

Pode fazer compras, se distrair e até trabalhar, sempre e quando não se meter em linhas que me metam em problemas.

- O que está pensando? – me disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

Saltei ao vê-la de repente; me acomodei e olhei pela janela, já havia escurecido.

- Que hora é? – perguntei.

- Seis – me disse. Seus olhos estavam muito inchados – Quanto tempo dormi? – perguntou.

- Umas quatro horas – respondi.

- Então... no que pensavas? – cutucou minha costela e rodei os olhos. Voltava a ser ela. Me agradava mais a outra Bella, chorona e tudo, mas ser humano antes de tudo.

- Vou te dar uma chave – respondi.

- Sério? Vai me deixar sai? – perguntou feliz.

- Sim, mas com condições – respondi.

- Não estou seqüestrada Edward – disse.

- Finalmente percebeu – a felicitei e ela mostrou a língua – Bem, as condições são que pode sai de casa, fazer compras e tudo o que quiser, mas ninguém pode te ver, não quero problemas, não freqüente lugares onde ia, seus pais estão te procurando e apesar de que o digas que fez por sua própria vontade e mente... vai me colocar em problemas igual Bella – disse sério.

- Posso com isso – respondeu – O que mais?

- Poderá trabalhar também ou estudar – disse e franziu a testa. Não respondeu nada e só assentiu; por agora o deixaria passar.

- Quer comer? – mudou de tema e sorriu.

- Daqui a pouco, os garotos estão vindo – informei e assentiu.

Estávamos assistindo _Dr. House_, quando seu celular tocou. Ela correu até a mesa onde estava e quando o pegou já tinham desligado. Seus olhos ficaram tristes e sentou-se novamente.

- Bella posso perguntar algo?

- Já perguntou – riu.

- Muito engraçada Bella – disse – to falando sério.

- Diga – encolheu os ombros.

- No começo, quando você pensou que estava sequestrada... e então você percebeu que tinha um telefone celular em sua bolsa... Por que você não ligou para alguém? Por que continua sem ligar? – perguntei.

- Não tenho saldo – disse corando e ri.

- Não ria – lançou uma almofada.

- Quer ligar? – perguntou segurando meu celular. Bella tomou insegura e discou um número.

Do outro lado não atenderam... amuou e discou um outro número.

- Rose? – perguntou e até eu escutei a voz das garotas eufóricas – Sim, estou bem, devo reconhecer que foram umas cadelas, mas os agradeço – fez uma pausa – Não, só chamava para saber de você e para dizer que estou bem – outra pausa – Não, o telefone o pedi emprestado, não podem me ligar aqui, logo as chamo do meu – disse – não posso dizer onde estou, talvez logo, eu me comunico – sorriu – Esta bem, também amo vocês. Adeus.

Ela passou o telefone para mim muito mais feliz.

- Obrigada Edward – parou e deu um sonoro beijo na minha bochecha. Ele apenas sorriu. Tinha lábios muito suaves. Edward... você não gosta dela! Gritou minha mente –eu ainda não te perdoei e vou me vingar de qualquer maneira – se foi para a cozinha.

Sim, era a pirralha.

Dessa vez lhe ajudei a colocar os pratos na mesa e a servir a comida. Quando os garotos chegaram nos sentamos e desfrutamos do quão bem Bella cozinhava. Isso o admitia.

Durante o resto da noite notei o quanto Jasper ria com Bella, o Urso estava em seu mundo jogando com Wii. Jasper a tratava muito carinhoso e estava me irritando o quão meloso se tornou a situação.

Jasper gosta de Bella? Não, tem minha idade... não queria sair com uma adolescente. Bella gosta de Jasper? Não... não acho.

Bom, o que me importa de qualquer maneira. Encolhi os ombros e segui no meu canto.

Quando se foram, observava Bella lavar os pratos, eu tomava uma cerveja.

- O que falava com Jasper? – perguntei, minha curiosidade pode mais.

- Oh! Você notou – disse e fez uma careta. Era bastante notável – Jasper é um cara legal, me ofereceu um emprego por algumas horas por dia, o salário é bom por agora – respondeu.

- No que trabalha? – perguntei.

- Ajudarei na Boutique... nas maquinas e também poderei atender os clientes – sorriu. Secou as mãos e ficou encostada no balcão.

- Isso é bom – lhe disse – poderei ter dinheiro e usar para o que precisar.

- Sim – sorriu – Mas não vou sair ainda – pediu.

- Não dizia por isso... pode ficar o quanto precisar – eu disse e me deu um abraço.

Perfeito... eu disse isso? De onde saiu? Ai! Ficar com Emmett e Jasper estava me transformando em um Marica.

Essa noite depois de Bella dormir, fiquei pensando... na vida dos carangueijos. Não, não pensei em nada.

Só esperava que Bella esquecesse essa estúpida vingança infantil. Tampouco é como se lhe tivesse doido tanto.

* * *

**Aiai esses dois... ela ainda é bem _infantil_ e a ligação dela com o Jasper está ficando mais forte. Será que o Edward vai fazer algo por isso?**

**A vingança virá... e é muito engraçada haha... **

**Espero que tenham gostado, e desculpe a demora.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até terça ou quarta.  
**


	6. Porco

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Capítulo VI

Porco

**Bella PDV**

- Já estou indo Edward! – gritei enquanto colocava uma bota.

- São quase nove – disse – Nem sequer tomou café da manhã... Não deixou algo pronto? – perguntou e eu ri.

- Eu tenho que ir, Jasper precisa de mim mais cedo hoje, alem do mais ele vai levar o café da manhã Edward – o olhei e sorri – Eu deixei sua comida pronta na mesa da cozinha.

Sai correndo e entrei no elevador. Quando cheguei à rua, tomei um táxi que me levou a Boutique de Jazz.

Há uma semana eu estava trabalhando na loja, atendia as pessoas e ajuda com alguns cortes na loja de meu amigo, sim, Jasper era meu amigo. Me pagava um bom salário, sendo que trabalhava apenas cinco horas por dia.

Desde que Edward me permitiu sair, me senti melhor e discutimos menos. Agora até podemos manter uma conversa civilizada por meia hora seguida. É todo um feito, eu acho que o meu stress e ficar trancada me fizeram ficar de mal humor no primeiro mês com ele.

No começo Edward se recusou a me deixar sair e quando eu mencionei o do trabalho era sério, ficou realmente irritado, dizendo que ninguém iria cozinhar.

Esta semana foi como um renascimento para mim como pessoa. Até estava pensando em entrar na universidade no próximo ano. Sorri para a nova perspectiva que tomava a minha vida e com energia renovada desci do táxi e fui para a Boutique.

- Que bom que chegou – foi carinhoso o cumprimento de Jasper – tenho nosso café da manhã.

- Obrigada Jasper – eu disse e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Estávamos comendo calmamente, quando Jasper quebrou o silêncio que nos tomava.

- Bella – ele começou, "Eu estava pensando... Você gostaria de sair? – ele perguntou e quase me sufoquei com a fruta que eu estava engolindo. Eu corei e olhei para ele sorrindo.

- Um encontro? – perguntei curiosa e com esperança. Me sentia... estranha e... feliz.

- Sim, um encontro – sussurrou corando.

- Claro – disse imediatamente – Quando? – perguntei.

- O que acha desse fim de mês? – perguntou inseguro – Terá a Feria de Entretenimento, com circo e stand de jogos e comida – terminou com um lindo sorriso.

- É... perfeito – respondi – Faz muito tempo que não saiu.

Mordi meu lábio e continuei comendo, de repente, a aproximação de Jasper me deixava nervosa, mas não os nervos irritantes, mas aqueles que começam no estômago e sobe até o peito e faz seu coração bater mais rápido.

O resto do dia se passou entre atender clientes e levar encomendas para lojas e particulares. Foi muito ocupado e me cansei bastante.

- Te vejo amanhã – me despedi quando já eram duas da tarde. Meu turno tinha acabado.

- Cuide-se Bella – Jasper disse.

Eu decidi ir a pé para o apartamento que ela dividia com Edward. Entrei devagar e vi que tudo era uma bagunça. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, a cozinha cheirava algo queimando e... a comida estava servida.

- Oi – disse quando vi Edward colocar uma jarra de suco no centro da mesa.

- Pensei que chegaria cansada – disse e encolheu os ombros – Fiz a comida – sorri e fui sentar.

Inspecionei a comida... parecia boa... mas ainda não éramos amigos.

- O macarrão grudou um pouco – disse coçando sua cabeça – E o frango acho que cozinhou um pouco mais do que deveria, mas parece bom – disse sorrindo.

- Parece bom – o encorajei – Vamos comer! Vejamos se é bom cozinheiro – tratei de ser alegre. O estava tentando.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e começamos a comer. Eu coloquei um pedaço de frango a boca... estava queimado mas o sabor estava bom. Comemos em silêncio, não um silêncio tão confortável como tinha com Jasper. Edward me deixava desconfortável, para ser honesto, me olhava muito e fixamente. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que sempre queria preencher os silêncios, porque senão se sentia nervoso, e transmitoa esse estado.

- Algo errado? – perguntei e levei o copo de suco a boca.

- Nada – ele disse – e encolheu os ombros. Eu conhecia esse gesto – Como foi seu dia? – perguntou.

- Muito bom, foram bastante pessoas hoje na Boutique do Jazz – comentei alegre. – Eu creio que estou fazendo bem o trabalho – disse orgulhosa – Estive no outro dia – eu disse, pensativo – Poderia ter outro emprego, para que eu possa ajudar com algumas contas, você sabe enquanto me tem acolhida, então quando ... eu puder juntar o dinheiro para alugar um apartamento, nada grande, serei somente eu – eu terminei sorrindo e ele franziu a testa.

- Não precisa de outro emprego – disse cortante – com que ganha com Jazz... é suficiente, não é necessário que me ajude a pagar nada, não ganha tanto nem gasta tanto... guarde esse dinheiro... alem do mais é bom ter alguém que cozinhe comida em bom estado e não queimada – apontou para o prato e eu ri – Se me ajudar com isso sua divida está quitada.

- Obrigada, mas não será por muito tempo, eu não quero incomodar e a independência soa bem – agradeci e segui comendo.

- To vendo – disse meio... triste?

- E como foi o seu dia? – devolvi a pergunta.

- Tranqüilo... só umas poucas chamadas de trabalho, nada muito espetacular nem perigoso, assim acho que Emmet e Jasper vão se divertir – disse sorrindo como quando um menino pequeno faz uma travessura.

- Que bom – disse alegre.

- Estava pensando que poderíamos fazer uma saída grupal no fim do mês – ofereceu – sempre o faço com os garotos, poderia te incluir.

- Oh desculpe – me desculpei – tenho planos.

- Planos? – perguntou confuso.

- Sim, Jasper e eu iremos a uma Feira nessa data – disse e vi pelo canto de olho como Edward engolia sua carne violentamente.

- Assim como um encontro – sussurrou.

- Algo assim – respondi.

O olhar do mal voltou ao rosto de Edward e me atacou com toda sua fúria. Edward sofria de bipolaridade? Há algum tempo estava me perguntando isso. Terminamos de comer e levamos as coisas para a cozinha. Comecei a lavar a louça enquanto Edward me observava da porta.

- Ficou muito bom – lhe disse em modo de elogio e sorriu. Voltava a ser o mesmo Edward arrogante que conheci. Limpei minhas mãos em um pano de prato.

- Sim... o Sujo Tim sempre disse que eu tinha habilidades na cozinha – ele disse.

- O Sujo Tim? – perguntei com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios. Isso não podia ser um nome.

- É um Chef – disse simplesmente.

- Da sua casa? – perguntei divertida.

- Claro, meu pai e minha mãe me faziam de cozinheiro e o Chef escrevia o menu – rodou os olhos e eu ri. Ok... entendi a indireta.

- Quem é? – perguntei com um muxoxo.

- O Sujo Tim foi meu primeiro chefe, quando ainda não começava a seqüestrar pessoas – me contou – É Chef de um local na Avenida Principal, vendem cachorro quentes, Hambúrgueres e essas coisas...

- Gostaria de conhecê-lo, parece incrível – disse.

Logo vimos um pouco de televisão e depois de um tempo eu fui para o quarto. Eu estava quase dormindo quando eu senti a porta do banheiro ser fechada. O chuveiro começou a correr.

O telefone fixo tocava insistentemente, então eu me levantei para atender.

- Olá?

- _Edward esta? – perguntou uma vez feminina._

- Ele estava no banho nesse momento – respondi – Deseja deixar algum recado? – disse o mais amável possível.

- _Sim, disse que Lauren ligou e que nos vemos no Motel de sempre, ainda que eu atrase alguns minutos para chegar – brincou com uma risada estúpida. Por que diabos estava apertando o telefone tão forte? Eu relaxei._

- Ok, eu vou te dizer senhorita – eu respondi.

_- Você é a empregada ele me disse que tinha? – perguntou sangue ferveu dentro de mim – Noella... acho que esse é o seu nome certo?_

- Bella, meu nome é Bella – respondi.

- _Isso, se cuide Bella – disse e desligou._

Fui para a cama e sentei, acariciei os lados da minha cabeça e me acalmei. Edward é assi ... não tinha razão para estar chateado ou sim? Eu não entendia se essa raiva me era da atitude da mulher e que espalhasse o que fariam juntos, ou se saber que Edward disse para ser sua empregada.

- Quem ligou? – perguntou saindo do chuveiro. Seu corpo estava coberto da cintura para baixo com uma toalha e de seu cabelo pequenas gotas de água salpicavam seu corpo. Ele parecia malditamente sexy, mas minha raiva era maior.

- A Srta. Lauren disse que teria um atraso minutos, mas que esperara o Senhor – respondi acidamente – no mesmo Motel de sempre, agora o deixo, vou me recolher para seguir com meus deveres – sai do quarto e o senti atrás de mim. Eu cruzei meus braços e fiquei de costas.

- Bella – bufou irritado e pude imaginar como puxada seu cabelo – Desculpe, mas é que não podia dizer que uma garota morava comigo, ninguém sabe sobre minha vida, meu trabalho e menos sofre isso – virei e apontava para nada.

Ou seja que eu era _isso._ Ok... entendo.

- Não tem que me dar explicações Edward – eu disse e fui para o quarto de novo. Me encolhi como um caracol entre os cobertores e dez minutos depois eu senti a porta da frente de fechar.

Comecei a me arrumar para sair. Não ficaria como estúpida aqui trancada entre quatro paredes.

Meu celular tocou e olhei a tela. Era Carmen. Era era minha coleta na Boutique do Jasper, confeccionava alguns desenhos com meu amigo. Quando a conheci imediatamente nos tornamos próximas.

- Oi Carmen – disse.

- _Oi Bella – disse tão suave como sempre._

- Como está? Aconteceu algo? – perguntei.

- _Bella preciso de um favor – pediu com a voz de cordeirinho a ponto de morrer._

- Diga – disse enquanto espalhava o Gloss por meus lábios.

- _Poderia me ajudar com Matt? – perguntou._

Matt... o pequeno filho da minha amiga. Tinha só um ano e meio de idade. Ela e Eleazar são muito jovens, me atreveria a dizer que só tem uns cinco anos a mais do que eu, mas muito responsáveis. Sua família era composta por eles três.

- Claro – disse de imediato – O que você precisa?

_- É que eu e Eleazer precisamos sair para fazer algumas compras, hoje farão à noite no shopping e queremos aproveitar esta oportunidade – ela disse – Já sabe que temos que poupar._

- Eu entendo, eu cuido dele – eu aceitei com alegria. Eu gostava de crianças.

_- Obrigada Bella, então depois te levamos em casa com Eleazer. – ofereceu... mas eu tive uma idéia melhor._

- Carmem, olha... estou sozinha em casa, se quiser poderá trazer o pequeno Matt aqui – disse sorrindo. Você me paga Edward.

- _Seu companheiro de quando não vai se irritar, não é? – perguntou insegura._

- Não. Como acha! Edward ama crianças – respondi rindo e ela riu comigo. – E Carlmen... poderia me emprestar um vestido?

.

Eu estava com Matt em meus braços, enquanto nos despedíamos de seus pais na porta do apartamento. Carmen o tinha levado muito agradável. Ela sabia que estava vivendo com Edward, um companheiro de quarto... e amigo de infância.

Fechei a porta e liguei no canal de desenhos animados. Eu deixei o pequeno dentro do cercado que haviam trago e corri para o banheiro. Eu troquei o meu vestido, era simples... mas que me deixava parecendo com uma jovem mãe. Eu sorri maliciosamente. Eu parecia uma mistura entre o sensual e doce. Eu soltei meu cabelo e passei a maquiagem suave.

Liguei o som e coloquei uma musica da _Lady Gaga_... logo liguei para Edward. Eram exatamente as nova da noite. Duvido que esteja fazendo algo. Tremi diante a imagem.

- _Aconteceu algo Bella? – perguntou preocupado. Agora._

- Não, só estou ligando para dizer que sai – disse, estava ao lado do aparelho de som.

- _O que é essa música? – perguntou._

- Vim a uma festa da casa de uma amiga de trabalho, chegarei amanhã – disse.

- _Bem – disse alegre – Hm... isso, cuide-se._

- Te vejo Edward – eu ri.

- _Certeza que não vai chegar? – perguntou._

- Sim, amanhã te vejo – lhe cortei.

Fui para a sala e Matt estava atento aos desenhos enquanto o apontava e me falava certa incoerente. Sorri. Fui para a cozinha e fiz algo para jantar, nada muito elaborado. Preparei salsichas para o pequeno e meu sorriso aumentava ainda mais.

Comecei a ouvir Taylor Swift. Ela alegrava minha noite.

Coloquei a mesa e tomei Matt nos braços. Estava tudo servido, só era questão de minutos. Só faltava um toque especial. Lhe dei umas instruções a Matt, não sabia se me entenderia, mas não perdia nada com tentar.

A porta da frente se abriu e senti um golpe contra a parede. Besos, chiados, o suficiente...

- Meu amor, você chegou! – gritei da sala e Matt riu.

O silêncio reinou. Eu fui com _meu_ bebê até a entrada e ali estava Edward colocando sua camisa em uma _muito _apertada calça ao lado de uma loira com cara de boneca.

- Quem é ela? – A loira perguntou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Aproximei-me dele e Matt sussurrou um _papai_. Lauren, como a identifiquei, estava em choque. Então... beijei Edward. Sem comentários, só rocei os lábios.

- Como foi seu dia no escritório querido? – Eu perguntei carinhosamente e olhei para Lauren – E você trouxe sua secretária – Eu estendi minha mão e ela a tomou –Lauren, certo?

- Edward – sussurrou a loira de Edward muito, muito vermelho.

- Bella – Edward sussurrou.

- Com que Bella! – gritou – Não quer era sua empregada? Secretaria, eu? É casado e tem um filho, safado! – logo um tapa ressoou no ambiente... doeu em meu rosto só de ver, mas ele merecia. Gostava de dar tapa na minha bunda, agora que visse como doíam as palmadas em qualquer parte do corpo.

- Lauren não é o que parece, eu posso explicar isso – disse Edward desesperado.

- Explique para sua esposa maldito – soltou – lhe direi a todas quem você realmente é. Cretino!

- O que vai acontecer com o sexo fantástico? –perguntou um ferido Edward.

- Pergunte a sua mão – soltou a loira – Olhou para mim – Me desculpe, eu juro que não sabia de nada – e saiu batendo a porta.

Matt riu, seu riso era tão contagioso que me juntei a ele. Edward me olhou de um canto. Me olhava. Me matava com seu olhar. Dei de ombros e beijei o rosto de Matt.

- BELLA! – Edward gritou, após cinco minutos. Sim, havia saído do estado de choque.

Estava na mesa, jantando e com Matt em minhas pernas, dando-lhe de comer.

- Diga-me querido – lhe disse – Sua comida vai esfriar se não comer.

- Não se faça de divertida – me sussurrou muito perto de meu rosto. Ha! Como se isso me desse medo.

- Não o fato – disse docemente.

- É uma vingança – disse – tudo porque eu chamei você de empregada? – Ele perguntou – Você contratou um bebê e tudo. Doente! Você fodeu a minha noite Bella! Olha o que você fez! – apontou para sua calça e caiu em uma cadeira com a cabeça nas mãos.

- Sim... está fodido Cullen – ri – Há quanto tempo você está de abstinência? – Eu perguntei.

- Não fode – disse e olhou para o bebê. Edward estava controlando apenas por Matt.

Bateram na porta e corri para abrir. Era Carmen. Afortunadamente lhes havia ido muito bem. Passei Matt e suas coisas e fiquei de levar o vestido no dia seguinte. Se foram e fui arrastada por Edward para a sala.

- Já não tem bebê, assim que fale – o enfrentei.

- Não te suporto – disse frustrado.

- Tão pouco eu – lhe disse.

- Me beijou! – se queixou – Arruinou minha reputação!

- Não te beijei – me queixei – foi atuação – disse corada – E acha que me importa sua reputação... pois não.

- É um demônio Bella Swan – disse e se sentou à mesa.

- Melhor comer algo, logo sua mão terá muito trabalho – apontei para sua virilha e antes que dissesse algo corri para o quarto.

Tirei meu vestido e coloquei o pijama. Fui para o quarto, e Edward estava acariciando sua testa. Deveria acariciar por outro lado, pensei com maldade, eu ri. Eu olhei e fiquei duro.

- Isso não foi pelo _Empregada_ – destaquei a palavra – Foi pelas palmadas, assim que me deve uma... Boa noite Edward.

Me olhou surpreendido e desapareci. Me cobri com os cobertores e inconscientemente acariciei meus lábios. _Que Merda!_ Ok... não é nada.

Amaldiçoei. Não era necessário beijar... não era. Seus lábios eram tão macios e... e... melhor eu dormir. Amanhã tinha que ver Edward muito cedo e eu queria rir na sua cara. Apenas amanhã... estaríamos quites.

**Fim da Segunda Parte**

* * *

**Ai a Bella não é fácil haha' doidinha xD E ela e o Jazz hein... será que o Edward se sentiu afetado com esse encontro deles? hum**

**Hoje começa a maratona. Que vai até domingo com um capítulo por dia. Espero que gostem.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	7. Primeiro Outtake

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Primeiro Outtake**

Minha versão dos Fatos

**Edward PDV**

.

Era um dia ensolarado e os cervos como _Bambi_ corriam felizes pelo bosque e na longa campina... tão felizes como irmão. Não, mentira. Essa imagem teria sido ideal nesse momento... é como quando todos ficam em silêncio e soam os gritos. Por acaso não há uma música para quando te dão uma bofetada? O _Chan _não servem.

- Lauren não é o que parece, eu posso explicar isso – disse desesperado. Lauren... minha _amiga_ me olhava com olhos entrecerrados.

- Explique para sua esposa maldito – soltou – lhe direi a todas quem você realmente é. Cretino! – Não... estava acabado. Minha reputação.

- O que vai acontecer com o sexo fantástico? – perguntei ainda esperançado... talvez ela repensava ao mencioná-lo.

- Pergunte a sua mão – disse zombando a maldita. Logo olhou para Bella – Me desculpe, eu juro que não sabia de nada – e se foi batendo a porta.

Nem mesmo prestei atenção que Bella tinha saído do corredor de entrada. Eu me inclinei contra a parede e me acariciei sua bochecha. Ouch! Tapas doíam.

Bem... eu estava no meio de um quarto com uma loira deslumbrante. Lauren. Essa mulher era uma deusa na cama. Um metro e setenta, cabelos sedosos, curvas onde deveriam estar e... merda! Uma máquina de sexo. Tinha algumas idéias tão loucas que às vezes eu corava. É madura e uma garota estável. Nós estávamos no motel... quando meu celular tocou e tudo foi tão rápido que parece que eu tinha lapsos de memória.

Fui para casa, porque Bella me disse para não estaria e sempre é mais confortável ter sexo em seu território... mas eu cheguei aqui e ouvi uma _Meu amor, você chegou._ Naquele momento eu percebi que algo estava errado, muito errado. Soltei Lauren e fiquei com uma dor na minha virilha enquanto arrumava a camisa... Por que eu arrumei a camisa?

Foi quando o céu me mostrou a resposta desse _Meu amor_. Bella, o demônio, a pirralha, a Deusa do Submundo... apareceu diante dos meus olhos com um bebê nos braços. Que soe os _Chan_.

Eu não me lembro de ter tido nada com ela, pensei nesse minuto, além do mais as crianças demoram em aparecer... Quanto tempo teria aquela criança? Eu recebi Bella sozinha, a menos que sob aquele vestido grande trouxe algum outro pirralho escondido, mas é impossível, eu teria notado. Edward deixa de divagar, eu disse a mim mesmo. Seguramente era uma piada, sim.

Então o menino me chamou de _Papai_, Bella beijou-me, Lauren fez uma cena, Bella sorria, Bella chamou Lauren de secretária – sendo que é Gerente de uma empresa, o seu ego sofreu – Lauren me batei, Lauren gritava, o garoto sorria, Lauren saiu, Bella saiu.

Bella.

Bella.

- BELLA! – gritei em quanto sai de meu estado de choque de continuas divagações mentais. O compreendi.

Caminhei até a sala e encontrei Bella sentada com esse lindo vestido que a fazia parecer uma mãe muito sexy e abnegada... com o menino em suas pernas, lhe dando de comer. Contive um grito, não queria que essa coisa começasse a gritar e chorar. Logo vomitaria em cima da roupa e iria feder.

- Diga-me querido – disse a maldita – Sua comida vai esfriar se não comer – apontou para um prato... não, certamente teria veneno.

- Não se faça de divertida – sussurrei muito próximo do seu rosto e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Há! Estúpida. Tinha tanta vontade de estrangular-la, como ela não era a que tinha o pacote entre as pernas... mas não podia, havia um menino no meio. Esme e Carlisle se sentiriam envergonhados se o fizesse.

- Não o faço – disse docemente. Era excelente!

Pensando melhor... tenho um diamante bruto nas mãos, poderia começar como Representante e a colocaria para trabalhar de atriz, seria boa e me daria dinheiro grátis. Logo a venderia para um bordel como vingança. Ri internamente... ainda que não, ela me colocaria em problemas, mais do que eu tenho.

- É uma vingança – assegurei– tudo porque eu chamei você de empregada? – perguntei – Você contratou um bebê e tudo. Doente! Você fodeu a minha noite Bella! Olha o que você fez! – apontei para minha calça e cai em uma cadeira com a minha cabeça entre minhas mãos.

- Sim... está fodido Cullen – riu – Há quanto tempo você está de abstinência? – perguntou e abri minha boca.

- Não fode – disse e olhei para o bebê. Só estava me controlando por causa que babava e ria... e comia. Era fofo. Concentre-se Cullen!

Bateram na porta e Bella correu para abrir. Era Carmen. Essa garota trabalhava com Bella, para Jasper, ao que parece o garoto que estava indo e havia sido cúmplice nas travessuras de Bella se chamava Matt e ele era o filho de Carmen, uma amiga de Bella.

Eu fui para a sala e coloquei o meu sorriso amigável para o casal que deviam ter a minha idade enquanto se iam. Peguei Bella pelo braço e ficou tensa. Quando eles se foram... a arrastei até o corredor.

- Já não tem bebê, assim que fale – me enfrentou. Nossa, buscava a briga.

- Não te suporto – disse frustrado. Era a verdade.

- Tão pouco eu – me disse com fúria nos olhos

- Me beijou! – me queixei. Não sei porque o disse, só saiu, além do mais o lembrei. Santo Deus! Me beijou... Bella me beijou. – Arruinou minha reputação! – gritei.

- Não te beijei – se queixou – foi atuação – disse enquanto corava – E acha que me importa sua reputação... pois não. – estúpida, maldita, repetia minha mente.

- É um demônio Bella Swan – disse e sentei à mesa.

- Melhor comer algo, logo sua mão terá muito trabalho – apontou para minha virilha e correu para o _seu_ quarto, antes que me levantasse e fizesse algo.

Estava frustrado, irritado, triste, magoado... era uma montanha-russa de emoções e tudo por causa do demônio que morava em minha casa. De agora em diante eu me fixaria nos casos que tomava. Olhei para minha virilha. O pior é que ela tinha razão... não podia ocupar o banheiro, teria que usar a minha mão.

Provei algo do purê que tinha feito. Ele não estava envenenado. Não era tão ruim. Ou sim? Com arruinar a minha reputação e uma noite de sexo acabava de ganhar a primeira posição na lista das _cem pessoas que mais odeio_.

Joguei os pratos na cozinha e atirei-me no sofá. Tudo estava tão bem na parte da manhã.

Não, mentira de novo.

A esperei com almoço pronto, foi a primeira vez que eu cozinhei para uma garota que não era mãe e ela vem e me diz _Sairei com Jasper no final do mês_... Idiota.

Por que estou incomodado? Bella não é nada minha, só compartilhamos o apartamento. _Meu apartamento_. Oh sim! Ela rouba os amigos que eu tenho, os únicos dois, por isso me incomoda, é claro, o que mais poderia ser... Nada!

O fim do mês é dos garotos, saída dos garotos, sexo com as meninas... bem, descartando Jazz, Boliche, Sinuca... cerveja e embriaguez. E ela chega a sair com Jazz, repetiu minha malvada mente com a voz que ocuparia no _My Little Pony_.

De repente a ouvi.

- Isso não foi pelo _Empregada_ – disse como se lê-se minha mente, dando-me respostas – Foi pelas palmadas, assim que me deve uma... Boa noite Edward.

A olhei surpreso. Ok... foi pelas palmadas. Ou seja que ainda lhe devia pelo empregada. Bella é uma maldita infantil. As pessoas grandes e maduras não fazem essas coisas por vingança. Mas é claro que ela não é madura, ainda é uma criança, uma pirralha. Edward, nunca se meta com as meninas. Eu me lembrava.

Eu estava da minha cama... o sofá, e comecei a pensar em possíveis teorias pelas quais Bella se comportava assim.

Talvez ela queria atenção, sim, o estava conseguindo. Também podia ser que era uma dessas líderes de torcida, onde depois de terminar a piada e ter acabado com a sua vida... diziam: _Surpresa! Você caiu Edward! Olhe para a câmera._ Eu não acho... isso não acontecia com pessoas normais. Sim, eu sou normal.

Outra possível teoria é que Bella se sentia atraída por mim e me desejava em segredo, então vem e revoluciona os meus hormônios. Claro, pode ser um jogo sexual, ela queria que a... não. Não iria foder Bella. Ela deve ter experiência com os moleques da escola. Pare aí mesmo! Bella vem de Colégio de Freiras – _menina rica _–, mas ela tinha um namorado, estava se casando. Por que, então sempre cora. Bella não pode ser virgem, ou sim? Eu ri, já estava em um humor melhor. Bella virgem! Há! Sim, e a fada dos dentes existe. Nunca me deixou dinheiro, bem, meus pais não tinham dinheiro. Muito ruim.

Nenhuma garota dessa idade é virgem.

Terminei de ver _Glee,_ uma serie de _Nerds_, mas Nerds que são bastante _Cool. _Logo dormi.

.

Acordei suando. Maldito cortpo. Tive um sonho onde Bella me beijava. Que nojo! Por que eu me importo se ela me beije? Não o fazia bem. Bem... o sonho estava indo para obter cenas melhores, ou seja, cenas para maiores de idade... quando o meu estômago doeu.

Corri para o banheiro e me tranquei lá. Que horas são? Havia sol.

Depois de... bom... de fazer o que você faz no banheiro, eu sai. E adivinha quem estava acordada? Sim! Minha melhor amiga... _Bella._

- Você sabia que eu posso acusá-la de invasão de propriedade privada? – rodei os olhos e fiz uma careta.

- É o meu banheiro, o estava marcando – disse rindo de sua cara de nojo.

- Porco – ela sussurrou.

Eu ia responder... mas a dor no estômago voltou. Merda! Já fui fazer... literalmente.

Do outro lado da porta senti como Bella estava rindo ruidosamente. Eu saí e ela enxugava as lágrimas. Eu ia perguntar o que aconteceu, mas... sim, outra vez o banheiro.

Depois de pelo menos dez vezes trancado no banheiro... pude sair e feliz, vazio. A olhei e ela não conteve a gargalhada.

- Vamos ver se você aprender a não me chamar de empregada – disse – Olha que as empregadas têm muito poder Cullen.

- O que você fez com a comida de noite Bruxa? – Eu perguntei com os olhos apertados.

- Nada, só temperei um pouco – comentou olhando suas unhas.

- Minha comida – rebati – O que colocou?

- Laxante – disse e me lançou uma caixa vazia de dose tabletes.

- Louca! – gritei – Podia ter me intoxicado.

- Ui! – disse feliz.

- Irei ao médico – informei irritado. Eu não podia ficar doente, não agora e não por culpa de uma garota, eu tinha um grande entre as mãos que não poderia desperciar.

Fui tomar banho e saiu como de costume. Molhado e com uma toalha em torno de sua cintura. Sim, meu ego fazia seu ato de presença.

Eu tive uma idéia. Quando se brinca com fogo... você pode se queimar.

Bella estava lendo um livro na cama. _Bodas de Sangue_. Eu sorri e me olhou intrigada.

- Bella – chamei sua atenção – O que está lendo?

- Bodas de Sangue – disse e começou a me contar do que se tratava, que era seu favorito e Bla! Sim... Bella precisava de atenção.

- Interessante – conclui – Viu MTV na ultima semana?

- Não, não vejo esses canais, mas sei que estão passando um programa que se chama Câmeras Ocultas e essas coisas, dizem que é divertido – disse como se não fosse nada e voltou a ler.

Não, Bella não era das garotas que saem e gritam _Surpresa!_

Então... me aproximei até ela e tirei o livro que tinha entre as mãos. Ela ia falar, mas não deixei, em vez disso tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e... a beijei. Sim... a beijei... e daí?

No começo chutou e se fez de difícil, mas como todas, caiu. Não fui cuidadoso nem nada, não é como se fosse seu primeiro beijo, que tem que lembrar e coisas do estilo.

Enquanto minha língua entrou em sua boca e massageava em todo lugar que poderia encontrar, ela se limitou em segurar em meu pescoço e, lentamente, puxou meu cabelo. Eu verifiquei que não tinha muita experiência, mas eu me retirei. A situação começou a esquentar e eu não podia arriscar. Bella respirava com dificuldade e me olhava estranho.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou entre dentes soltando-se de mim.

Sorri de lado e comecei a me afastar. Peguei roupa e abri a porta.

- Isso... se chama beijo. Bella – disse.

- Não se faça de idiota comigo – sussurrou irritada. Seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos.

- Não foi nada Bella, só comprovava uma teoria – comentei e encolhi os ombros.

- Não volte a se aproximar de mim! – me lançou uma almofada – Animal! Não sou uma de suas putas de tempo livre!

Sai rindo do quarto. É que podia ser mais divertido?

Sim... Bella me deseja. Eu e meu Ego saímos felizes.

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

Idiota, estúpido, doente, egoísta, animal... Edward!

Eu toquei meus lábios e me desesperei. Ele tinha me beijado sem permissão, como se eu fosse uma das suas putas. Que raiva! Mas isso não ficaria assim... não, já basta de vingança. Eu tenho que provar que ele não pode jogar comigo, como quisesse. Não há nada melhor do que a indiferença, é melhor do que a vingança.

Tomei seu laptop depois que saiu e conectei na Internet, precisava enviar um email para Rose, conversar com alguém.

Espero que tenha intoxicado, pensei enquanto abria o e-mail e escrevia.

_Rose, isso... às vezes preciso muito de uma amiga... sei que te disse que a primeira saberia quando acontecesse e... bom... hoje me deram um beijo. Sim, meu primeiro beijo... e não, não foi com quem queria nem como queria._

_Te amo Rosie._

Enviei-o e esperei que Rose quando o visse me disse palavras de conforto. Só era meu primeiro beijo... nada muito importante. Eu desliguei o laptop e tentei dormir novamente. Estava irritada com Edward... mas quando ele me beijou, eu senti borboletas, não daquelas que vão para o seu coração, mas aqueles que permanecem em seu estômago e mais embaixo. Malditos hormônios, me repreendi.

* * *

**Edward e Bella estão confusos e nem percebem x)**

**Algumas pessoas não curtiram Bella com o Jazz.. mas será necessário para abrir os olhos do Edward.**

**Espero que estejam gostando dos capítulos x)**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	8. Te Conhecendo

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Terceira Parte**

Capítulo VII

Te Conhecendo

**Bella PDV**

Estava picando algumas verduras e preparando a comida enquanto Edward estava jogado sobre o sofá como um animal bebendo uma cerveja.

Há menos de meia hora tinha chegado do trabalho e tinha feito mais coisas no apartamento do que ele fez durante toda a manhã. O que era para ter boa genética, não faz nada e parece tão radiante como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Bem. Estava terminando de preparar a comida, a podia deixar cozinhando enquanto limpava o resto. Olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. Eram duas e meia da tarde. Tinha até às seis horas, hoje era sexta-feira, fim do mês. Saída de Jasper.

- Mova-se – disse ao Edward que me olhou com cara de nada. Liguei o aspirador e eu comecei a passar no tapete da sala.

= Estou assistindo televisão – ele disse, desligando o aparelho, - você tem toda a tarde para fazer isso.

- Você sabe que não – eu respondi voltando a aspirar – hoje eu vou sair, assim que eu faço isso agora a menos que queira que eu te conte como termina esse capítulo – ameacei.

- Por favor! – Ele disse ironicamente – Você não vai.

- _Elena descobre que Stefan antes de ser transformado em Vampiro, tinha algo com uma garota, Katherine, que era igual a ela... e era vampira – _disse sorrindo_ – se sente tão magoada por isso e sai correndo, e bate o carro, da a volta na rua desolada... fim _– disse e me olhou com ódio. Oh! Ia me esquecendo... agora vem a melhor parte, _eles fazer sexo_ – segui com minha limpeza... até que voltou a desligar a máquina. Edward queria brigar.

- Sabe o que acabou de fazer? – me perguntou enquanto desligava a televisão.

- Contei o episódio de _Vampire Diaries_? – perguntei sorrindo

- Esperei este episódio por semanas – sussurrou e acreditava que me assustava – eu li todos os livros de Diários do Vampiro e esperei por este episódio da série e você me diz! Pirralha estúpida! – gritou.

- Você lê? – Eu perguntei e revirou os olhos.

- Mais do que você – ele respondeu.

- Lembro que estamos irritados, assim que não me dirija a palavra – lhe recomendei.

- Ui! Verdade que agora estamos na Lei do Gelo, não nos falamos – riu.

- Exato! Até que compreende – lhe disse e segui com o meu.

- Pois estamos falando – disse frustrado.

- Eu não falo, você não fala comigo – respondi.

- Claro que não, acaba de falar comigo – me provocou.

- Claro que não, está imaginando coisas Edward, falava com o vento – terminei de mover a máquina para o tapete e enchendo a cozinha. Segui. Ele queria a guerra.

- Você falou! – Ele zombou.

- Não te escuto – cantarolei

- É claro que sim – cantou muito perto de mim.

- Que não! – gritei.

- Quem sim! – me irritou.

- Vai a merda! – lhe disse e desapareci. Não estava para infantilidade.

Arrumei o quarto e comecei a fazer qualquer coisa que não incluísse Edward Cullen nos planos. Na hora do almoço comemos em um rigoroso silêncio, quebrado apenas para agradecer os serviços e as coisas que soavam na mesa.

Então, tomei banho e me vesti para sair. Quando eu saí, Edward também estava arrumado, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro preta sobre uma camisa que se agarrava ao seu corpo, jeans desgastados e botas de caubói. Filho da puta! Parecia bom com tudo.

Meu vestido humilde era uma camisa bastante infantil com capuz e jeans com Converse.

- Vai sair? – perguntou.

- Falou comigo! Ganhei! – tive vontade de rir na sua cara, lhe tivesse mostrado meu dedo médio, mas não – E sim... importa?

- Não... tanto faz – disse – Eu irei com os garotos para jogar boliche e logo ficaremos bêbados e conseguiremos sexo – sorriu de lado. Porco.

- Sairei com Jasper, iremos a uma Feira, logo comeremos doces e terminaremos vomitando em cor rosado e nos divertiremos – sorri.

- Jasper vai no Boliche – disse rindo.

- Não – assegurei – Sairá comigo.

Ia dizer algo... quando meu encontro chegou. Corri para a porta, e lá estava Jasper. Estávamos iguais! Ele usava uma camisa com touca e com calças Jeans e Converse. Trazia um buquê de rosas. Eu sorri e me devolveu o gesto.

- Jasper amigo! – Edward cumprimentou-o e arrastou-o para dentro da sala deixando-me sozinha no corredor.

- Olá Edward – disse – Você vai sair? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro, você, Emmett e eu... ao boliche – disse rindo e abraçando.

- Edward –Jasper disse – Eu não vou, eu tenho um encontro com a Bella.

A mandíbula de Edward se contorceu e minha mente estava em festa, outro ponto para mim.

- Essas rosas para quem são? – perguntou Edward.

- Bella – disse Jasper enquanto se aproximava e me entregava – Essas rosas estão vermelhas pela inveja que sentem diante sua perfeição, mas ainda assim vem para idolatrar-te – disse em perfeito sotaque do sul e eu podia apostar que havia uma poça de baba em meus pés .

- Obrigada – sussurrei enquanto corava.

Edward olhava alheio a situação e coçou a cabeça. Eu me pergunto por que Edward não podia ser como Jasper, só um pouco de cavalheirismo.

- Bem, eu vou indo antes de ficar com Diabetes – disse irônico o muito engraçadinho.

- Tchau – disse Jasper.

Nos olhamos e saímos praticamente atrás dele, rumo a Feira de entretenimento.

.

.

.

- Sério? – Eu perguntei, eu quase gritei.

- Sim – sussurrou um Jasper envergonhado – Eu nunca tive uma namorada.

- Uau! – Eu disse e sorri – Isso deixa você ainda mais perfeito do Jazz – disse enquanto ele segurava o grande gorila que tinha ganhado para mim em uma cabine de pelúcia, onde tinha que conseguir resolver alguns enigmas. Jasper era um homem muito inteligente.

- Nunca tive a necessidade de uma... sempre me dediquei a estudar, logo a cumprir meus sonhos e estou aqui com vinte quatro anos e praticamente um Nerd – sorriu.

- O acho romântico – sussurrei.

Continuamos a caminhar, entramos em um parque, logo nos fomos no Carrossel, para tirar fotos, brincamos nos Stands, comemos doces e agora estávamos prestes a entrar em um cisne que era na verdade um barco e fazia um passeio por uma lagoa . Eu não sei, estava nervosa.

Acomodei o meu gorila e nos sentamos. Nós conversamos sobre trivialidades. Eu fiquei sabendo que Jasper veio do sul, por isso o seu sotaque sulista, sempre quis ser um desenhador e com esforço estava ganhando um nome na indústria. Ele me contou sobre sua família, não tinha irmãos e adorava cavalos. Disse-lhe também mais sobre mim.

- Bella? – me perguntou quanto passamos embaixo de umas folhas de visco.

Instintivamente corei e sorri. Não podia fazer menos que cumprir com a tradição.

Jasper se aproximou e acariciou meus lábios nos seus suavemente, quase como se me tocasse com uma rosa. Foi terno e foi exatamente isso... um beijo. Um beijo perfeito. Quando não conseguíamos nos separamos e... meu coração não parava de bater forte. Eu mordi meu lábio e vi meu sorriso refletido nos olhos claros de Jazz.

.

.

.

- Foi tudo incrível Bella, muito obrigado por aceitar – disse Jasper.

- De nada – lhe disse – Poderíamos sair outro dia... logo... se quiser – tratei de ser atrevida.

- Claro! – me disse feliz – te vejo segunda na... Boutique.

Esta é a parte onde eu não sabia o que se fazia. Jasper se aproximou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Agradeci-lhe por dentro com um sorriso que se exteriorizou.

Subi para o apartamento e fui direto para o computador. Ligue-o e vi o meu e-mail. Rose ainda não respondeu. Enviei outro e-mail.

_Rosie__... Allie (eu sei que você vai estar ai Pixie)_

_Eu sei que ainda não responderam o outro e-mail, mas eu preciso dizer a ninguém... Lembram que eu disse ontem havia me dado meu primeiro beijo e que não era como eu sonhei? Bem... hoje eu tive o meu primeiro beijo, sim... esse foi como deveria ser o primeiro... foi porque eu quis e... excelente, simplesmente mágico._

_Eu amo vocês..._

Eu fechei a janela e fui para o quarto. Ouvi à porta, e era muito cedo para Edward voltar, era suposto que ficaria bêbado.

Fiquei chocada quando o vi de pé ao lado da cozinha, molhado da cabeça aos pés, com folhas de Lago em seu cabelo e franzindo a testa.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei assustada – Te fizeram alguma coisa?

- Que brega é Bella! – me disse e logo colocou voz de _My Little Pony _– Ui! Um beijo em baixo do Visco – agora falar normal – Não sei se me lembra dos clichês dos anos quarenta ou de _Harry Potter e Cho Chang_ no quinto filme – seguiu com seu monólogo enquanto entrava no quarto.

Estava em choque. Molhado. Folhas. Lago. Idiota.

- Estava me espiando! – recriminei.

- Não – se defendeu – Emmet e eu decidimos dar um passeio, o que é diferente.

- Claro! Nos botes de Cisne no Lago a luz da lua. Passaram embaixo do Visco? – perguntei sarcástica – Que lindo casal.

- Não sou Gay para fazer essas coisas Bella, só sentíamos curiosidade, comentei a Em sobre seu encontro e decidimos ir ver como estavam – disse – Só isso...

- Você me espiou – afirmei novamente.

- Está bem! Espiamos e daí?

- Isso não se faz Edward – o repreendi – Achei que me respeitava.

- Bom, se te alegra, foi Emmet que queria ir ver primeiro beijo de Jazz, mas claro, você já é toda uma mestre no assunto... a mim não me interessa ver como beija outros – comentou irritado.

Ok... isso doeu. Ele não sabia de nada.

- É minha vida, só não se meta nela e podemos viver em paz – lhe disse.

- Assim que estão saindo – disse depois de um silêncio.

- Sim... bom não... o que importa? – perguntei.

- Claro que não me importa – encolheu os ombros – só tinha curiosidade.

- Bom, também estou curiosa – o apontei – como ficou assim?

- Emmet é muito grande, se aproximou muito para ver com o binóculo e o bote virou – disse corando.

Não pude evitar a gargalhada que soltei. É que ao que parece Edward estava competindo contra sua própria estupidez... e o mais surpreendente é que superava a si mesmo.

- Bem, eu vou dormir – disse e saí da sala.

Eu me inclinei contra a porta, enquanto pensava... pensava sobre o beijo com Jasper. Tinha sido tão carinhoso, tão único, tão perfeito... mas não queimava minha pele. Maldição! Se supõe que se devem separar os sentimentos, um é paixão e luxúria e o outro real, que não desaparece depois de alguns momentos, o carinho, amor. Como saber a diferença?

.

.

.

**Edward PDV**

Levantei-me com o corpo todo dolorido no dia seguinte... cair em um lago de um cisne e, em seguida, começar dormir na sua cama que é um sofá... não é melhor terapia do mundo.

Bella já estava preparando o café da manhã.

Eu não entendia a sua obsessão, porque tudo fosse perfeito. Também tem que ter tempo para desfrutar, o melhores momentos saem do imprevisto, da improvisação. Lembrei-me de que não estávamos conversando, parecia quase uma novela de amor de época... tão malditamente brega. Não fale comigo! Cale-se você! Rodei os olhos instintivamente, e devorei o que colocou na frente dos meus olhos.

Eu não deveria ter concordado para ir espionar... O que me importa se ela estava beijando o Jasper? Nada, não é problema meu, mas claro, a curiosidade tomou conta de mim e eu não podia deixar de vê-los. Era tão estranho, tão repugnante, ou... pelo menos eu queria ver assim. Por quê?

A tarde passou muito lentamente e, finalmente, veio à noite. Em suma, com Bell só dedicamos a ficar deitados no sofá o dia todo. Ainda estava limpo, já que ontem teve o cuidado de deixar tudo em ordem. Uma ordem quase absurda.

A situação era absurda. Sentado um ao lado do outro e sem falar. Nos ignorando.

Até que... começou um novo capítulo de _Glee_. Bella se pôs muito atenta e cantou com os atores todas as musicas.

- Você gosta do programa? – perguntei.

- Sim, é meu favorito – respondeu.

- É bom, também gosto – comentei – Todos nós poderíamos identificar com algum dos personagens, é algo realmente bom... digo... ver assim de fora.

- O faz? – perguntou.

- Desde pequeno – disse.

E assim foi que começamos a conversar, não era algo obrigado ou artificial, foi mais bem fluido e espontâneo.

.

.

.

- Eu não acredito em você, seus pais não podiam ser tão cruéis – disse chocado.

- Bella, não têm dinheiro, como você – disse arrependido.

- Eu acreditei em Papai Noel até que tinha doze Edward – ela disse como se fosse óbvio – E eu descobri porque minhas amigas colocaram minha cabeça, entre o Closet e surpresa! Estavam todos os presentes que era suposto o Papai Noel trazer – terminou aflita.

- Tem razão, o meu é mais cruel... era Natal meus pais não tinham presente pra mim, assim que simplesmente me levaram ao Shopping onde tinha um Papai Noel e a verdade for revelada, todos eram iguais, não existia a barriga e a barba eram falsos, só tinha quatro anos – suspirei.

- Como foi descobrir a verdade? – perguntou.

- Hm... digamos que estranhava quando meu pai me fazia acreditar que o Papai Noel lançava os presentes do céu – ri com a memória – subia no telhado e de lá jogava meus brinquedos... e uma vez errou e caiu uma pista de carros na cabeça – Bella ofegou – terminou com cinco pontos, nada sério.

- Meu Deus! Meus pais contratavam um Papai Noel a cada ano – disse lembrando – E... a Fada dos Dentes? O coelhinho da Páscoa? Tinha isso?

- A Fada nunca existiu, meus pais deixavam um bilhete debaixo do travesseiro, que dizia _Estamos em recesso, siga participando_ – isso ainda doía – e o coelho... Eu nunca acreditei, levantei acidentalmente para ir ao banheiro e encontrei meus pais escondendo os ovos de chocolate – bufei e eu deitei no sofá mais confortável que pude. Se um dia tivesse um filho nunca mataria os seus sonhos.

- Que triste – Bella acariciou meu braço – Mas eles não faziam intencionalmente – me disse.

- Não, claro que não, Carlisle e Esme eram muito jovens, me tiveram quando tinham dezessete anos, - expliquei e Bella abriu os olhos – Papai tinha mais dinheiro do que mamãe, ela não poderia continuar estudando enquanto o papai estudava medicina, quando nos podia manter, minha mãe retomou seus estudos e se formou em História da Arte - Bella ouvia atentamente – Não tinham experiência, começaram com baixos salários... eu era como uma boneco vivo, mamãe gostava de brincar comigo com bonecas – fiz uma careta – logo as coisas mudaram com a idade e maturidade, por isso você me irrita tanto – expliquei.

- Sou imatura – reconheceu – Mas como é que nasceu? Eram muito jovens.

- Carlisle se esqueceu da camisinha – disse e Bella riu, tão simples como isso.

- Ou seja foi erro – me disse com um sorriso.

- Obrigado – respondi – Você como foi? – perguntei.

- Acho que eles queriam me ter, mas eu nunca quis aprofundar o assunto, não quero ouvir que sou o produto para cobrar uma fortuna das mães – disse, muito sincera.

- Soa feio, ao menos quando o meu pai acabou na minha mãe que eu posso gritar _Merda o preservativo!_ o seu não superaria – ela assentiu.

- Seria algo como o _Bingo!_ – Ela disse e foi minha vez de rir.

Naquela noite eu conheci Bella Swan, só um pouco, mas pelo menos acabamos com a guerra que tínhamos em um acordo de silêncio.

Eu me senti melhor estar em bons termos com ela, mas é claro, sentiria falta das brigas, iria encontrar algo para provocá-la.

* * *

**O próximo é um Outtake com a parte do Edward e do Emmett espionando a Bella e o Jasper =P**

**E um final... surpreendente hahaha**

**Desculpe não ter postado ontem, mas to com uma dor terrível no pulso tem uns 5 dias, e ta complicado**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até amanhã**

**Bjs  
**


	9. Segundo Outtake

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Segundo Outtake**

Sequestro pessoas... e as espiono

Edward PDV

.

- Vamos Edward! – me dizia Emmet – Só olharemos e nos vamos – disse com olhos ternos.

Ainda não era gay, por tanto... seus olhos não me provocavam nada alem de risadas. Segui bebendo da minha garrafa de cerveja. Havia sido arrastado por Emmett até um Bar nos subúrbios de Chicago.

Supõe-se que neste momento eu estaria flertando com uma garota e depois iria fodê-la, mas não. Estava sendo vitima do flerte de Emmet para ir atrás de Bella e Jasper no seu _encontro_.

- Ainda não entende que eu não me importo com o que eles fazem? – perguntei irritado. Eu olhei pelo local e não havia nenhuma mulher para o meu gosto. Todas eram tão artificiais.

- Só vamos um pouco – disse – Logo posso ser seu escravo sexual para alguma fantasia – ofereceu rindo.

- Não o volte a dizer e te acompanho – pedi em um gemido de frustração. Era horrível imaginar o Emmet e eu, no mesmo plano sexual. Que horror!

Meia hora depois estávamos no meu carro estacionado, em uma feira que iria ficar por quatro dias na cidade tinha Circo, Stand de Jogos e outras atrações, comida... e muita gente feliz.

- Vamos – disse Emmet.

Eu fui atrás dele e nós tivemos que entrar a fila para pagar a nossa entrada. Eu estava ficando entediado. Não haviam casais apaixonados, famílias e crianças, muitas crianças.

- Olá –, disse a menina com os bilhetes - Que tipo de bilhetes que vocês querem? – perguntou.

Olhei para meu amigo. Dei de ombros, eu não tinha idéia sobre essas coisas. Não era muito romântico, assim que uma dessas saídas para conquistar uma garota estava longe de meu pressuposto como um homem.

- Qual vocês tem? – Emmet perguntou.

- Podem comprar para atrações da Feira em especifico, ou um pacote – disse sorrindo. Elas eram treinadas para a felicidade.

- Sabe, nunca viemos a essas coisas – apontou Emmet. – Não sei que jogos há, assim que me dê um pacote com tudo.

- Para um ou dois? – ela perguntou e rodei os olhos. Tirei Emmet do caminho.

- Oi – cumprimentei. – Só nos dê um pacote de casais com todos os jogos – sorri.

Ela me olhou estranho e eu entendia as minhas palavras enquanto Emmet levantava as sobrancelhas.

Atrás de nós, uma mãe tampava os olhos de seus filhos de cinco anos.

- Bem – disse a garota – querem também que a passagem para os barcos Cisne?

- Sim – Emmett sorriu.

Quando por fim podemos entrar, fui obrigado parar para comprar comida, segundo Emmet, seria como ver um filme romântico.

- É emocionante não acha? – perguntou.

- Não – respondi secamente – Não vejo a graça, disse... são somente Jasper e Bella... jogando, comendo, rindo... o que mais?

- Estão ali! – Emmett gritou enquanto tomou minha mão e quase voamos até chegar aos botes de Cisne.

Bella e Jasper tinham acabado de subir em um barco que estava saindo. Me davam náuseas os amorosos que eram. Merda! Os _ursinhos carinhosos_ ficavam pra trás.

- Queremos o rosa – disse Emmet. Me soltei bruscamente da sua mão, percebendo o olhar de muitas pessoas ao nosso redor.

Subimos no maldito cisne, minhas pernas quase não cabiam e não era muito desconfortável. Parecíamos gays. Bote rosa, muito juntos, pois éramos muito grandes para o Cisne e a emoção de Emmet. Minha reputação estava rolando no chão.

- Só pedala – disse Emmet.

- Não tem remos? – perguntei.

- Não é _Diário de uma Paixão _Edward – se queixou – Isso é uma feira.

Nós ficamos em baixo de uma árvore, e estava escurecendo e desde nossa estratégica posição que não podia ver. Emmet tirou um binóculo.

- Quando você pegou isso? – Perguntei a comendo de um saco de doces.

- Enquanto você estava pagando isso – disse apontando para o saco.

- O que está vendo? – Nossa! Isso soou muito interessado da minha parte.

- Conversam, se olham, riem de algo, Jasper cora e pergunta algo a Bella – parei de comer e me inclinei um pouco para frente do bote – Merda! Jasper está se aproximando – gritou.

Suficiente. Tirei o binóculo dele e olhei. Jasper acabava de beijar Bella. Santo Cristo! Emmett me empurrou e pegou o binóculo para ver um pouco da ação que se produzia do outro lado do lago.

- Não se mova tanto idiota! – consegui dizer antes de ver o bote virar.

Caímos no lago... com o maldito Cisne e tudo incluído. Eu podia sentir as folhas no meu corpo, a água suja e merda! O sorriso de Emmett, seguido por sua gargalhada.

Eu vi o bote de Jasper e Bella se afastar... e alguma coisa começou a ficar quente dentro de mim... e não, não foi precisamente a luxúria.

.

.

.

Quando cheguei em casa, Bella olhou para mim e a guerra estourou. Eu tive que aceitar que a havia seguido. Era humilhante reconhecer isso.

_Deus, eu juro que se você ficar quieta eu nunca mais a sigo._ Ele fez uma pausa. _Obrigado_, pensei.

O dia depois passou muito estranho e rápido. De termos feito a lei do silêncio, passamos a falar da nossa infância. Não era um tema que eu gostava de falar, meus pais se sacrificaram muito para me dar um bom caminho.

Essa noite jurei nunca mais fazer caso as loucuras do Emmet. E também foi a primeira vez que olhei Bella enquanto dormia. Parecia tão tranquila, tão inocente e doce. Não entendia que era o que me fazia querer saber mais dela e sentir-me o seu único dono, como um verdadeiro senhor que domina suas terras. Sim, estava com ciúmes de Jasper, se supunha que Bella é minha responsabilidade, eu cuido dela e mantenho todas as suas necessidades... não ele.

Sai do quarto e deitei no sofá.

Um irritante ruído de telefone me acordou. Olhei para meu celular, eram sete da manhã.

- Alo? – atendeu uma sonolenta Bella ao meu lado. Já era Domingo.

Eu não sei o que lhe responderam do outro lado, porque me olhou confusa e depois sorriu.

- É para você, Edward – disse enquanto se deitava ao meu lado. E isso? O que aconteceu? Afastei-me um pouco dela para não perceber o _animado_ que eu acordava de manhã e ela se aconchegou. Em seguida, caiu em um sono profundo.

- É o Edward – disse sério.

- _Quem é a garota meu Floco de Neve? – respondeu a voz feminina._

Merda! Maldição! Por que tinha que ser Bella a que atende?

- Oi _mamãe _– disse respondeu pelo estúpido apelido que me havia posto desde pequeno. _Floquinh__o de Neve_... sim e também vomito corações com cheiro de morango. Ha!

_- Querido, não se preocupe – se desculpou – Só sou apenas uma mãe que ligou para saber como está o seu pequeno bebê, nada mais – disse em um tom muito, muito doce – E me diga – disse uma voz de fofoca – A garota é sua namorada? Não acha que eu quero me meter no seu assunto –, que coincidência, eu pensei... é exatamente o que eu pensava – É que... sempre que ligo você me atende e nunca deixou uma menina ficar com você..._

- Não mãe – eu disse perdendo a paciência, alem disso Bella estava me abraçando. Queima! Não, nunca tanto, mas se é como... coloca um vampiro na luz, lhe queima... não a suporta – É apenas uma boa amiga – não estava mentindo em tudo, esperava chegar a ser seu amigo.

Um ronronar saiu dos lábios de Bella... que estava se esfregando? Oh sim! Bella estava se esfregando como um gatinho contra meu corpo.

- _Como que uma amiga – disse Esme... digo, mamãe – Sua amiga esta ronronando, acho que estou interrompendo. – disse com uma risada boba._

- Não está ronronando – disse firme – Bom... para que me ligou mamãe? Sabe que não é só para cumprimentar – disse.

_- Que amável Edward – disse ironicamente – Eu sei que eu nunca fui uma mãe exemplar, era jovem e te tratei como meu amigo, mas isso não significa que você deve me tratar como uma – disse ferida. Aqui vamos nós com o sermão – e liguei para dizer que eu vou visitá-lo – informou e petrifiquei._

Olhei para Bella, que agora dormia profundamente no meu peito, uma perna sobre meu quadril e abraçava com um bico nos lábios. Sussurrava algo como Não mate o Bambi. Estava louca. E estava me provocando uma grande dor na minha parte baixa.

- Não podem vir – disse de imediato.

- _Edward – se queixou._

- Não estarei na cidade – menti.

- _Querido – sim, a podia ver sorrir – Já estamos na cidade, chegaremos em menos de dez minutos – desligou._

Santa Macarena! Me foderam outra vez! Olhei para Bella, minha porta, a Bella e... a Bella.

Ela começou a se mover e acordou muito assustada.

- O QUE EU FIZ? – perguntou.

- Na... Nada – respondi intimidado.

- Desculpe-me, é que eu sou sonâmbula – disse com um sorriso envergonhado – e começo a me comportar meio carinhosa e ando e falo, mas na verdade eu estou tecnicamente dormindo.

Oh!

E agora... O que faria? Isso por acaso poderia ficar pior?

As mães... podem realmente ser irmãs _Chucky._

.

.

.

**Rosalie PDV**

- Não sei nada oficial – disse enquanto meu interior o estrangulava. Há! Seria genial!

- Onde viu a Senhorita Swan pela ultima vez? – perguntou de novo.

- Você é idiota ou se faz? – espetei irritada – Não sei de nada.

Sai do escritório da casa dos Swan. Faz dois meses que a estavam procurando e não sabiam nada dela. Claro, por isso paguei o melhor seqüestrador da cidade.

- O que aconteceu? – disse Alice.

- Nada – eu disse e acendi um cigarro – só querem saber mais informações, os incompetentes ainda não acharam Bella – ambos rimos.

Charlie e Renée estavam certos de que Bella tinha sido seqüestrada por um grupo de terroristas ou algo parecido. Esta é a primeira vez que os vejo realmente preocupados e procurando-a de verdade. Embora... disseram que quando a encontrasse... se casaria com Jake.

O cão me olhava desconfiado... ele sabe que eu o detesto.

Quando Bella me ligou estava feliz, ainda que me deixou com muitas perguntas. Eu queria ligar para o meu laptop, mas estava sendo monitorado por qualquer mensagem que recebesse por parte dela. Assim... eu não posso verificar se ela mandou algo.

- Oficial, eu tenho alguma coisa – se foi toda a fumaça dos meus pulmões quando um dos policiais disse isso. Todos nos reunidos na sala.

- O que é? – Charlie perguntou.

- Ela tem sido vista nos subúrbios de Chicago... sempre a entrando em uma Boutique – informou.

Entreolhei com Alice cheia de temor.

- Bem... eu quero que se movam com calma – disse Charlie – É minha filha de quem estamos falando.

Tinha que falar com Bella. Merda! O que essa idiota ainda fazia em Chicago? Argh!

Tirei Alice da sala.

- Temos que falar com ela... agora! – lhe disse.

- Vão... nos prender – disse Alice e pela primeira vez tive medo.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi hilário.. e o próximo é bem grandinho. Alice e Rose aparecendo, os pais do Edward também. Toda uma confusão x)**

**Espero que estejam gostando e até.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	10. Caos

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Terceira Parte**

Capítulo VIII

Caos

**Edward PDV**

Dez minutos, só tinha malditos dez minutos. Eu estava petrificada no sofá enquanto Bella me olhava com expectativa. Havia sido grande quantidade de informação durante a manhã.

Bella sonâmbula, minha mãe ligando, meus pais chegando aqui... Mate-me agora!

- O que foi Edward? – Bella perguntou alarmada.

Contei tudo, desde o começo... omitindo isso das suas provocativas caricias contra meu corpo. Estava dormindo, só por isso não a acusaria de quase abuso.

- Oh! – gritou – Não podem me ver aqui – disse deixando-me mais nervoso – Como me apresento? Como nos conhecemos? Diga algo! – gritou desesperada... e uns golpes na porta me paralizaram.

- Vamos agir normal – disse.

Fui até a porta e... e... o que é isso?

Esme e Carlisle, ou seja, meus pais... estavam fora do meu apartamento com malas e um bolo que dizia _Te Amamos Floquinho de Neve_. Também tinham caixas que eu supunha que eram presentes e balões de _My Little Pony_. Mate-me! De verdade.

- Querido! – Minha mãe disse e sorriu. Porque tinha que me fazer isso?

- Filho – meu pai me cumprimentou quando mamãe entrou em minha casa como se fosse a sua e começou a acomodar suas malas, e o bolo e todo o resto.

Meu pai sempre foi mais considerado, por isso ele entrou olhando em todas as direções e pedindo permissão. Bom... Eu também ficaria se eu encontro o meu filho tendo sexo com uma modelo no meio da sala. Ficaria traumatizado.

Fui para o quarto com eles e, recém reparei em Bella. Ela estava claramente nervosa e não sabia o que fazer, alem do mais levava como pijama uma das minhas camisas, nunca comprou pijamas porque os garotas a convenceram que usar minha roupa parecia mais sexy. E muitas coisas minhas haviam desaparecido graças a essa crença.

Meus pais a olharem e sorriram, logo olharam para mim. A respiração começou a ficar escassa nos meus pulmões. Tinha três opções. Uma, fizer que a seqüestrei... e claramente não estava entre as possibilidades, se eu dissesse a verdade começariam a fazer perguntas e me descobririam. Além de se sentirem decepcionados. Dois, dizer que a Bella é minha amiga lésbica... mas não, não queria mais vingança de sua parte, da última vez fiquei no banheiro por uma semana, até que o efeito de laxantes passasse. E três... dizer uma boa mentira e que pudessem acreditar, que não trouxesse conseqüências ... Bella é minha namorada.

Eu a olhei e ela olhou para mim.

A expectativa se notava no ambiente, fui até ela e a tomei pela sua cintura, enquanto a atraía para o meu corpo, ela ficou tensa e beijei sua linda cabeça.

- Papai, mamãe – eu disse solenemente – Ela é Bella, _minha namorada _– ambos sorriram enormemente – Bella querida, eles são meus pais Carlisle e Esme.

- É um prazer senhores Cullen – disse _minha namorada_.

- Querida me chame de Esme – disse minha mãe, que se aproximou de Bella e lhe deu um enorme abraço com um beijo.

- Parabéns filho, finalmente se estabilizou – meu pai me deu uns tapinhas nas costas enquanto eu passava a mão no cabelo pela emoção. _Notou o sarcasmo._

- Bem vinda a família Bella – disse meu pai e lhe deu um abraço.

- Obrigada Carlisle, Esme – agradeceu e me deu um sorriso... Oh, não – O que acham de se acomodarem? Essa casa é de vocês e não pode imaginar a felicidade que temos recebe-los, Edward me falou tanto de vocês – era tão putamente crível caralho com aquela cara de anjo.

- Você é tão doce – disse minha mãe e abraçou o meu pai.

- Podem ir ao quarto de Edward... digo, ao nosso quarto para deixar as coisas – ofereceu.

- Onde vocês vão dormir? – perguntou meu pai. Que cavalheiro. Onde ela dormiria, queria dizer, o sofá é meu.

- Depois solucionamos Carlisle. Não é verdade amorzinho? – perguntou em minha direção.

- Claro, com minha Bella não temos problemas pai – assenti e se foram felizes cochichando entre eles. Para ser tão jovens pareciam dois velhos fofoqueiros.

Só bastou ouvir o som da porta se fechar para Bella pular em cima de mim e me fizesse sentar no sofá. Ela montou na minha cintura e olhou para mim com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Que porra você tem na cabeça Cullen? – ela perguntou, sussurrando.

- Preferia que eu dissesse que estava aqui porque você foi seqüestrada? – Eu perguntei.

- Claro que não – disse baixinho – Mas outra coisa... não sei... por que disse que somos namorados?

- Não sei... pensei em outras opções, mas é a mais crível – afirmei e me bateu com uma almofada.

- Por que não disse que eu era lésbica? – perguntou.

- O quê? – disse assustado – Pensei que isso ia te irritar e logo iria se vingar.

- Não, Cullen, merecerá vingança – assegurou.

Um pigarro nos tirou da nossa batalhe de sussurros. Merda! Por que sempre nos passavam essas coisas? Quem sabe o que pensariam meus pais ao ver a Bella sobre mim.

- Nossa! – disse mamãe – É toda uma fera Bella.

- Edward tire as mãos da bunda dela, outra vez não por favor – pediu meu pai e Bella corou. Mas se não me dei conta!

- Tire suas mãos – disse com voz abafada – Não me toque ou será pior quando seus pais forem embora – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de descer.

Ambos arrumamos nossas roupas e minha mãe tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Bem... isso – disse Bella – O que parece se preparo o café da manhã? – perguntou. Claro, e eu ficaria para responder todas as perguntas. Muito inteligente essa pirralha.

- Perfeito – disse meu pai – estou com fome.

- Precisa de ajuda querida? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Não, Esme, muito obrigada, mas deixe-me fazer isso – disse e eu sabia que ele tinha acabado de ganhar outro ponto com minha mãe. Apenas rolei meus olhos quando não me olhavam, pareciam encantados com Bella.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, sentaram-se, não sem antes verificar o sofá e tocar. Ai não! Eles não parecem meus pais. Sentei-me no chão e os olhei, sinalizei para que começassem.

- Ela é perfeita Edward – disse minha mãe – É educada, bonita, terna, sabe cozinhar. Não morrera de fome filho! Além do mais, viu os quadris dela Carlisle? – perguntou e me perdi na conversa. O que tinha seus quadris?

- Sim, são boas para a maternidade – concordou e sorriu pra mim.

- Quero netos Edward – minha mãe sentenciou.

- Mãe, ainda é muito cedo – disse corando. Sim, minha mãe me fazia corar.

- Mas a qualquer momento pode acontecer, se andam dormindo juntos – disse minha mãe.

- O que faz você pensar isso? – perguntei, envergonhado.

- Edward – meu pai riu – Você a despe com seu olhar.

- Não faço isso – disse irritado. Eu não fazia.

- Querido não tem problema – disse minha mãe – somos seus pais e muito modernos, deveria estar agradecido.

- Esta bem – disse – Obrigado por serem tão compreensivos – ironizei – E contem-me, o que os trás aqui?

- Seu aniversario – disse meu pai – Será dentro de uns dias e faz muito tempo que não passamos um em família.

- Obrigado, nem tinha me lembrado – disse sinceramente. Não gostava de comemorar meus aniversários.

- Aproveitamos minhas férias na Clinica – meu pai comentou.

- Alem do mais me despediram da Universidade – disse minha mãe muito orgulhosa.

- Isso não é bom mãe. Por que você está rindo? – Eu perguntei.

- Oh! É que chamei meu chefe de departamento de Artes de idiota e rompi uma pintura na sua cabeça – disse como se não fosse nada.

- Por quê? – perguntei e meu pai falou.

- Ele a convidou para um encontro dizendo que no final da noite poderia _mostrar sua tela para pintar nele _– ele disse – Eu estou orgulhoso de sua mãe, o idiota merecia.

- Nossa – eu disse.

- Está pronto – Bella disse com um grande sorriso.

Dirigimo-nos à mesa e tomamos café entre conversas triviais. Rimos muito. Bella comprovou que a historia do Papai Noel e todas as coisas que eu disse sobre minha infância eram verdadeiras.

Quando terminamos ficamos na sala conversando. Bella e eu nem sequer tínhamos tomado banho ou tirado o pijama, já que meus pais pareciam não se incomodar ao nos ver com pouca roupa;

- E me diga Bella – começou o meu pai – Como vocês se conheceram?

Que soe o _Chan_ e todas as músicas do terror que existam. Bella tossiu um pouco e tentei esconder o meu nervosismo.

- Em uma palestra sobre Drogas – disse Bella e a olhei com cara de pôquer – É que... – gaguejou enquanto ficava vermelha, meus pais olhavam para ela ternamente – do departamento de Trabalho Social de Edward, o enviaram para nos dar uma palestra na escola – terminou tomando água.

- Sim, foi assim – assegurei e meus pais me olharam desconfiados.

- No colégio? – meu pai perguntou.

- Desculpe o que vou perguntar Bella, mas quantos anos você tem querida? – disse minha mãe. Que lhes minta! Pedi em meu interior.

- Tenho dezoito – respondeu. Ha! Agora pensa em dizer a verdade. De todas as formas ia para o inferno.

Seria acusado de pedofilia.

- Você é apenas uma menina – meu pai disse – Edward – me disse gravemente.

- Seus pais sabem sobre isso? Digo – minha mãe tentou explicar – É muito jovem, deveria estar na Universidade, certo? E entao... vive aqui com o Edward – concluiu um pouco nervosa.

- Bella já saiu do colégio – respondi – e não seus pais não sabem.

- Ir embora de casa não foi um bom plano – disse Bella – meus pais... devem me odiar.

- Por que? – perguntou meu pai.

- Eles nunca se importaram muito comigo, passavam o tempo em viagens de negócios e política, assim que cresci com governantas, só na adolescência fui para a escola... queriam me casar com outro homem e foi nessa época que conheci Edward, ele foi uma luz em meio à tempestade – disse e não sei por que isso me emocionou.

- Sim, foi isso que aconteceu – disse tossindo um pouco – Eu a trouxe para morar comigo, eu respondo por ela, além do mais Bella tem trabalho de tempo parcial – comentei e meus pais se relaxaram.

Ao menos podia sentir-me melhor, sabia da verdade, um pouco maquiada e mais bonita isso sim.

- Mas agora você pode se sentir como em uma família – disse minha mãe – e me diga vai continuar estudando?

- No próximo ano espero – respondeu – Esse ano não fiz vestibular.

Eu não sabia, pobre Bella, certamente não podia por causa dos planos de seus pais. Casar e ser mãe não deixa tempo para a faculdade.

- Isso é bom – meu concordou – O que estudar?

- Jornalismo – disse sorrindo.

Parece que não queriam continuar investigando o assunto, então a conversa se tornou mais trivial. Comentaram com Bella o motivo de sua visita e ela disse que queria, preparar a festa em minha honra.

- Eddie – Emmet entrou gritando.

Jasper vinha com um semblante muito contorcido. Entre nervoso e chateado.

Merda!

- Garotos – meu pai disse indo ao encontro deles.

- Carlisle – disse Em – O que os trás por esses lados? – disse fazendo-se de engraçado – Não é o que não tenha sentido falta de vocês.

- Esme! – Jazz cumprimentou e, em seguida, olhou para Bella com alguma culpa. Ela olhou para ele estranha.

- Que lindo é que estejamos todos aqui meninos – disse minha mãe – Viemos para o aniversário de Edward e adivinhe, encontramos Bella! – apontou e os garotos abriram os olhos – Carlisle e eu a aprovamos como a mãe dos nossos netos – disse orgulhosa e Bella que nesse momento comer uma maçã, se engasgou.

- Sim! – disseram meus amigos muito _felizes e espontâneos._ Não, isso não parecia outro absurdo filme americano.

Meus pais e os garotos se foram para a cozinha.

- Estamos saindo do controle Edward – disse Bella ficando histérica.

- Eu sei, relaxe – eu disse – irei ver meus pais e os garotos, não quero falem algo estúpido.

Bella assentiu.

**Bella PDV**

Isso estava fodidamente errado. A manhã começou muito movimentada para mim. Os pais de Edward, eu sonâmbula e sem lembrar do que fiz, não acho que nada muito decente da minha parte... acordei ao lado de Edward, que só estava com a calça do pijama e eu com sua camisa.

Os pais de Edward eram legai... mas muito modernos e abertos. Nem sequer nos haviam dito algo por andar com pouca roupa na frente deles.

Hoje teria que dormir com Edward e maldição, as insinuações de que eles tinham me deixavam vermelha só de imaginar. Acrescente a isso a chegada de Jasper.

Por que tinha esse semblante? Teria se irritado porque me faço passar por namorada de Edward? Não acho... não somos nada ainda... e isso me leva a outra pergunta nesse meu dia... O que sinto por Jasper? Somos amigos, eu quero... mas quando ele me beija não sinto o mesmo quando beijo outra pessoa que matarei quando tudo isso acabar.

Merda. Cai no sofá e depois de uns minutos Jasper se sentou ao meu lado.

- Temos que conversar – disse direto.

- Sim – concordei.

Ambos ficamos em silêncio olhando para nossas mãos.

- Alguém me seguiu, eu sinto – me disse – E se eu morrer...

- Jasper, você não vai morrer – eu disse.

- Bem, se eu morrer – ele continuou, – porque sei que alguém me seguiu ao longo do caminho que eu fiz da Boutique até aqui – disse me assustando – quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você Bella, mas eu não estou certo disso.

- Está rompendo comigo? – perguntei confusa.

- Bella, eu... – suspirou e relaxou – Acho que foi meu primeiro amor, alem do mais meu primeiro beijo.

- Jasper... – suspirei também – acho que você também foi meu primeiro amor, o garoto que me fez sentir bem e querida pela primeira vez... – mas eu não tenho certeza de que isso funcione – eu concordei no fim.

- Que bom, não queria dizer, tinha medo que ficasse com raiva – disse.

- É por isso que você estava com essa cara – ri.

- Sim – confessou mais tranqüilo – então o que acha de encerrarmos isso com um último beijo? - sorriu e encolhi meus ombros.

Foi apenas um toque, um toque final de nossos lábios e... Emmet começou a gritar.

Viramos e estavam todos olhando a cena. Era o que me faltava. Bella, a vadia engana Edward com seu melhor amigo sob o teto de sua casa e justamente no dia, que seus pais o visitam e aprovaram Bella a vadia como mãe de seus netos. Isso não poderia ficar pior.

- Eu – disse, mas nisso fiquei, no eu...

- Bella é professora do Jasper – Edward se apressou a dizer.

- Professora? – disse Emmett.

- É que eu gosto de uma garota e não sei beijar... Bella me ensina – disse Jasper sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo – levantei meus polegares e em meu rosto se expandiu um sorriso mais falso da história.

- Que modernos – sussurrou Carlisle e olhou para Esme. – Devemos nos atualizar querida.

- Sim, poderíamos começar com um trio, o que acha? – perguntou e eu corei.

- Não queremos saber de sua vida sexual – Edward se queixou com nojo.

- Eu sim – disse Emmett.

Ao que parece tudo estava voltando a normalidade, quando de repente...

**Edward PDV**

- BELLA! – duas loucas caíram no meio da minha sala logo depois de praticamente derrubarem a porta.

Eu não sei se elas vinham encobertas ou que, mas quase não se via seus rostos... e andavam na moda.

Emmet as ajudou a levantar e ambas tiraram as roupas e óculos escuros que trouxeram. Uma loira e uma morena. Merda! Não!

- Sim... sim pode ser pior – Bella sussurrou, estava fortemente segurando no meu lado.

- Bella – disse a loira e senti um maldito _Deja Vu_... era foi que me ligou e a morena baixinha foi a que me seguiu no dia do sequestro.

- Rose, Alice – disse lembrando seus nomes – Que prazer em tê-las aqui garotas – elas me olharam estranhando, mas não falaram nada – Pai, mãe... lhes apresento as garotas, são as melhores amigas da minha Bella.

- Garotas, esses são os pais de Edwars – Bella disse e sorriu.

Se dedicaram a cumprimentar, enquanto Jasper e Emmett estavam em transe.

- Bem, iremos comprar algumas coisas querido – disse minha mãe – Vamos trazer pizzas para compartilhar – e com isso saíram pela porta e a fecharam.

O silêncio nos tomou e todos nos olhávamos. Quando o elevador fez o som característico que estava descendo, o silêncio foi quebrado.

- Bella – disse a loira - Como você está amiga? Quanto tempo! Vadia te disse que tinha que desaparecer e você te paguei bem para que o fizesse, mas olha... – nos apontou – ela continua aqui e seus pais estão te procurando para te casar – me recriminou.

- Você é a pirralha que me meteu nessa confusão – acusei e Bella se pôs entre nós.

- Chega! – gritou – Rose... obrigada por isso, de verdade, me deu uma carta de liberdade, mas Deus, por que entraram como deliquentes?

- Olhe a porta – disse a Barbie.

- Sim, como não – riu – Te paguei um milhão e fez tudo errado, idiota.

- Um milhão? – Emmett e Bella gritaram. Deus o que te fiz.

- De dólares – disse a loira e sorriu. _Vadia._

- Bom... bem – Bella me olhou – E não queria me comprar coisas pessoais? – perguntou batendo no meu ombro.

- Conheço a palavra poupar querida – respondi.

- Bella... os pais desse pensam que é a sua namorada – disse a loira e fez uma careta.

- Edward – disse muito devagar.

- Bom _Edward_ – me fez zomba.

- Sim... é... – suspirou e lhes contou toda a história como em quinze minutos.

- Uau! – foi o único que _Rose_ disse.

- Bom, para que vieram aqui de qualquer forma garotas? – disse Bella e logo olhou para todos os lados.

Alice, a anã olhava com Jasper como se nunca tivesse visto o dia. Poderia jurar que no fundo soava _Chicago_. Não, não o imaginei. Emmet colocou a música para irritar.

_Se você me deixar agora, você levará embora a maior parte de mim._

_não, baby, por favor não vá._

_Se você me deixar agora, você levará embora a maior parte de mim._

_não, baby, por favor não vá._

Com ela nos aproximamos para olhar melhor a cena. Alice e Jasper começaram a se aproximar e poderia jurar que saiam corações ao seu redor.

- Alice – Rosalie disse muito hesitante.

- Jasper – Emmett tentou, mas nada.

_Um amor como o nosso é amor que é difícil de se encontrar,_

_como poderíamos deixá-lo escapar_

_nós chegamos longe demais para deixar isso tudo lá atrás._

_como poderíamos acabar tudo desta maneira_

Eles seguraram suas mãos e sorriram como idiotas. Com Bella, só nos olhávamos com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Isso acontece na vida real? – me perguntou baixinho, não querendo matar o momento.

- Se juntar um amigo como Jasper com uma amiga como Alice... sim – disse por fim.

_Quando o amanhã chegar e ambos lamentaremos_

_coisas que dissemos hoje_

_Porque eu preciso de você mais do que você jamais saberá_

Eles não estavam em si... e logo... se beijaram. Sim, eles se beijaram, estavam em sua própria bolha de felicidade. A canção acabou e Emmet acho que ficou com náuseas igual a Rosalie, que se viraram. Com Bella também nos viramos incômodos. Era muita felicidade, amor e doçura, não queríamos terminar com diabetes tão jovens.

- Bem... já que Alice não vai cooperar – disse Rose – Bella, seus pais estão te procurando e disse que te viram sair de uma boutique e que te viram nas ruas de Chicago –disse e já estavam me caindo bem, calma parecia agradável.

- O que eu faço agora Edward? – perguntou assustada.

- Se seus pais se encontrarem vão fazer você se casar com aquele cão – Rose disse – Você – me apontou – Tem que ajudá-la – exigiu.

- Já fiz minha parte – disse e me afastei. Todos me olhavam. O rosto de Bella era de total desconcerto e dor. Decepção. Ai não! Eu ia me converter em um maricas se continuasse cedendo diante Bella e suas expressões.

- Esta bem – eu concordei.

Qualquer dia usaria um avental de cozinha cor de rosa e não me surpreenderia em nada. Poderia até mesmo menstruar!

- Estou em divida contigo Edward, por muitas coisas, mas te prometo que isso é o único que pedirei – disse Bella enquanto se aproximava até onde estava.

- Não há problemas – sussurrei e suspirei acariciando seu rosto. Se via tão indefesa.

- Se tiver me enviado e-mails não pude responder – disse Rosa quebrando a minha bolha com Bella – Nossos computadores estão sendo monitorados e bom... com Alice tivemos sorte de escapar, mas por favor tire-a daqui Edward – por fim um gesto de amabilidade de sua boca.

- Isso farei, não se preocupe – disse.

- Se você precisar de dinheiro... – deixou a frase em aberto.

- Não o fato por dinheiro – respondi e abracei Bella.

- Ai não! – disse com olhos arregalados. – Você e você – nos apontou – Sim o_ Síndrome de Estocolmo e de Lima_***** juntos...

_*** Síndrome de Estocolmo e de Lima:** Estocolmo é quando o seqüestrado tem afeto pelo seqüestrador. E Lima é quando o seqüestrador tem afeto pelo seqüestrado._

- Não é verdade – disse rapidamente.

- O que é isso? – Bella perguntou.

- Nada – disse – Emmet tire-as daqui, já estiveram muito tempo no apartamento e podem estar sendo seguidas.

- Te prometo que nós entraremos em contato com Bella – Rose abraçou Bella e um olhar de advertência para mim – Cuide dela ou me encarregarei de que seja _sodomizado _até o cansaço – sorriu maliciosamente enquanto engoli com dificuldade.

- O que é sodomizar*****? – Bella perguntou.

_***Sodomizar:** é fazer sexo anal, com a pessoa, quer ela queira ou não, seja do sexo masculino ou feminino._

- Nada Bella – eu disse nervoso.

Só de imaginar algo na minha bunda me dava arrepios.

- Vamos preciosidade – disse Emmet que abraçou Rose – Sabe... sou fotografo e não imagina as coisas que podemos fazer com uma câmera em nosso poder – sorriu e Rose fez uma careta.

- Cale-se idiota, tenho promessa de Castidade – disse como se fosse obvio.

- Uau... amo as virgens – disse meu amigo – Posso te dar um anel e tudo – Rose sorriu – Ou um encontro bem para começar o que acha?

- Não sei... – Rose disse enquanto caminhavam até a porta.

- Vamos conversar em meu carro – disse Em e uma luz parecia gravitar em torno de Rose.

- Ela ama os carros – Bella explicou e compreendi.

- Amo os carros – disse Rose ao Em.

- Então vamos revisar esses cavalos de força – e com isso tudo se foram. Alice e Jasper também o fizeram, se despediram com a mão e ficamos sozinhos.

Quando meus pais chegaram nós dissemos que os garotos tinham ido a uma festa. Jantamos em silêncio, tomamos um banho e preparamos as camas. Tudo isso foi um caos. Em poucos dias, seria meu aniversário, então eu não poderia ainda de Chicago, meus pais estavam aqui, teria de esperar até que eles partissem.

O que eu faço agora? Prometi cuidar da pirralha. Ir significava toda uma mudança... ainda que claro, em outra cidade podia encontrar mais trabalho e mais diversão. Em todas as partes pessoas queriam fugir da responsabilidade e ai eu apareço.

Meus pais foram dormir... ou ao menos isso esperava.

Deitei no sofá e Bella se pôs ao meu lado. Era incomodo, mas ela encontrou um ajuste que não era mais cômodo para mim, ou seja... deitar sobre meu corpo com suas pernas em minha cintura. Senhor! De verdade... o que te fiz?

- Obrigada Edward – disse contra meu peito.

- Por que? – perguntei quase dormindo. Estava muito cansado.

- Por não me deixar sozinha – disse e dormiu.

Suspirei frustrado e pensei em cada um dos crimes que cometi. Realmente, sim era mais casto do Barney... não entendia qual era o _Por quê?_ desta situação, até que percebi que talvez devia me perguntar _Para que?_

* * *

**Que confusão. Meu Deus. Eu morro com a cena da Alice e do Jasper, haha, tipo amor a primeira vista.**

**Desculpa não ter postado antes, desde sábado depois que postei L'amour Est Sourd, não tava conseguindo carregar documentos aqui para postar. Quem não sabe, para postar no fanfiction tem que carregar o arquivo para depois editar e depois ir na história e postar. **

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs **

**xx**_  
_


	11. Bella Sequestradora

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

___(Traduzido por LucianaM)_**  
**

**Terceira Parte**

Capítulo IX

Bella Sequestradora

.

_._

_Sabe, se alguma vez seus lábios vermelhos_

_Queimam a invisível atmosfera abrasadora,_

_Que a alma que fala com os olhos pode _

_Também beijar com o olhar._

_-Gustavo Adolfo Becquer._

_._

_._

**Bella POV**

- Feliz aniversário Edward! – Gritamos todos na sala enquanto Edward apagava as vinte e seis velas de todas as cores que estava no bolo em forma de... Coração. Era quase igual ao que trouxeram seus pais quando vieram para visitar, só que esse era maior e dizia_ Feliz Aniversário Adorado Floquinho_. Edward quase teve um ataque quando viu.

- Fez seus desejos? – Emmett perguntou e Edward acenou com a cabeça, um tanto corado com a situação – O que você pediu?

- Não se pode dizer, ou se não, não será cumprirão – Jazz dizia enquanto tirava algumas fotografias que Edward e eu estávamos tentando sem sucesso nos esquivar.

- O conteúdo dos meus desejos são para adultos, Emmett – Edward brincou.

Todos nós rimos. Eu estava com as mãos no peito de Edward, enquanto suas mãos estavam segurando minha cintura com força contra seu corpo. Era uma posição bastante confortável depois de uma semana de ensaio, você poderia dizer que eu era boa em fingir na frente dos outros. Para os pais de Edward, eu era sua namorada dedicada... Para os caras... O seu pior pesadelo. Suspirei quando Esme tirou uma foto de ambos.

- Um beijo – ela pediu e ambos recusamos – Só um, Floquinho – disse fazendo beicinho – Faça pela mamãe, além do mais, eu sei que você gosta de estar ao lado de sua namorada – ele agora olhou para mim – Bella, veja como meu filho te come com os olhos, não sejam hipócritas.

Carlisle e os meninos riram, eu corei, mas concordei. Fiquei na pontinha dos pés e coloquei meus lábios sobre os de Edward, tinha planejado deixá-los só assim mesmo, mas como sempre, Edward gosta de ser notado. Ele aprofundou o beijo e começou a mover os lábios contra os meus, que responderam de imediato, o flash das câmeras começou a soar. Nós nos separamos e novamente mais fotos, eu já havia me acostumado com a proximidade de Edward, seus pais gostavam de ver o nosso _amor_.

- Hora dos presentes – Carlisle disse muito entusiasmado e fomos para a sala.

Me surpreendi quando mais cedo tinham, vindo do Correio para entregar duas caixas embrulhadas em papel de presente, uma era de Alice e outra de Rose. Edward ficou quase em estado choque.

-Primeiro o meu – Gritou Em.

-Está bem – aceitou – Vejamos o que me trouxe O Grande Urso Em – ele rasgou o papel da pequena caixa plana e sorriu.

-É o último – Emmett disse animadamente. Peguei o presente de suas mãos e era um jogo de Mario Galaxy.

-Emmett – eu disse rindo – Edward não joga essas coisas.

-Mas seus amigos sim, ele deve entreter-nos, enquanto nós temos que suportá-lo quando viemos vê-lo – ele finalizou sorrindo e Edward o agradeceu com um abraço.

- O meu! – Jazz fez o seu caminho, trazendo uma grande caixa, pelo menos, a maior até agora.

- Uau! Obrigado Jazz – disse Edward, rindo e mostrando-nos o presente – Um Wii, justo o que eu precisava.

- São uns trapaceiros! – Eu gritei rindo – Eles combinaram em dar algo que Edward nunca vai usar, mas vocês sim – balancei minha cabeça e Edward me abraçou.

Por que eu estou achando esses gestos tão naturais? Este é apenas um disfarce para os pais de Edward, não deveria me sentir bem.

-A menina sabe demais- sussurrou Em para Jazz e todos rimos.

-Pode ser perigosa – Jazz disse sorrindo. Desde que tinha conhecido Alice, ele estava mais alegre do que antes. Eu estava feliz, eram feitos um para o outro.

-Agora o de seus pais – disse Esme entregando-lhe um livro com uma fita rosa. Revirei os olhos e ri. Eu tinha certeza de que Esme sempre tinha imaginado Edward como uma menina - Na verdade é mais um presente para mim- explicou Esme. Pobre Edward, todos lhe presenteavam com coisas que não usaria. – É um álbum de fotos, já tem as de sua infância, e eu quero que você o preencha e envie para mim quando colocar a primeira foto do primeiro meus netos que Bella tiver.- comecei a tossir. Por que faziam esses comentários? - Assim vamos estar mais próximos querido, você pode adicionar comentários, o que você quiser, eu estarei sempre aqui por você baby.

- Obrigada mamãe- sussurrou Edward muito emocionado e a abraçou.

- Filho – foi a vez de Carlisle – eu acho que você pode desfrutar com a Bella, você merece um descanso.

Ele abriu e eram passagens para Washington DC.

- Obrigado Papai, eu amo o frio – Eu ri... Edward não gostava do frio, eu sim, se quisesse eu o acompanharia feliz.

Fiquei nervosa, só faltam os presentes das meninas e então o meu, eu não tinha comprado nada para Edward, bem... Não tecnicamente.

- Um terno Armani – disse contente – Por fim algo que usarei – disse lançando um olhar para os seus amigos.

- Este é da Alice – disse animada, só ela iria enviar algo assim – Peguei o da Rose – e entreguei.

Trazia uma nota juntamente com um CD que dizia _Escute-me._ Edward tremeu e preferiu deixá-lo de lado. Nós dois lemos a nota...

_Ok, eu sei que não você não gosta de mim e realmente não te culpo, eu também não gosto de você, mas hoje é seu aniversário, então feliz dia, se divirta e Bla Bla! Edward... Eu juro que se você não cuidar da minha melhor amiga, vou matar você, mas primeiro vou cumprir minha ameaça... Você vai ser sodomizado com uma escova de dentes elétrica até que a bateria se esgote. Sem mais a dizer te deixo o meu presente... adeus Rosie, seu, desde agora, pior pesadelo._

_P. S. Dê beijos em Bella por mim..._

- O que Rose disse? – Emmett perguntou.

-Nos manda beijos, abraços e nos deseja uma festa genial – disse Edward nervosamente – Adoro sua amiga Bella- ele sorriu.

- Parece uma garota tão doce – disse Esme.

_Muito doce_, pensei.

- Bem – tentei aliviar o clima – Abra o presente de Rose.

Ele abriu a maleta e era uma arma... Sim... Uma pistola com silenciador e tudo incluído, engoli pesado, as armas me apavoravam. Mas Edward... Ele ficou fascinado com sua nova aquisição.

- É uma menina decidida – disse Carlisle.

- Uma fera – Esme sorriu.

- Eu a quero em minhas calças – concordou Em e Jazz bateu nele.

- Eu não sou violento, mas me encantam – Edward sorriu e a colocou de lado.

E _Chan_! Chegou a hora. Bella e seu presente, eu acho que o meu era o mais idiota de todos. Alguns dias atrás eu não podia dormir e Edward me disse que gostava de compor música e canções. Então eu fiz um livro de canções, eu mesma o costurei e o forrei com uma bonita capa de couro, bordei seu nome e o decorei. As folhas tinham os espaços certos para as composições e o título... Eu fiz o meu melhor, e esperava que ele gostasse.

Entreguei-o e ele deu-me um grande sorriso.

- Perfeito ele agradeceu – Você que fez?

- Sim – respondi mordendo o lábio.

- O beijo! – Carlisle gritou com uma câmera na mão.

Apenas sorri, não sei por que, mas eu gostava desta nova definição de família... E toda essa mentira já era quase natural.

.

.

.

Era noite e os meninos tinham ido tomar umas cervejas. Carlisle e Esme foram para a Opera. E Edward e eu tínhamos jogado pelo menos uma hora de xadrez, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Ele parou e respondeu.

- Sequestro Express – dizendo de muito profissional e eu deixei escapar uma risada baixa.

Quem sabe o que estavam lhe dizendo por que ficou branco e balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, só aja com naturalidade e o resto deixe comigo – depois desligou.

- Quem era? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Um dos grandes, há cerca de duas semanas vem me contatando e finalmente pudemos conversar a dois dias, precisa que o tire de uma reunião de negócios, o cara fez uma fraude enorme - disse como se não fosse nada.

- Parece perigoso – eu disse e ele assentiu.

Jazz e Emmett entraram rindo de algo e se juntaram a nós. Edward comentou com eles sobre o novo trabalho e os garotos se uniram à diversão, dizendo que eles poderiam ajudar com qualquer coisa. Era incrível que o fizessem por gosto.

- Quem é agora? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Um dos muitos acionistas da empresa BlackNew – disse e todo o meu sangue se concentrou na minha cabeça, comecei a hiperventilar e me engasguei com o meu refrigerante.

- O que há de errado Bella? – Edward perguntou enquanto me colocava em suas pernas e batia nas minhas costas. Eu quase não conseguia respirar.

Quando me acalmei, meus olhos ainda choravam.

- Você não pode ir! – Eu disse com voz rouca.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou irritado – Eu lhe disse para não se meter nos meus negócios pirralha. É, de volta aos maus tratos.

-É a empresa de Jake – eu disse.

- Jake? – Perguntaram o três em coro.

- Jacob Black, meu ex-namorado, do qual me sequestraram – disse falando como uma idiota – É uma parceria entre os Black e os Newton, com certeza meu pai estará lá, também tem ações, não muitas, mas sua influência é boa... Se já estão suspeitando e andam atrás de mim é arriscado - terminei irritada.

Será que não entendiam que poderiam lhes fazer algo?

-Mesmo assim eles não nos pegam, eles não sabem quem eu sou, e eu e os caras somos cuidadosos – ele disse calmamente.

- Não se preocupe Bells – disse Em e o fulminei.

- Aquele prédio é enorme e as reuniões são feitas no vigésimo andar. Como escaparão com vida e êxito daquela altura? – Eu perguntei.

- Eu fiz coisas piores que não te contei – sussurrou-me, Oh! Que susto... Insiste em tentar me intimidar.

- Eu avisei – disse e me sentei cruzando os braços no sofá enquanto eles faziam a estratégia para amanhã.

Deixei-me levar com as músicas de Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Prestar atenção nos três enormes idiotas na minha frente era um desperdício de tempo, eles não tinham ideia no que estavam se metendo. Meu pai como acionista estaria lá e mamãe também... isso significava políticos e seguranças juntos, mais segurança nacional do que quando estava me casando. Além disso, era uma reunião de negócios. Havia pelo menos vinte idiotas discutindo e tinham muito de poder... Seria quase impossível.

Aquele prédio, o BlackNew tinha a melhor segurança de Chicago e era quase impossível burlá-la, você só poderia entrar em cada seção com o seu cartão de entrada.

Além disso, era perigoso, já tinham me visto saindo da Boutique com Jasper, então se eles o vissem ali, seria suspeito. E se Edward saísse ileso do sequestro que ia fazer... seria imediatamente acusado de meu raptor.

Seus planos eram tão ridículos, eles queriam entrar pelos elevadores... isso era inútil.

- Isso é impossível – disse e os três olharam para mim chateados.

- Por que senhorita estrategista? – Perguntou Edward.

- Porque ninguém tem acesso aos elevadores, pelo menos ninguém que não tenha sua chave de acesso – eu disse com petulância.

- Nos sequestros não levamos chaves – Edward disse mais petulante – Somos meninos maus Bella. Estamos indo contra as regras – ele sorriu para mim.

- Nosso plano é perfeito, o dia em que foi sequestrada toda a segurança nacional estava na Igreja – disse Jazz.

- Você não tem que se preocupar- Em disse.

- Então quero ver como farão para chegar nesse andar, Edward... só há outro acesso e é pelas escadas e em cada andar há três guardas à paisana que se não te reconhecerem simplesmente se jogam em cima de você – sorri ao lembrar do escândalo do garoto da _Comida Chinesa_. Pobrezinho.

- Como você sabe tanto? – Perguntou sulfurado.

- Meu pai e minha mãe são acionistas lá, sempre os acompanhava e Jacob Black também me convidava eu conheço esse edifício como a palma da minha mão Edward – então tive uma iluminação – Se você me levar com você o seu plano pode ser perfeito, seria uma ajuda.

- Nem sonhe – ele disse categoricamente – Não posso te expor assim. E se te machucarem? Eu jurei te proteger, além do mais estarão muitas pessoas que te reconheceriam – argumentou e eu neguei.

- Eu posso ir disfarçada – quase implorei.

- Ela pode nos ajudar – disseram os meninos.

- Dá no mesmo – Edward disse – de qualquer maneira precisamos de uma chave de acesso e não temos, então você fica.

- Quem te disse que eu não tenho isso? – Eu sorri, já sentia o cheiro da vitória.

- Você tem a maldita chave – disse Edward irritado – Eu quero ver – ordenou.

Estendi minha mão e ele me olhou com uma careta.

- Sua mão – ele disse sério.

-O leitor, em cada acesso, reconhece minhas impressões digitais como correta na hora de entrar, por isso eu disse que eles têm a melhor segurança, é impossível enganá-los.

Edward se sentou no chão e enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos. Os rapazes sorriram pra mim e mordi a língua para não gritar.

- Eu sinto que vou me arrepender disso – ele sussurrou.

.

.

.

- Aqui eu sou o seu chefe, o padrinho, o alfa, como quiser chamar, me escute e não mova nem um dedo sem que eu ordene. Entendeu? – Edward perguntou e eu assenti.

- Bem – ele disse – Nós estamos indo.

Fechamos o apartamento e saímos, Esme e Carlisle haviam ido a um piquenique e voltariam em poucas horas. Nós todos pegamos o elevador e, em seguida, atravessamos o estacionamento. Eu estava tão animada que eu queria gritar, esta seria a primeira vez em que eu seria realmente útil e que participaria de um sequestro. Eu me sentia tão poderosa.

Os meninos usavam ternos pretos e óculos escuros. Perfeitas camisas brancas e sapatos brilhantes. Seus casacos eram beges como nos anos quarenta. Eles se pareciam com _Gangsters_ _Americanos_, a máfia... Porra! Que emocionante!

Quanto a mim era arriscado, porque alguém poderia me reconhecer, eu estava usando um vestido preto, justo, saltos altos, e um casaco da mesma cor dos garotos, óculos redondos e escuros e uma peruca loira de cabelo liso com as pontas penteadas em todas as direções. Meu primeiro disfarce.

- Por que você está com esse sorriso em seu rosto? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu entrava com ele no seu Volvo, iríamos atrás, porque os garotos ficariam no carro esperando...

- É que isso é emocionante – eu disse feliz.

- Você entende o que nós estamos indo fazer, certo? – Perguntou duvidando da minha sanidade.

-Sim – disse muito segura. – Temos que repetir isso.

- De forma alguma te trarei em outra operação – ele disse recostando-se no carro.

- Por que você trás uma arma? – Eu perguntei, ignorando a afirmativa anterior.

- Porque eu me sinto mais seguro – respondeu.

- Mas se você nem vai usar – recriminei.

- Nem está carregada, mas serve para assustar – disse rindo.

_20 de junho de 2010, 15:30 hrs._

_Do lado de fora da BlackNew._

- Fiquem e esperem o sinal – Edward ordenou enquanto descíamos.

- Qual é o sinal? – Perguntaram os garotos.

- É... - pensou Edward – Quando virem muitos guardas correndo atrás de um homem com um idiota no ombro e uma garota bonita atrás... esse é o sinal – ele informou e os dois concordaram.

- Sorte chefe – Emmett disse animadamente.

Quando entramos no Hall da grande empresa, eu podia sentir a adrenalina nas minhas veias e a música de _James Bond ou Missão Impossível_ tocando atrás de mim. A qualquer momento Pierce Brosnan poderia aparecer, se preferir o antigo James Bond - ou Tom Cruise.

- Bella, não sorria muito, você tem um sorriso maligno tatuado em seus lábios, as pessoas começaram a nos olhar de forma estranha. – disse Edward desconfortável.

-Desculpe – disse – só estava pensando.

- O que você estava pensando? – perguntou curioso.

- Você sabe James Bond e Missão Impossível – respondi enquanto me perguntava se a convivência com Emmett estaria me afetando ou talvez fosse muito café.

- Na minha primeira vez nisto também fantasiei muito... mas Bella – ele disse olhando para mim – Não é tão perfeito como em Hollywood, então te agradeceria se tivesse um pouco de concentração.

Chegamos ao elevador e eu coloquei minha mão sobre o identificador, ele abriu imediatamente e subimos. Chegamos ao vigésimo andar e estava vazio. Eu podia ver através do vidro dos fundos que a reunião tinha começado. Que estranho... não havia guardas ou segurança.

- Edward... Como se chama a vítima? – Perguntei quando entramos no banheiro feminino.

- Aro Volturi – respondeu.

- Merda – eu sussurrei.

- Você o conhece? – Ele perguntou.

- Ele odeia meu pai e os Black, é claro que eu conheço, ainda que sempre me desse bem com ele - admiti.

- Um ponto a favor – disse e tirou algumas bombas de gás para dormir e outra de fumaça.

- Você quer que segure a porta – brinquei e ri.

- Eu não quero entrar no banheiro boba – fez uma careta.

- Então vamos – o apressei.

Andamos pelos corredores e chegamos à porta indicada.

- Você disse que haveria um monte de guardas – Edward me acusou.

- A maior parte dos guardas é de Aro neste andar, esta é a sua seção e são rudes – eu disse – Mas, obviamente... quer sair daqui, deixou fácil – disse com lógica – Mas nos outros pisos serão difíceis.

- Bem. Você o arrasta para fora, enquanto eu cuido do resto, vá para os elevadores e os abra – ele ordenou e eu acenei com a cabeça... de repente fiquei nervosa – Quando derrubar a porta e te ordenar entre, não antes.

Bem... O que ele disse? Oh sim! Derrubar a porta, e gritar, pegar Aro e sair para os elevadores.

Perfeito, peguei. Minhas mãos suavam.

- Bella, um... dois...

Eu chutei a porta e todos os executivos olharam para mim. Peguei a arma do casaco de Edward e me senti como nos filmes de velho Oeste quando você começar a atirar.

- Isto é um assalto! Mãos ao alto! – gritei e sorri para Edward enquanto apontava para a grande mesa e ouvia os gritos no ambiente.

- O que você fez! – gritou Edward.

Todo mundo se atirou ao chão e corri até o Aro. Tomando-lhe pelo braço.

- Coopera infeliz – Eu gritei e Edward estava estático na porta, balançando a cabeça. Eu sempre quis dizer e fazer isso. Era meu sonho, e eu estava reconsiderando o fato de ser atriz.

- Um grito mais e eu vou matar todos vocês, ratos – sussurrei demoniacamente -E começo com ele- apontei para o Aro.

Afastei-me e Edward começou a atirar bombas de fumaça e gás para fazê-los dormirem. Edward pegou Aro em seu ombro e corremos para tocar os elevadores. Os abri e entramos. Edward estava agitado e Aro respirando com dificuldade.

- O que você estava fazendo? – Edward gritou tirando o revólver de mim.

- Minha parte! – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Obrigado – interrompeu Aro enquanto alisava seu terno.

Chegamos ao primeiro andar e Aro estava de volta nas costas de Edward enquanto eu corria para a saída. Ouvia-se as sirenes de polícia e um monte de guardas corriam em nossa direção.

No meio do Hall um me pegou pelo braço e eu não sei como, mas tirei um sapato e bati-lhe na cabeça.

Eu continuei correndo e vi um estúpido ir atrás de Edward, estava armado. Fiquei nervosa e peguei um extintor de incêndio da parede e dando-lhe contra o corpo do estúpido e continuei correndo. Estávamos quase chegando à saída quando escutamos umas rodas ressoando. Eram Jasper e Emmett. As portas se abriram e nós pulamos no carro.

Eu respirei. Isso era melhor do que um filme de ação. Gritei eufórica e Edward e me olhou com o rosto distorcido. Ele agarrou os cabelos com as mãos, enquanto os garotos, Aro e eu batíamos as palmas.

- Uau! Foi ótimo! Minto! Impressionante! Eu tenho que fazer isso novamente – repetia enquanto tirava a peruca.

- Isso é o que queríamos dizer- disse Emmett- A adrenalina.

- Edward você está bem? – Eu perguntei, tocando seu ombro.

- Não – ele sussurrou entre os dentes – Quase nos pegam e por um de seus acessos de loucura nos viram Bella. Droga! Poderia ter nos matado – disse.

- Calma, com esse gás pensarão que só estavam muito chapados, eu lhe asseguro – eu sorri e relaxei um pouco.

Aro me olhou com espanto.

- Nunca pensei isso de você senhorita Isabella – Aro disse sorrindo.

- Para você ver Aro – disse com desenvoltura – nem eu pensei que seria capaz disso. Interessante não? – Eu perguntei e ele assentiu.

-Wow! – Eu me sentia viva. Quantos anos desperdiçados, suspirei melancolicamente.

Deixamos Aro no aeroporto, o esperavam lá e então fomos para casa. A propósito, eu comprei alguns calmantes para o Edward, ele parecia mal.

Deixamos os garotos em suas casas e me preocupei em dirigir. Edward estava em estado de choque... aparentemente.

- Desculpe – sussurre – Eu me empolguei um pouco.

Ele explodiu quando estacionei fora do apartamento.

- Um pouco! Bella, você não está ciente do que aconteceu... você apontou para um homem com uma arma carregada – ele disse lentamente.

- Você disse que não estava – eu disse.

- Era porque eu achava que iria assustá-la saber que pretendia usá-la em caso de algo – ele disse frustrado, e continuou – Logo você correu, bateu na segurança, insultou todo mundo e tudo isso sem que eu te dissesse, porque se EMOCIONOU! Genial!

Ele desceu do carro e o segui até a entrada. Chegamos ao apartamento e eu sentia as lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos. E eu pensei que tinha sido ótima.

Paramos na porta, e Edward apoiou a cabeça lá.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

- Sim – respondi.

Ele estava preocupado comigo... não, não era possível, ele estava preocupado que eu pudesse ter destruído a operação.

- Que bom, eu pensei que poderiam ter feito algo com você – ele disse abrindo a porta.

- O meu bem estar te preocupa e não o seu – afirmei. Ele apenas acenou e sorriu para mim.

Por que sorria?

Olhei para Edward e havia preocupação em seus olhos, a raiva e frustração também, mas acima de tudo havia um ar de tranquilidade. Como quando você perde o seu brinquedo mais precioso e chora a noite toda... e na manhã seguinte está ao seu lado, aquela alegria de que nada tinha acontecido, foi só a mamãe que o tinha lavado.

Eu me aproximei de onde ele estava e escondi o meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Desculpe – disse.

- Só não faça novamente – pediu e eu assenti.

Ele gemeu em frustração e empurrou-me para dentro do apartamento, onde me prensou na parede e me beijou. Não foi um beijo como o primeiro ou o segundo... ou como esses falsos para fingirmos diante de seus pais... foi um beijo cheio de raiva, frustração e paixão. O agarrei pelo pescoço e tentei chegar o mais próximo de seu corpo. Ele passava as mãos na minha cintura, enquanto os meus lábios se separavam voluntariamente para sua língua macia que me acariciava.

Eu sabia que isso não estava certo, estávamos sendo levados pelos nossos instintos mais primitivos conjugados com a paixão desenfreada que não sabíamos de onde vinha. Eu só sei que amava os lábios de Edward e não o deixaria de beijar. Ele acomodou uma de minhas pernas em seu quadril e parecia que todo o espaço tinha sido resumido a nada. Eu senti na minha virilha como sua dureza me esmagava e engasguei com a sensação que invadiu meu corpo. Seus olhos me olharam cegos pela paixão.

Quem era Edward Cullen para mim? Por que eu deixei que chegássemos até aqui? Tenho certeza de que se a porta não tivesse se aberto, Edward e eu haveríamos chegado até o final e então nos arrependeríamos.

- Interrompemos – assegurou Carlisle enquanto Esme fechava os olhos.

- Desculpe – disse envergonhada.

Edward me ajudou a ajustar as minhas roupas... Eu tinha certeza de que os tomates já tinham um prêmio para o meu rosto. Bella idiota.

Olhei em seus olhos e obtive a resposta para muitas das minhas perguntas...

Eu gosto de Edward Cullen. Com certeza.

.

**Fim da Terceira Parte**

* * *

**Depois de muito tempo eu volto com a fic, consegui a ajuda da LucianaM na tradução da fanfic e agora ela será postada uma vez por semana, talvez posso postar 2 vezes por semana, mas será raro. **

**Agradeço a quem espero que eu voltasse com a fic e que de agora em diante acompanhem Sequestro Express toda a semana :)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	12. Espanta Garotas

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Quarta Parte**

**Capítulo X**

Espanta Garotas

.

"_Preciso de muita estimulação_

_Eu não me masturbo, eu faço amor comigo mesmo."_

- Dr. House

**Edward PDV**

- Só não faça novamente - pedi e ela assentiu.

A empurrei irritado para dentro do apartamento e a empurrei contra a parede, parecia tão endemoniadamente sexy que não sabia o que fazia até que ataquei seus lábios ferozmente. Não parei para ser delicado, não tinha tempo, nem queria, de outra forma reagiria e não me separaria de seu apetitoso corpo onde a única coisa inocente que tinha era esse sutiã de algodão que aparecia por seu vestido.

Percorri com as minhas mãos desde a sua cintura até o seu quadril, subindo no caminho o seu vestido preto. Empurrei uma de suas pernas em meu quadril e me acomodei entre suas coxas, queria que sentisse como me deixava há uma semana, dormindo nesse sofá incomodo junto a ela e sem poder tocá-la. Uma tortura.

O calor que vinha daquele lugar onde eu desejava envolver-me sem razão, irradiava calor e clamava por atenção, uma que eu estava muito disposto a dar.

Ela gemeu em minha boca quando o beijo tornou-se mais apaixonado. Estávamos desenfreados. Me sentia tão frustrado, irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ter saído com vida esta tarde, apenas com uma garota louca pode ocorrer tantas atrocidades. O que teria feito se alguma coisa acontecesse? Com quem discutiria? Bella já era parte da minha vida, eu havia me acostumado à sua presença.

De onde saia tanta paixão por ela? Era apenas uma menina. Nada mais. Olhei em seus olhos e ofeguei. Merda! Ela me olhou com ternura. Isso devia parar... e justamente ai os meus pais fizeram a sua entrada triunfal.

Teria que lhes agradecer por nos ter interrompido, eu não podia me permitir confundir as coisas com Bella, não a essa altura do jogo. Nós arrumamos nossas roupas e seguimos durante uns dias a mais com a farsa.

.

.

.

- São trinta dólares - me disse a caixa e lhe estendi o dinheiro - Deseja levar um chocolate por um dólar? Vai ajudar em uma fundação - tentou me convencer com um sorriso.

Será que Bella gostaria do chocolate?

- Dê-me um - apontei o doce e ela o embrulhou.

Eu deixei o local e caminhei até meu apartamento. Há dois dias meus pais tinham ido embora e hoje tinha saído por poucas horas para fazer compras por perto.

Subi no elevador, me preparando para o ambiente em casa. Desde aquele _incidente _que tive com Bella, quando as coisas escaparam um pouco de nossas mãos, mal nos falávamos. As coisas não estavam muito bem entre nós, até havia encontrado jornais onde destacava em amarelo apartamentos para solteiros. _Ela iria embora._

Não a culpava, eu ultrapassei os limites.

Na verdade eu não sei em que merda pensava. Abri a porta... não se ouvia nada. Que estranho.

Fui para o quarto e as suas roupas estavam todas lá, além do mais ela não seria tão ingrata a ponto de sair sem dizer _adeus _ou _obrigada_. Embora... sempre tentasse fugir e não ter nenhum contato comigo, pelo menos nos últimos dois dias. Talvez não queria se despedir quando encontrasse algo.

Comecei a arrumar as coisas na despensa e deixei o seu chocolate à vista.

_Você é um cavalheiro, e quer consertar as coisas com um chocolate._ Eu pensei e sorri.

- Edward! - ouvi um grito e depois a porta fechou-se ruidosamente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei saindo para o corredor, vendo-a assustada. Seu semblante parecia tão preocupado e descomposto.

A tomei pelos ombros e a deixei no sofá, esperando que se acalmasse. Quando pode se acalmar, voltei a perguntar.

- O que aconteceu?

Senti que o ambiente já não estava tão tenso... e quando ando de boa com Bella... não é nada bom.

- É que... eu menti - sussurrou.

- O quê? - perguntei sustentando a cabeça entre as minhas mãos. Eu já sabia. Bella falando comigo depois de me dar um gelo... nada bom.

- Hoje eu não tive que trabalhar - começou.

- E? - eu disse.

- Bem... eu... fui comprar um livro – ela se justificou - há muito tempo eu o queria e estava , você sabe …

- Por que eu sinto que há mais? - perguntei, desconfiado. Eu não entendi que mal poderia ter ela ir comprar um livro. A livraria é embaixo do edifício.

- É que …

- Você foi na Livraria aqui em baixo certo? - perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça, enquanto mordia o lábio. Agora sei que há algo errado.

Parei e comecei a dar voltar como um leão enjaulado. Juro que se pudesse soltar fumaça pelo nariz o teria feito. Irresponsável! Já podia imaginar.

- Não se irrite! - gritou - Veja... fui ver se tinha, mas não tinham... então, eu fui no Shopping e também não tinha... então... tive que ir no outro Shopping... onde eu ia antes para comprar livros... – ela explicou.

- E... - a pressionei sentindo a raiva.

- Um amigo do meu pai me viu e começaram a me perseguir - disse soluçando - sai correndo... tomei o ônibus e os perdi .. mas, aparentemente me seguiram, porque tem dois carros pretos ai embaixo que não estavam de manhã – ela fungou enxugando as lágrimas com o braço - Você está irritado? - Perguntou dando um passo até a mim.

Fui até o meu ex-quarto, a ignorando e a deixei no sofá. Eu juro que era capaz de golpeá-la por imaturidade, irresponsabilidade e estupidez... mas me arrependeria.

Porra! O que vou fazer agora? Olhei pela janela e, realmente havia dois carros pretos muito estranhos lá fora. Nos quase dez anos que estou nisso, nunca, mas nem sequer no Instituto tinham me descoberto... e Bella fode tudo. A ouvi chorando, mas não iria consolá-la. Puxei meu cabelo... a qualquer momento subiriam, era um fato que a tinham seguido.

Não podia deixar que a levassem. Tinha que protegê-la... devia protegê-la. Além do mais... se isso acontecesse... eu não a veria mais, ela teria que se casar e ser infeliz pelo resto de sua vida... Quem iria cozinhar?

- Jasper - disse quando ele me atendeu.

-_ Eddie, ao que devo a honra de sua chamada?_ - perguntou rindo.

- Eu tenho que me mudar irmão – disse decidido.

-_ O que aconteceu? Se supõe que você se muda somente quando há suspeitas..._ – ele se apressou a dizer - ou a cada dois anos.

- Bella - eu disse e suspirei.

- _Entendo. Cuidamos do apartamento e do carro?_ - perguntou assumindo as coisas.

- Eu agradeceria - disse.

- _Nos vemos, cuidem-se_ - disse e ele desligou. Não é como se fosse uma despedida, com eu e os rapazes sempre encontrávamos um modo de nos juntarmos, mas era irritante ter que ir embora por isso.

Movi a cama e tirei meu caixa forte. Peguei uma mala de mão e coloquei dentro todo o conteúdo da minha caixa, ou seja meus documentos, o dinheiro e minha conta. Eu também coloquei uma muda de roupa para Bella e outra para mim, não cabia mais. Meu Laptop e o essencial para tomar banho. _Foda-se se sua pele se irrita,_ eu pensei com malícia quando deixei os seus cremes na prateleira.

Olhei o conteúdo de uma caixa de madeira que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, quando pensei... ali está toda a sua documentação. Também a coloquei na mala e fechei. A força, mas fechei.

Indo para a sala peguei nossas jaquetas, já que começava a esfriar de tarde.

- Coloque isso - lhe entreguei a jaqueta e óculos, seus olhos estavam inchados, ela era uma boa atriz, mas não queria que chamasse atenção.

- Onde você está me levando? – ela disse enquanto me seguia até a porta e saímos.

- Não te direi, ou provavelmente você terá vontade de comprar uma revista e dessa vez a polícia vai me seguir - ironizei e ela fez um biquinho.

Meu recorde em escapar. Menos de dez minutos e nós estávamos em um táxi, os idiotas que esperavam fora do edifício nem perceberam.

- Para onde os levo? - perguntou o motorista.

- Pro subúrbio por favor - pedi irritado. Bella abriu os seus enormes olhos e eu lhe fulminei - Nem se atreva a dar um _pio._

Assentiu e ela seguiu todo o caminho em silêncio, incomodada, me olhava por baixo dos longos e bonitos cílios. Quando chegamos, paguei a viagem e a deixei em uma parada com a mala enquanto fazia perguntas ao motorista do táxi.

- Siga-me - ordenei e peguei a mala.

Estava sendo duro com ela, mas ela me desobedeceu, sei que não sou seu pai, mas maldita seja Bella! Eu disse-lhe algo para o seu bem e fez o oposto. Não era a primeira vez.

Entramos na_ Sex Paradise_ e uma mulher de cerca de 40 anos nos atendeu.

- Olá - disse alegre.

- Olá - cumprimentei e puxei o corpo de Bella para o meu lado, devíamos parecer um casal - Queremos um quarto.

- Dois - disse Bella e a senhora levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O maior que tiver - corrigi - É que essa doçura ama brincar - disse e a mulher sorriu cúmplice enquanto Bella franzia a testa.

- Bem - assentiu - Quantas horas? - perguntou.

- Oh! Só uma hora, vamos viajar - Bella se meteu na conversa e belisquei seu bumbum forte, para que doesse. Ela gemeu baixinho e acariciou uma de suas nádega com os olhos lacrimejantes. Eu sorri triunfante.

- Estão um pouco ansioso - a funcionária riu e assentiu enquanto Bella olhava em todas as direções.

- Eu quero ir ao banheiro - se queixou.

- Os quartos tem banheiro querida - explicou a amável senhora.

- É que eu estou apertada – ela me olhou.

- Aguente - a repreendi e a funcionária olhou frio para mim e sorriu para Bella.

- Pela direita ao fundo querida - Bella se foi.

- Podemos alugar o quarto por dois dias? - Eu perguntei e a senhora levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, rolei os olhos - Estamos de passagem, vamos viajar e aqui é confortável - disse naturalmente e ela assentiu.

- Vai sair mais caro se for assim - advertiu - Além do mais me pediu o maior, esse tem agregados para que se divirtam – ela disse e me perguntei o que seria, fazia tempo que não vinha em um Motel - tem banheiro privado também.

- Não tem problema – dei os ombros.

- Você deveria ser mais paciente com a menina bonita – ela me disse de repente, apontando para Bella que saia do banheiro e parou para brincar com um cachorro que estava no Motel.

- Por que? - perguntei.

- Se nota quão nervosa está a pobre criatura - disse com nostalgia - é ainda tão inocente, da pra ver em seus olhos - disse olhando-me e sorriu zombeteiramente.

- Está insinuando que é virgem? - perguntei me aproximando mais da recepcionista.

- Claro que é, olhe bem - apontou e a olhei. Seguia brincando com o cão.

- Eu lhe asseguro que o que tem de Virgem eu tenho de Santo - assegurei e ela assentiu.

- Vocês já dormiram juntos? - perguntou.

- Não - disse desafiadoramente, me incomodava que se metesse em minha vida privada.

- Então... não pode afirmar - Cheque Mate para mim. Touch! - Pode levar esse lubricante, pode servir - sugeriu e destacou um monte de camisinhas também - Há uma variedade.

- Me dê tudo - mais que mal, não queria atrair atenção e Bella era minha doce namorada. Iugh!

- Sorte – ela me entregou a chave do quarto. Bella se aproximou e se despediu da senhora, por que todo mundo gostava dela? Isso não é justo, parece uma moeda de ouro.

Guiei-a pelo corredor e entramos no quarto do fundo, ficava no nível subterrâneo. Era muito amplo.

- Uau! - Bella disse e pulou na cama que se movia como geléia. Começando a rir e me contagiando com o riso - Que porra de cama é essa? - Perguntou saltando.

- É de água, então tome cuidado - adverti.

- Por que o espelho Edward? - Perguntou - E as barras no fundo?

- O espelho é porque... certos casais gostam de ver um ao outro durante o sexo e as barras são no caso de você querer dançar - propus levantando as sobrancelhas e acomodei as coisas.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca tinha estado em um desses - comentou - Não sei... imagino que essas coisas não estão limpas - disse com uma nota de nojo.

- É o melhor que posso oferecer por agora - disse deitando na cama, estava cansado mentalmente.

- Poderíamos ter ido para um hotel, não é como se nós não pudéssemos pagar – ela disse com reprovação em sua voz.

- Bella - sussurrei um pouco cansado - viram você, começaram a te procurar, não acha que um hotel é o primeiro lugar onde irão? –espero que isso a cale.

- Quando é que vamos? Para onde? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Em dois dias, quero despistar um pouco, até então não saia daqui. Você ouviu? - Perguntei - e eu conto aonde... você aguenta.

Assentiu irritada.

- Onde você vai dormir Edward? - perguntou enquanto colocava o seu pijama tentando que eu não a visse. Já tinha visto corpos melhores, por favor!

- Aqui - apontei do seu lado.

- Não compartilho, lembra - disse séria - se aceitei compartilhar o sofá foi porque não queria ficar no chão - disse com uma careta.

- Sinto muito Bella, é um motel, seria estranho se tivessem sofás ou camas separadas, não acha? - me olhou com raiva. Parecia uma gatinha feroz. Eu ri dela e entrei debaixo das cobertas.

- Está bem, mas daqui - disse apontando para o meio da cama - é meu e o que sobra é para você, pode fazer o que quiser, mas no seu lado da cama... e não me toque Edward, eu gosto de poder falar, mas se exceder... vou te tirar da conversa novamente - me ameaçou e eu ri.

- Posso fazer o que quiser? - Perguntei e assentiu.

- Posso pular? - Comecei a me mover.

- Não idiota! Esta cama é desconfortável, não me deixaria dormir - reclamou e meu sorriso ficou mais amplo.

- Posso cantar? - perguntei e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- É que... não pode fazer nada que perturbe menos? - disse já farta da situação.

- Poderia me masturbar - assegurei e ela me olhou estática, sem expressão - E se eu quiser me masturbar Bella? - perguntei.

- Não... - limpou a garganta - Você não o faria.

- Claro que sim, se quiser eu posso lhe mostrar - disse descendo o zíper das minhas calças e gritou.

- Eu acredito, só não o faça, não na minha frente - pediu - Envergonhada.

- Hipócrita - acusei enquanto ria e colocava minhas mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Bipolar – ela disse - faz uma semana que quase me violou em seu apartamento, logo não fala comigo e agora quer me mostrar como se toca - se queixou.

- Estava muito de acordo quando te deixei contra a parede Bella, você que não falou comigo e não tem nada de mal se quero me tocar - disse zombando.

- Não o fará na minha frente - disse como última palavra.

- Certamente tem o seu amigo _O Senhor Me Satisfaça _debaixo da cama e com centenas de baterias de reposição - a irritei e virou-se, se cobriu com a colcha até a cabeça e me ignorou.

- Idiota - sussurrou.

- Oh não! - gritei como um velho fofoqueiro - Bella .. você nunca se tocou - assegurei - Como aguenta? É digna de admiração.

- Boa noite, Edward – ela disse e desligou a luz de sua mesa... que era cor de rosa, como o quarto inteiro.

.

.

.

Hoje era a nossa última noite no quarto. Amanhã partiríamos rumo a Washington. Bella quase não falava comigo, e me olhava irritada por meus comentários sobre sua vida sexual. O que tinha de errado? Já tínhamos confiança.

Eu estava me preparando para sair. Tinha ouvido enquanto ia comprar o nosso jantar, que teria uma festa em um local próximo... e isso significava... _Ação para Eddie Júnior!_ Eu estava em um Motel dormindo. Nossa que vida! Pelo menos poderia levar alguém comigo para ocupar a cama para tudo menos dormir.

Bella estava do mesmo jeito nas últimas horas. Deitada e dormindo de tédio.

- Por que você pode sair e se divertir e eu não? – Ela perguntou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Sou mais velho e não me comportei mal - eu declarei e sai.

Subi e a brisa da noite bateu no meu rosto, uma sensação tão boa. Caminhei até a festa e vi um monte de garotas... mas nenhuma delas era tão bonita quanto Bella... Peraí! Eu disse isso? Merda! Algo estava sendo adicionado à água para eu ficar tão brega. Bella... só Bella. O que eu estava fazendo? Pobre Bella, certamente estava entediada no quarto.

Entrei no local e sentei para ouvir uma banda de Rock Alternativo que iria tocar um pouco de música, antes da festa.

Fiquei lá por cerca de meia hora sentado e nada. Nem sequer me importei com as garotas que se insinuavam. Tinha que fazer algo, de outra forma terminaria com bolas azuis e isso era a última coisa que queria.

- Olha que bonita - escutei alguns caras dizendo.

Olhei para o bar e lá havia uma linda morena de costas. Tinha os cabelos soltos e ondulados. Bonita silhueta, ao menos de costas e sua blusa branca se ajustava a cada curva com uns jeans... espera. Essa não foi a roupa que eu coloquei na mala para a Bella?

Eu quase atravessei todo o local até que cheguei perto da garota.

- Todos me igshnoram - disse Bella... merda era a sua voz. Me chutei mentalmente por não prever que se lhe dava uma ordem de qualquer modo a desobedeceria.

Estava bebendo Rum. Ao seu lado tinha duas latas de cerveja e um copo de suco, aparentemente foi aumentando a dose de álcool. Bella sabia beber? Obvio que não.

- Vivo com um eshtúpido - dizia quase arrastando as palavras - que meu Deush! Me trata como sua mal... maldita filha - o garoto do bar a olhava muito atento - E... nem she quer me acha bonita - terminou sussurrando.

- Mas você é linda - disse o garoto e eu apertei os punhos.

- Obri-obrigada corachãozinho - riu - eshe idiota poderia se foder. Foda-se Cullen! – ela gritou e quase caiu da cadeira.

A segurei e dei um olhar de _morra _ao jovem do bar. Bella ficou me olhando e o garoto foi embora.

- Darwin! - disse aproximando-se do meu rosto. Cheirava a álcool por todos os lados - Meu amorsh!

- Agora sou seu amor Bella, há dois minutos era o Idiota do Cullen - recordei e ela riu.

- Por que... não vamosh embora? – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido - Digo... para um lugash muito mash cômodo - começou a soluçar.

- Bella, vamos para o quarto, você vai beber leite e dormir, claramente está intoxicada com álcool – eu disse olhando tudo que tinha em cima do balcão.

- Não! - elasoltou-se de mim e foi para a pista de dança.

- Bella - disse de modo desafiante - Volta aqui agora.

- Você não é meu papai Edwin – era a segunda vez que confundia meu nome - Ainda que clashro você... - cambaleou - é um anciãozinho - riu na minha cara e se foi.

Isso é mais do que eu posso tolerar! Segui atrás dela e a vi começando a se mover pelo grupo de adolescentes bêbados que estavam alucinados, além da sétima nuvem. Ela olhou para mim sorridente e percebi que era a primeira vez que ficava bêbada, merda! Amanhã nós tínhamos que viajar por algumas horas de avião e ela teria uma dor de cabeça horrível. Sempre é assim da primeira vez.

Eu tentei pará-la, mas... ela pegou minhas mãos e colocou em seus quadris enquanto colocava suas costas contra o meu peito e massageava sua bunda no meu pênis que começava a endurecer. Eu gemi frustrado e um pouco excitado também, mesmo que não conseguisse me concentrar em tudo quando tinha Bella nessas condições.

- Você me decepciona - gritou sobre a música da moda.

Não entendi, elaolhou para trás e se esfregou novamente entra a minha perna que estava crescendo.

- É pequeno - vocalizou com os lábios e riu. Isso me irritou. Ninguém se mete com meu pênis!

- Isso é o que acha - disse enquanto a pressionava mais e ela ofegava.

- Eddie Júnior está crescendo! - cantou tontamente - Ay! Au! - gritou ao sentir mais.

Arrastei-a para fora do local e lhe afiz vestir meu casaco. Eu mal podia caminhar pela ereção e a dor que essa pirralha tinha me causado. A levei abraçada até chegarmos ao quarto. Eu tinha planejado tomar um banho frio, mas Bella não tinha os mesmos planos.

- Cha na na na na Cha na na na na Ta na na na na - começou a cantarolar uma música de Streeptease enquanto descia as calças com dificuldade e as jogava longe junto com seu tênis.

A merda, meu banho. Ela tinha acabado de terminar de me aquecer com uma visão muito graciosa de seu redondo e arrebitado bumbum coberto por uma calcinha preta de renda.

Ela caminhou até a mim e me jogou na cama. Fiquei surpreendido. Bella nunca tinha feito algo assim.

Ela tentou rodar em uma das barras de dançar, mas não conseguiu e cochichou algo que soou como, N_o filme parecia mais fácil_.

Ela voltou a se aproximar e a atrai contra mim, coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda e e ela montou em meu colo. Lhe beijei lento e suavemente, podia sentir o gosto do Rum em sua boca. Quando tivemos que nos separar por ar, deixei beijos em seu pescoço e ela começou a criar fricção entre nossos sexos. Me tirando um gemido e dando pequenos suspiros. Tinha seus lábios fortemente pressionados com os seus dentes. Os separei com os meus dedos para que não se machucasse, e logo a beijei. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não sei.

Me livrei da sua camisa fina e arranquei violentamente seu sutiã para poder ter uma melhor visão dos seus seios. Era uma visão muito erótica a que eu estava tendo. Bella sentada em minhas pernas se esfregando contra a minha palpitante ereção, a menina que até três meses atrás me provocava desejos de bater nela e hoje... de pegá-la selvagenmente.

Suguei um de seus mamilos enquanto brincava com o outro. A fiz rodar sobre a cama e tirei minha camisa. Eu também queria que ela me tocasse com suas mãos suaves.

Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e tinha um olhar lascivo.

Seguimos tocando nossos corpos e agarrando o máximo que podíamos. Não foi até que eu estava muito ocupado entretido com um de seus mamilos em minha boca e ela tentou abaixar as minhas calças, que eu reagi.

Igualdade de condições.

Bella está bêbada e eu estou sóbrio. A conheço... se fizermos issohoje, amanhã vai se arrepender.

Com dor na minha alma e a maldição da minha virilha, a abracei e comecei a cantarolar _Cavalinho Branco_ em seu ouvido.

Pouco tempo depois ela adormeceu e cruzou sua perna no meu quadril, ficando sobre o meu peito. O que te fiz Deus?

Ela sussurrou algo como _quentinho e durinho _e caiu em um sono profundo.

- Sim – eu disse amargamente - Me deixou quentinho e durinho- resmunguei.

Lhe dei um beijo em sua testa e nos cobri com a coberta. Logo senti que começava a adormecer também.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é muito bom lol' E o final hein cofcof* esses dois não tomam jeito**

**Desculpe a pequena demora, eu terminei o cap na sexta, mas a beta teve alguns problemas para poder revisar a fic, mas aqui estou**

**Obrigada a quem continua acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews, vocês são perfects 3**

**Até semana que vem**

**xx**


	13. Mudanças

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

___(Traduzido por LucianaM)_**__****  
**

**Quarta Parte**

**Capítulo XI**

**Mudanças**

.

_- Hasta la vista Baby - _

**Bella PDV**

Se há algum inimigo meu solto por aí, que quer me matar... Esta é a sua chance.

Meu Deus! Eu não posso suportar as batidas constantes em minhas têmporas e essa sensação de tontura... Misturada com vontade de vomitar e dor. Oh sim! Dor!

Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas é impossível... O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? Quem sou eu? Não... a última não.

Ajeitei-me como pude, com os olhos fechados, e me apoiei contra _algo_ suave, quente e durinho. Esse algo gemeu. Eu não sei se de dor ou de surpresa ou sei lá eu. Mas, mais dor do que a que eu sinto neste momento é impossível!

Eu me sentia tão mal. Eu me sinto tão mal. Eu me sentirei tão mal. Por quê?

Soltei o _algo_ em que estava me apoiando e segurei minha cabeça com as duas mãos. A superfície em que me encontrava se movia como... Geleia. Eu ignorei isso para não vomitar ali mesmo. Pouco a pouco fui abrindo meus olhos.

Eu estava em uma cama. Sobre a cama do Motel onde estávamos hospedados com Edward há dois dias. Ok. Até agora nada de anormal.

Por que eu me sinto tão livre? Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu me olhei. Santa Mãe de tudo o que existe! Estava nua... Deus! Pare! Eu estou de calcinha... Ou seja... Provavelmente ainda conservo minha _florzinha_ com pétalas e pólen e pistilos e toda essa merda. Intacta. Isso me fez recuperar o ar em meus pulmões. Você deve respirar Bella, se não você nunca descobrirá quem deixou você nua.

Eu sou sonâmbula. Não, não me desvestiria.

Eu continuei procurando debaixo do cobertor que me cobria... Não havia sangue, isso significa que eu posso ficar tranquila, eu não fiz sexo com ninguém. Uma pontada passou pela minha cabeça e eu reclamei. Voltei a segurá-la em minhas mãos até que a dor passou um pouco. A náusea voltou. _Cadela_.

Enfim... Como é que eu estou nua, com dor de cabeça e vontade de vomitar? Estiquei um pouco meu corpo e doía horrores.

Na tentativa de esticar meu pescoço, eu levantei minha cabeça e meus olhos caíram direto no espelho que estava no teto do quarto. Meu mundo parou. Deitado tranquilamente e com um sorriso estúpido, estava Edward Cullen olhando-me... No espelho. Perai. Se ele está me olhando... E eu apareço ao seu lado, eu tenho duas opções... Uma delas é que Edward foi engolido pelo espelho e a outra é... Edward está ao meu lado na cama e ele está refletindo.

- Bom dia - ouvi a sua voz.

Os violinos soavam ao fundo e eram dignos do final de _Bodas de Sangue_.

Um grito saiu do fundo da minha garganta e minha cabeça martelou ainda mais forte. Saltei da cama e me cobri com o lençol.

Fiquei de frente para Edward que me olhava assustado enquanto eu hiperventilava.

Uma sucessão de imagens encheram minha cabeça e merda... Isso fez com que quisesse me matar no mesmo minuto.

Edward saindo.

_Eu frustrada indo a um Bar da moda._

Suco de frutas.

_Cerveja_.

Rum.

_Algumas pílulas que me fariam sentir melhor segundo o cara do bar._

Edward.

_Dança_.

Pista.

_Um Eddie muito animado._

Quarto.

_As roupas retiradas._

Chiados... Gemidos... Toques... Excitação.

_Cavalinho Branco._

_Cavalinho Branco? _Que diabos _Cavalinho Branco_ fazia ali? Eu gemi alto. Um pela lembrança, fui iluminada. E dois... Pela dor que isso provocou.

Olhei para Edward novamente.

- Você me violou! - Eu gritei.

- Não! Não é o que você pensa! – Ele se apressou em explicar.

Tarde Edward. Você queria se aproveitar da Donzela solitária? Pois foda-se!

Eu joguei sobre ele tudo que estava ao meu alcance. Corri para o banheiro e lá ele me interceptou o muito Filho da Esme. Prendeu-me entre o armário do banheiro e seu corpo. Tampou minha boca e fiquei quietinha.

- Calma - sussurrou - não faça isso mais difícil.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Estava calma. Quem diria o contrário?

- Eu vou te soltar, mas não grite - , eu assenti de novo e ele tirou a mão de minha boca.

- Diga-me que não... Que estou imaginando coisas - eu implorei.

- O que você está imaginando? - Ele perguntou com os olhos fechados.

- Oh não! Agora é quando eu desejo que eu tivesse aprendido centenas de línguas para te insultar em todas elas - repreendi e me deixei cair no chão frio. Eu descansei minha bochecha em um dos azulejos. Oh yeah! Que delícia! Não é que eu tenha alcançando um orgasmo ou qualquer coisa assim... Mas era bom. Senti o corpo de Edward caindo ao lado do meu.

- Sente-se mal? - Ele perguntou.

- Sobre o que? - lhe devolvi a pergunta, irritada. Estava pensando se seria boa ideia vomitar na cara dele. Não... seria falta de educação.

- Não sei... Foi seu primeiro porre? - Perguntou.

- Sim... o mais forte que já tinha tomado até então - uma pontada - Ai! Era... Coca cola.

- Merda - Sussurrou.

- E se se refere ao ridículo que fiz, dancei com você em um Bar, me viu nua e nos tocamos inteiros e de aí não sei o que aconteceu... sim, me sinto um lixo - sussurrei contra o chão. Ainda segurando o lençol contra meu corpo. A dignidade era a única coisa que me restava.

- Se serve para sua saúde mental - começou a dizer baixinho em meu ouvido- Nos tocar foi o máximo que fizemos, então não te violei nem nada desse tipo, além do mais, você cooperava - - finalizou.

Lancei- lhe um olhar envenenado. Por que ele estava tão radiante e eu não?

- Você mamou meus peitos, degenerado - disse um pouco alto e senti como que se minha cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não - disse franzindo o cenho - Foram seus mamilos... os peitos só toquei.

Vou vomitar em cima dele.

Levantei-me como pude e fiquei de joelhos diante do vaso. Levantei a tampa e adeus moradores do meu estômago. Era tão nojento. Era só álcool, o cheiro.

Edward ficou para segurar meu cabelo e me sustentar pela cintura. Ai sim! Menino preparado.

- Edward - Sussurrei.

- Hm? - disse não muito seguro.

- Não é um lindo espetáculo o que está acontecendo aqui - disse e voltei a colocar minha cabeça dentro do vaso sanitário.

- Está bem, minha primeira vez de porre foi pior - disse assumindo.

- Edward? - voltei a perguntar.

- Diga.

- Por que dentro de todas as minhas lembranças- uma dor outra vez na cabeça e no estômago- estava o Cavalinho Branco?- perguntei e lhe dei tempo, enquanto despejava o resto do meu estômago e dava descarga.

- Não queira saber, não me faça dizer- disse assustado. Ok.

- E Edward... - disse outra vez.

- Que?- disse pesaroso.

- De manhã quando acordei... Em que estava segurando?- perguntei duvidosa.

Soltou um suspiro e a resposta me golpeou a bunda. Me diga que não.

Por acaso poderia ser pior?

.

.

.

Sim, sim podia ser pior. Estávamos no Terminal Aéreo de Chicago esperando nosso voo com destino não sei a que puto lugar, e me encontrava com uns enormes óculos escuros que tratavam de esconder meu estado. Estava fatal.

Tivemos que atrasar a viagem em um dia porque passei o mesmo no banheiro vomitando e a dor logo passou da minha cabeça para o corpo todo e não podia me mover. Edward procurou um médico. Diagnóstico: Intoxicação.

Passei um dia inteiro com uma compressa azul colocada na cabeça, sendo atendida por Edward.

Foi desastroso.

- Quer algo?- Perguntou- Irei comprar algumas coisas.

- Uma revista e um café muito, mas muito forte- pedi.

Sabia que se sentia culpado. Sobre tudo por que desandei a chorar quando pensei que acabaria com o estômago e intestinos pendurados pela boca em algum momento. Edward tratou de me consolar de dizer que não voltaria a se comportar como um bastardo novamente, mas não acreditava. Se ele tivesse me convidado para a festa e não tivesse me deixado sozinha, tudo estaria melhor.

Agora claro... Nada pode acontecer. Tudo já me aconteceu. Há! O que pode ser pior?

- Desculpe senhora - senti que um guarda dizia a uma mulher que estava atrás de mim - Reconhece essa garota da foto? Se chama Isabella Swan.

Tchan! Tchan!

Ok... Que mal eu fiz? Nunca vi pornografia, ajudava os idosos a atravessar a rua e todos os meses cooperava com organizações para necessitados. Tirei boas notas, não desobedeci meus pais, fui sequestrada e acima de tudo cozinhei para meu sequestrador.

Eu não acho que tocar um pênis por engano e quem lambam seus mamilos quando está embriagada seja pecado suficiente.

Eu quase podia sentir a terra rachar e dali sair meu anjo da guarda gritando: Pecadora!

O mais discretamente que pude eu me levantei e caminhei até onde supunha que Edward estava.

- Querido - Eu sussurrei e ele tencionou imediatamente.

- O que está acontecendo agora? Ele perguntou quando me entregou o meu café e guardou uns cigarros no bolso.

- Você fuma? - Eu perguntei, curiosa.

- Sim - respondeu irritado - O que aconteceu?

- Um guarda anda perguntando por mim- disse sorrindo e cinco minutos depois eu estava a bordo do avião.

Sentei-me nervosa... eu não me acalmaria até que o avião de merda começasse a voar. Colocamos nossos cintos, ótimo. A tripulação nos cumprimentou e... Decolamos!

Ha! Foda-se essa merda de polícia incompetente que não me achou! Teria dançado, mas eu ainda tinha uma dor de cabeça.

- Toma sua revista- Edward disse e me entregou um exemplar da _Cosmopolitan__*****_, - Vou dormir... ... Você pode ficar fora de problemas no avião?- Ele perguntou e eu dei a língua.

_*****No Brasil é como a revista NOVA._

A revista era bastante educativa, mas falava quase que de puro _Sexo_. Me remexi desconfortável no meu assento enquanto esperava que chegássemos à nosso destino maldito.

_Como dar a ele o melhor oral? Aprenda na página 56_. Wow! Eu queria saber. Talvez nunca chegasse a fazer, mas quem sabe.

_Surpreenda-o na cama! Descubra as melhores técnicas para seduzi-lo_. Isso estava interessante, além do mais a menina e o menino faziam bem o seu papel de estar desfrutando. Eu ri de boba que era por estar lendo a revista que era a mãe da que eu leio. Supostamente eu deveria estar lendo a Seventeen*****... E o especial de Cowboys da temporada.

_*É tipo a Capricho/Atrevida._

_Como se auto satisfazer? As chaves para chegar ao seu lugar feliz_... Chan! Fiquei muito vermelha quando eu li o título, mas algo me levou a querer saber mais. Eu sou uma mulher moderna... Eu não posso ficar para trás. Vamos ler isso!

- O que você está lendo? - Edward perguntou, metendo o nariz onde ninguém o chamou. Intrometido, tinha que me pegar lendo justo ESSE artigo.

- Que te importa, como torta!- Eu respondi e ele sorriu.

- Então a doce Bella está questionando a sua vida sexual - disse ironicamente.

- É um artigo - respondi - E eu não estou questionando nada... Apenas curiosa.

- Como não - disse.

- Eu não tenho que dar-lhe explicações, além do mais a culpa é sua - acusei sem piedade.

- Do que agora? - Ele perguntou relaxado. Tinha lhe feito bem dormir um pouco. Já se notava que estava de melhor humor.

- Comprou-me essa revista... que é para as mulheres mais... - como dizer? - Eu leio a revista _Seventeen._

- Isso é para pirralhas- ele disse- Você demonstrou à noite que você é uma mulher, você tem que ler _Cosmopolitan_ – indicou- Além do mais queria ver a parte onde mandam cartas com suas experiências sexuais- explicou e minha boca formou um perfeito O. Não podia responder. Os fatos estavam contra mim.

- Tem algum tipo de fetiche com a vida sexual dos outros? - Eu perguntei.

- Não - ele riu - mas são situações divertidas... E excitantes... Quando elas pegam o taxista ou o noivo veste as roupas delas e acabam na...

- Eu não quero saber - por favor...

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e pensativo por um tempo. Oh não! Homem pensando e ainda mais calado somando que é o Edward... Não é nada bom.

- O que tanto pensa homem? - Eu perguntei, curiosa.

- Bella - seu olhar era indecente - Você é meio recatada - disse - E você é uma menina- revirei os olhos - Estava apenas me perguntando algo... - assenti, mordendo meu lábio- Alguma vez em um avião? – Ele moveu as sobrancelhas para cima.

Meu rosto era impagável, eu mesma daria o que fosse para vê-lo. Ele não tinha perguntado. Não. Sim.

- Está se referindo a se alguma vez eu fiz com um cara no avião?- perguntei.

- Ou com uma garota, você é lésbica, lembra- brincou.

- Não! - Eu quase gritei - Por quê? Você já? - Eu não podia acreditar... Nós estávamos falando sobre sexo.

- Também não... E eu me sinto inseguro como homem por causa disso- comentou muito sério-veja... É uma experiência que todos deveriam viver pelo menos uma vez na vida e não quero ter 40 para realiza-la e já que estamos em um avião neste momento... Não sei... Nós poderíamos aproveitar para trocar experiências. Topa?- Ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei em choque. Oficial... Edward está louco ou colocaram algo na sua bebida do avião. Eu chamei uma aeromoça.

- Senhorita - eu disse - Que tipo de água nos dão?- Eu perguntei.

- Engarrafada - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Quanto tempo falta para aterrissar? - Edward perguntou enquanto me olhava com diversão. Idiota.

- Menos de uma hora - ela respondeu e saiu assim que concordei.

Edward me ofereceu para fazer sexo no banheiro do avião. Ainda não acreditava. Era uma piada? Está tão necessitado? Franzi o cenho. O fato de tê-lo deixado me tocar à noite não lhe dava direito nenhum... Além do mais estava bêbada.

- Você está louco - eu disse finalmente.

- Venha Bella! – Pediu e neguei. Ele bufou e olhou para mim novamente - Bella... Eu estou entediado.

- Quer fazer sexo porque você está entediado - eu disse e ele negou.

- Não me deixou terminar - acrescentou - Só quero que nos divirtamos um pouco, olha... Quer ver os rostos das pessoas quando nos verem saindo juntos do banheiro? Vai ser divertido.

- É imoral - eu enfatizei a última palavra.

-Vamos Bella.

-Não... - divirta-se sozinho Cullen.

-Venha comigo ou vou dizer que estou com uma bomba – elese levantou estendendo sua mão em minha direção. Imbecil, joga sujo.

Peguei a mão dele e fomos para o banheiro. Que vergonha. Entramos e para que ficássemos mais confortáveis, subi e sentei na pia.

- Oops!- Edward riu- Que entrega Bella.

Fiz uma careta e o ignorei pelo menos cinco minutos.

- Quero ir- eu disse.

-Seria um ejaculador precoce e é vergonhoso- reclamou.

-Tudo bem- eu concordei- Então vamos brincar de nos conhecer- propus.

- Com ou sem roupa?- Ele perguntou.

-Edward entenda... Eu não farei nada com você, tem a sua mão que pode te ajudar- eu deixei claro- Já são duas vezes que eu deixei você tocar em mim e foi porque eu não estava com meus cinco sentidos alertas.

-Está bem -aceitou com um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Só sorri para ele e cruzei as pernas. Você começa.

- Quantos anos você tinha quando perdeu sua virgindade?- Eu perguntei.

-Você tem uma mente tão suja Isabella- ele disse rindo -Quinze.

Eu abri minha boca e fechei.

-Pergunta.

- Qual é sua cor favorita? – Ele perguntou e eu ri. Grande Edward, era o melhor que tinha.

- Turquesa – respondi- Bem... O primeiro beijo? –Inspecionei seu rosto e ele riu novamente.

- Com três, no jardim de infância- voltei a rir.

- Que precoce!- Eu gritei.

- Não se meta- se queixou- Bem... Joia favorita?

- Joga bem Edward- disse divertida- E é o Âmbar ou o Rubi.

- São lindas- aceitou - Sua última pergunta- ele disse- Já quero ver os rostos dessas pessoas.

- Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?- Eu perguntei.

-Nunca – ele disse simplesmente- A minha última pergunta.

Eu balancei a cabeça quando ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos em cada lado da pia. Tuchê! Ele me deixou sem saída.

- Fui seu primeiro beijo?- Ele perguntou, e eu congelei.

Claro... a estava guardando.

- O que faz você acreditar nisso?- Eu perguntei.

- Limite-se a responder - ordenou.

- Você é um presunçoso - aleguei. - Não lhe responderia.

- O silêncio concede e comprovei minha teoria- disse rindo.

- Que teoria? - Eu perguntei curiosamente - E o silêncio nem sempre concede- acrescentei.

- Se eu fui o seu primeiro beijo... Você ainda é virgem Bella - me deixou livre e foi um chute na bunda. Que lógico.

- Isso não é verdade - eu abri a porta, mostrando-lhe o meu dedo do meio.

- Que dama - disse.

- Totalmente - respondi e quando saímos para o corredor todos nos olhavam feio. Uma senhora disse algo como _Adolescentes imorais_. Hipócrita.

Depois de um tempo nos avisaram que desembarcávamos em Washington DC.

- Em Washington - disse quando saímos do aeroporto e a brisa nos golpeava o rosto.

- É calmo, não virão atrás de você... E eu trabalhei alguns meses aqui, tenho clientes, amigos e. - acrescentou - Meu pai deu as passagens.

- Mão de vaca - recriminei. Ele tinha dinheiro de sobra.

Entramos em um táxi que nos levou a uma área muito pitoresca, de pequenas casas, era uma área residencial.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei.

- Escolhendo uma casa, não me mudo o tempo todo, - disse e sorri.

- Nós vamos viver aqui - eu sorri. - Eu sempre gostei desse lugar também... Poderei viver com você Edward? - Perguntei animadamente.

- Alguém tem que cozinhar - deu de ombros e beijei sua bochecha.

- Eu prometo que, depois de encontrar um trabalho e me estabilizar, eu alugarei um apartamento e não te incomodarei mais - prometi.

- Eu não sei por que eu sinto que já ouvi isso antes - ele sorriu e eu ri.

Fomos de casa em casa, tentando escolher um que fosse do agrado de ambos. Eu gostava de todas elas.

Quando finalmente a escolhemos, Edward se irritou, disse que eu era a típica menina que acreditava em contos de fadas. Mas ele perdeu... Eu ganhei no pedra, papel e tesoura. A casa era branca com janelas azuis. Céus! Eu adorava quando as via em filmes. Ela tinha uma cerca e um enorme jardim. Tinha só um piso, mas para vivermos sozinhos estava bom. A coisa boa é que estava mobiliada... Não sabia se Edward iria comprar ou só alugar, mas pelo menos teríamos que ficar. Tinha dois quartos! Estava que não me aguentava de felicidade.

Depois fomos ao shopping... Edward foi procurar um carro novo e eu, um pouco de comida no supermercado.

Quando terminei as compras, sai com o carrinho e as sacolas, para esperar Edward que queria imediatamente levar para casa o seu brinquedo novo. Que homem, mas necessitado de atenção! De repente, um Aston Martin V12 preto, estacionou na frente dos meus olhos e eu podia jurar que tinha uma poça de baba aos meus pés. Era uma beleza. Algo digno de invejar o idiota que o possuía.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo?- Edward perguntou, de repente, abrindo a porta para mim.

- Maldito filho da puta! - gritei enquanto acariciava o capô.

- Vou aceitar como um_ gostaria_ - ele ironizou.

- Você gosta de passar despercebido - disse encantada com o carro.

- Entre enquanto acomodo as sacolas no porta-malas – Ele disse e imediatamente obedeci.

- Pronta para Washington? - Perguntou Edward.

- Pronta - disse feliz.

Senti que este seria apenas o início de minha vida nova e genial.

* * *

_**N/B ~ **Beta dando as caras, demorou pra betar de tanto que eu ria gente. Essa Bella ainda me mata de dor de barriga. LOL². Comentem u-u. Beijinhos_

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**Morri muito com a Bella acordando e brigando com o Edward, ele teve razão de ter parado tudo na noite anterior, ou a Bella teria um **_**piripaque**_**. Agora a 'nova' vida deles começa. Washington vai ter muita coisa para eles =P**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, comentem por favor.**

**Nos vemos**

**Beijos**

**xx_  
_**


	14. Algo

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

**Quarta Parte**

**Capítulo XII**

**Algo**

.

.

"_Ás vezes encontramos nosso destino_

_No caminho que tomamos tentando evitá-lo."_

– Kung Fu Panda.

**Edward PDV**

- Eu posso ir?- Ela disse com a voz mais doce que poderia fazer.

- Não – Eu repeti novamente.

- Vamos lá! Você sabe que quer que eu te acompanhe – Ela disse muito segura de si mesma.

- Não, já te disse que não Bella – a repreendi – não quero erros como da última vez – disse.

- Foda-se! – ela gritou e se foi para o seu quarto. Até que enfim tinha o seu quarto.

Fui para o meu e comecei a me arrumar. Hoje era o meu primeiro dia aqui em Washington, já havíamos chegado há uma semana. Nos adaptarmos foi muito fácil, além do mais viviamos rodeados de famílias muito calmas e acolhedoras, todas com crianças e idosos. Nós éramos os mais jovens, melhor assim.

Bella ainda estava aborrecida dizendo que eu teria que pagar tudo e que ela não iria me ajudar em nada com as despesas. Se sentia dependente de um homem. E ela era uma mulher moderna. Ha! E eu sou o _Dalai Lama_.

Não é que Bella não tenha saído à procura de trabalho... ela o fez, mas foi mal, porque ela assim o quis. Segundo a _Senhorita Superioridade_, nada neste lugar está a sua altura. A dura verdade é que Bella não poderia fazer muita coisa.

Chorou desconsolada dizendo que seus pais tinham a culpa por tê-la feito tão delicada e dependente de sua governanta.

Cozinha... massa e arroz. Lava... suas mãos, porque a lavadora faz tudo por ela. Passa... seu cabelo.

Enfim... Bella sabe fazer muitas coisas, mas coisas que não servem em um trabalho regular. Ela é muito inteligente, sem dúvidas, sabe idiomas e tem modos perfeitos, sua cultura é muito ampla, sabe sobre design, artes, cinema e livros... mas não lhe serve. Além do mais, é tão jovem que a tomam somente para empregos de meio período.

Fui para o seu quarto para me despedir. Hoje eu tinha que ajudar uma garota que tinha que se casar com um empresário multimilionário da área. Fugiria com seu amante. Iria totalmente formal para o casamento.

- Bella – disse entrando em seu quarto.

Não estava em nenhuma parte. Entrei no banheiro e a encontrei se maquiando.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei frustrado, olhei para o relógio e tinha que estar dentro de uma hora na capela.

- Apenas cinco minutos Edward – ela com a voz rouca. Tinha estado chorado.

- Para quê? – Eu perguntei.

- Para irmos – disse ela com um biquinho – Olhe – se apontou – Alisei o meu cabelo e fiz minha maquiagem, se me ajudar a colocar o vestido e os saltos será mais rápido – sorri e balancei a cabeça.

A segui e ajudei-a com o maldito vestido. Era preto, agarrado ao seu corpo e curto. Não me lembro de ter colocado na mala.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntei.

- Fui fazer compras quando te escutei falando no telefone – disse enquanto colocava uma linda jaqueta por cima.

- Vou te levar – Aceitei e suspirei – Não quero problemas, não se intrometa e espere no carro, eu não sei para que se arrumou tanto – me queixei.

- Não seja grosso Edward – ela disse e se enganchou no meu braço.

Entramos no carro e fomos em direção ao nosso destino de trabalho. A operação foi rápida e chata. A menina estava nos esperando e cooperou muito bem. Logo a deixamos no aeroporto e fomos embora. As pessoas nem sequer suspeitaram, havia muitos convidados.

Bella ia olhando muito silenciosa pela janela. Bella calada... não era nada bom.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu disse tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Isso... eu fiz algo Edward, eu espero que você não se irrite – Ela mordeu o lábio e me olhou ternamente. Maldita.

- Você percebe que faz uma semana que chegamos e você já me vem com um _Eu fiz algo_ _Edward_? – Imitei sua voz nas últimas palavras. Já me estava ofuscando.

- Não há nada errado – Ela se moveu incomoda em meu lado.

- Então por que você está tão incomoda? – Perguntei de maneira brusca.

- É que... veja – ela começou – Você se lembra da Angela e da Vicky?

- Não – disse de imediato.

- São as vizinhas Edward, lembra... Vicky é a ruiva casada com James, eles têm uma menina de cinco anos de idade... Cristina – disse sorrindo – E Angela e Ben são vizinhos também, seu filho se chama Max.

- Bella – disse frustrado – Você já viu eu me relacionar com os meus vizinhos? – perguntei ironicamente.

- Não... mas no outro dia nos deram um bolo de Boas vindas, deveria ser mais agradável – se queixou como uma velha fofoqueira.

- Bem, o que seja – você subtraiu importância – O que eles têm a ver com o que ia me dizer?

- Bem... o que acontece é que os convidei para jantar –ela respondeu rindo.

Eu freei meu carro de uma vez e a olhei. Vi como levava a mão na porta para abrir, mas eu fui mais rápido e fechei com o automático todas as portas. Ela engoliu em seco e a olhei com os olhos entrecerrados.

- O que você fez? – Eu perguntei.

- Não se faça de estúpido, você já ouviu – disse cruzando os braços desafiadoramente.

- Bella – esfreguei minhas têmporas – Eu não me relaciono com as pessoas, eu tento ser o menos sociável pelo meu trabalho... Eu não quero conhecer pessoas – disse irritado.

- Foram amáveis, é somente uma maneira de devolver o gesto – se defendeu – Além do mais só será uma noite – ela disse como uma criança – Não tenho amigas aqui, quero ter alguém com quem conversar e sair para fazer comprar, ter noite de garotas e essas coisas – tinha um bom ponto – Se você não quer, perfeito – disse – não seja seu amigo, mas ao menos me deixe.

- Te deixo, mas não os quero na minha casa – era só isso.

- Também é minha – disse – Eu a escolhi, eu a arrumo, eu...

- Tudo bem – eu disse e sorri – Quando que eles vem? – perguntei.

- Na semana que vem– Bella disse feliz – vou preparar as coisas para que seja perfeito, só temos que atuar como um casal normal e tudo sairá muito bem Edward – ela me instruiu.

- Como seja – eu disse e continuei dirigindo.

- Edward – Bella disse e me perguntei pela milionésima vez nos últimos três meses... _O que te fiz Senhor?_

- Hm – me limitei a responder.

- Não tem jantar em casa, o que vamos comer? – disse.

- Eu não sabia disso, eu pensei que você tinha cozinhado – disse irritado. Não fez nada e eu pagava tudo, no mínimo fizesse as coisas de casa.

- Eu tive uma crise de personalidade e autoestima, deve compreender – isso era bom.

- Vá a um restaurante, então – eu disse.

Estacionei fora em frente a um bom restaurante nos arredores da cidade. Quando nos viram nos ofereceram a melhor mesa. Aparentemente, ir com roupa de marca ajudava bastante. Bella estava um pouco cabisbaixa e me preocupava, talvez algo estava errado. Quem sabe. Comemos em silêncio e muitas poucas vezes trocamos palavras.

Bella estava um pouco mais magra e também um pouco pálida, levaria, ela ao médico para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quando terminamos, eu paguei a conta e saímos do local.

O carro estava chegando, quando Bella se adiantou um pouco e me esperei na porta do passageiro. Então, um cara se aproximou de Bella e tentou tirar sua carteira e um lindo colar de prata que ela usava. A estavam assaltando. Corri em sua direção, mas tudo foi muito rápido.

Primeiro o rapaz a tentava abordar e logo, Bella o tinha no chão e lhe estava dando uma chave de braço.

- Quem você acha que é miserável! – Bella gritou. Fiquei estático na frente dela. Esperando.

- Por favor me solta! – Implorava o jovem.

- Não, seu idiota! Ninguém se mete com o _Shifu_! – ela lhe gritou e colocou mais pressão sobre o corpo do pobre rapaz. Até em mim doeu.

- Diga que não voltará a fazer! – Bella exigiu enquanto o rapaz assentia. O soltou e se pôs de pé com uma força que não conhecia. O tomou pela lapela do casaco e colocou-o na frente de seu rosto e deu-lhe um olhar assassino. Depois disso o soltou e o rapaz correu desesperado.

Bella ajeitou o cabelo e as roupas e sorriu.

- Desculpe, pequeno problema – ela disse.

- Você... V... – eu parecia um idiota, apontando para ela e tentando falar, mas não podia.

- Onde eu aprendi isso? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava no capô do carro.

- Sim – eu consegui dizer, me aproximei dela com medo e ela riu docemente.

- Creio que te contei que sempre me educaram em casa, só na secundária que estive no colégio e era de Freiras – bufou – Então vivia praticamente em uma bolha Edward – disse – Quando eu tinha doze anos, um dos meus guarda-costas me ensinou Defesa Pessoal, disse que me serviria em algum momento, eu acho que tinha razão – ela suspirou com nostalgia.

- Shifu? – perguntei.

- Oh! O _Mestre Shifu _é quem ensina tudo o que sabe a _Po – _explicou rindo.

- Po? – perguntei ainda mais confuso.

- Kung Fu Panda – disse corando e me dei conta. Eu ri e tomei o seu rosto em minhas mãos. Suas bochechas estavam ardendo de vergonha.

- Eu vejo que não tenho que te defender – eu disse.

- Dou conta sozinha – ela disse com petulância.

- Uma pergunta – disse e ela assentiu – Se você sabe Defesa Pessoal... por que não me aplicou uma chave ou outra no dia que te sequestrei.

- Não reagi a tempo, além do mais estava me tirando do meu casamento, devia te agradecer, não te deixar sem coluna – respondeu e sorri.

Não sei, mas algo em sua resposta foi tão terno, que a beijei.

.

.

.

No caminho para casa, Bella ficou ainda mais calada, talvez porque tinha lhe beijado ou algo assim. Ao menos me deu um tempo para pensar, ainda não esqueci a conversa que tivemos no avião... Sobre a sua virgindade e tudo mais. Eu não podia acreditar que ela era virgem, claro que não. Certamente já tinha feito de tudo com esse Jacob.

Quando chegamos em casa, desceu antes que eu estacionasse. A segui como pude e a encontrei as escuras em seu quarto, tentando tirar seu vestido.

- Está travado! – Gritou exasperada.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Sugeri e gemeu em voz alta.

- Eu não quero sua ajuda. Sai! Maldição! Não desce! – em sua voz já senti o choro. Não! Me perturbavam os momentos Bella.

- Deixe-me ajudar, então para de gritar logo – disse perturbado.

Desci o zíper do vestido e ela o tirou. Colocou um de seus Sexys Pijamas do Bob Esponja e parou na minha frente.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou e bufei.

- Não! O que está acontecendo com você? – Eu perguntei.

- Me irrita, isso que está acontecendo, me beija sem minha permissão como se fosse uma das suas amiguinhas de bar. E não Edward, eu não sou! – Gritou furiosa – ainda não esqueci cada uma das coisas que fez sem a minha autorização – ela me culpou.

- Pare de gritar – pedi calmo – E eu te beijei porque... porque... Sim! – disse simplesmente e soltei todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

- Exijo saber o que somos – disse decidida.

- O que somos? – Perguntei como um idiota.

- Sim... – hesitou um pouco – _O que somos?_

- Eu não sei do que está falando – fui sincero, não entendia.

- Edward, claramente, não somos desconhecidos depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nos conhecemos a quase quatro meses atrás e bem... temos certo grau de confiança, você poderia dizer que somos amigos – explicou detalhadamente – Mas Edward... os amigos não se beijam porque sim – ironizou minha frase e a fulminei – Mas tampouco somos namorados, porque essa palavra é muito grande, abrange sentimentos e compromissos que não há aqui... então volto a perguntar... O que somos Edward?

_Cheque mate_. Toma Edward. Esse foi um golpe friamente calculado em minha masculinidade.

Ela era inteligente. Claramente tinha razão em tudo o que tinha dito, nem eu sabia porque me dava esses arranques e a beijava, mas tampouco é como se tivesse sentimentos por ela. A achava atraente e me havia esquentado em várias oportunidades... mas quanto a sentimentos não. Tampouco era indiferente... algo que eu deveria sentir. O que nós éramos?

- Nós somos _algo_ – disse finalmente coçando minha cabeça.

- _Algo_? – Perguntou confusa – Que tipo de algo?

Devia prever que perguntaria. Ela cozinhava para mim e lavava minha roupa... não tínhamos intimidade, mas eu a beijava e tocava e nossas conversas eram muito _profundas_. Éramos algo. Não há dúvida.

De repente, me assustei diante dessa descoberta. Nunca havia tido nada com ninguém e de repente tinha algo com alguém. Wow!

- Bem... não estou certo – disse evitando seu olhar – Somos algo como amigos, mas com direito a algo.

- Explique – perguntou exasperada.

- Isso... nós somos amigos, mas podemos nos beijar – a olhei – e tocar também... mas se queremos estar com outras pessoas podemos – terminei sorrindo. Estava gostando disso. Um golpe na minha cabeça me fez descer da minha nuvem.

- Um _relacionamento aberto_? – Perguntou desesperada – Eu não gosto – disse negando com a cabeça.

- O que você quer então? – Perguntei agora desesperado.

- Fidelidade – disse com a testa franzida.

- Fidelidade? – perguntei.

- Sim... se nós temos _algo – _disse enfatizando a palavra – Não podemos estar com mais ninguém, porque somos _algo_. Nós já temos alguém.

- Não é justo – eu disse.

- Então eu não quero que volte e me tocar, e na próxima vez que você me beijar vou te castrar e dar de comer as suas partes aos cães – me ameaçou séria.

- Tudo bem – disse com um arrepio percorrendo o meu corpo e em especial nessa parte.

- Tudo bem o que? – Perguntou.

- Somos algo – respondi para Bella que corou.

- Algo – repetiu.

Ficamos presos em um silêncio profundo.

- Por que você se sente frustrada? – Perguntei sentindo o desconforto no ambiente. Se supõe que quando você tem algo deve perguntar a esse alguém o que tem.

- Eu me sinto inútil – ela disse e eu relaxei.

Fui até onde estava e a abracei.

- Você não é inútil – disse.

- Eu não tenho emprego, não estudo, não faço o que gosto porque eu não posso... nada se importa comigo – disse.

- Mas... o que você sabe fazer Bella? – perguntei.

- Eu falo línguas, eu sei Arte, História, Literatura e Cinema... também cozinho e sei defesa pessoal... algo de design de moda é isso – encolheu os ombros.

- Você poderia encontrar trabalho em uma livraria ou uma escola, eles podem precisar de alguém, poderia dar aulas particulares – ofereci.

- Também toco piano – disse de repente e a olhei.

Ambos sorrimos, isso era, Bella teria que começar a dar aulas particulares por tudo o que sabia. Não era inútil, depois de tudo.

- Boa noite – disse deixando um beijo curto em seus lábios.

- Boa noite – despediu-se com um sorriso.

Fui para meu quarto e deitei, queria dormir, mas não conseguia. Hoje havia tido excesso de informação. Teria de me preparar para o jantar. Bella e eu éramos algo. Éramos muitas coisas.

Teria que ter tempo para que minha cabeça assimilasse os fatos dessa noite. Eu, Edward Cullen... tinha algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fim da Parte Quatro**

* * *

**Morro demais com esse _Algo_ deles, mas finalmente eles são alguma coisa e as coisas ficam maaaais interessantes rsrs  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem pfvr  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	15. Um Encontro

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contava com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

___(Traduzido por LucianaM)_******__****  
**

**Quinta Parte**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Um encontro**

.

**Edward POV**

Bem. Isso não pode ser tão difícil? Ou pode?

Estava deitado na minha cama com um livro em minhas mãos. Sim, muito incomum. Na verdade, não é incomum que eu esteja lendo, pois eu faço isso muito, mas o que eu estou lendo é que é muito incomum.

Faz dois dias que meu estatus mudou de solteiro para algo. É ainda mais raro, eu nunca tive namorada... tão pouco saí com alguém de forma estável, então eu não sei o que esperar de qualquer tipo de relação que envolva sentimentos e uma garota, especialmente se a menina é chorona e é a Bella. Por que eu aceitei? De qualquer forma, Bella não é como as garotas com quem costumo sair, Bella eu não podemos simplesmente largar depois de uma noite. Eu estou ferrado.

_Como convidá-la para um encontro?_ Sim, isso soa brega e estranho, mas eu estava lendo os dez passos para convidar alguém para um encontro. Supõe-se que sejamos algo, mas quando você está em um relacionamento que, mesmo que ele seja _algo_... Vocês saem, têm encontros, riem, você se preocupar com o que acontece com o outro... E fazem algo.

Bem Edward... Você já fez coisas piores, é apenas um encontro estúpido. Nada mais.

_Primeiro passo _- dizia a menina que tinha escrito o livro- lembre-se do que disse _Deepak Chopra_: "O poder da atração é o segredo, tudo que você pensar em sua mente, só deseje e o atrairá até você." Portanto, não pense negativo, bom homem que quer o melhor para a sua garota, olhe-se no espelho e pense enquanto repete em voz alta... "Eu sou o melhor e ela vai comigo nesse encontro."

Fui para o meu banheiro e me olhei no espelho.

- Sou o melhor - sorri - E Bella vai comigo nesse encontro.

Com essa ideia, entrei no chuveiro e relaxei meus músculos com a água quente, enquanto recordava os passos seguintes.

_Segundo passo_, lembre-se que nós garotas, não vemos só o físico, mas é muito importante não se descuidar, seja cavalheiro, doce e gentil, não a moleste, só seja você, o melhor cara para ela.

Ok. Coloquei algo confortável e alegre, que me caia bem. Ha! Meu ego estava fazendo das suas.

Andei pelo corredor até que cheguei na cozinha, ao fundo. Bella estava preparando o café da manhã, quando ela me viu, sorriu.

- Olá Edward - ela disse tão alegre como sempre - Eu estou fazendo o café da manhã.

_Terceiro passo_, diga-lhe algo amável quando você a ver pela manhã, as garotas amam elogios.

- Você está muito bonita Bella - disse e ela corou. Bem, Edward, você está indo bem.

_Quarto passo_, preparar o pedido. Pode começar falarando sobre algo trivial com ela, dar-lhe espaço, deixar que te conte coisas.

Me aproximei do balcão a observava enquanto trabalhava fazendo alguns Hot Cakes.

- Posso ajudá-la? - Eu perguntei.

- Bem - ela disse - Coloque a mesa enquanto arrumo a cozinha.

- Deixe tudo aí Bella- eu disse enquanto colocava os copos e levava a comida do café da manhã até a mesa - Só está um pouco desordenado, você pode continuar mais tarde.

Bem, eu estava sendo cavalheiro. Vamos Edward!

- Um pouco desordenado? - Ela gritou e eu soube que algo estava errado. Dê-lhe espaço, deixe que te conte as coisas, repeti - Os complexos números de Mandelbrot são um pouco confusos, isso está um caos!

Ok. Ela estava citando Sheldon Cooper de The Big Bang Theory, seu sentimento de simpatia estava baixo hoje. Você escolheu o dia perfeito, Edward.

_Quinto passo_, lembre-se que há dias em que as garotas estão sensíveis, se ela quer gritar e tiver uma discussão antes do pedido do encontro... Não se preocupe, será ideal para a reconciliação.

Sim, talvez Bella estivesse menstruada.

Ou sofria de Bipolaridade.

- Eu também gosto dessa série - disse e me olhou com os olhos apertados- The Big Bang Theory - sorri e ela sorriu. Sim, Bipolaridade.

- Eu amo Sheldon - ela disse.

Sentamos à mesa e Bella pegou minhas mãos enquanto comíamos. Eu fiquei tenso, mas eu relaxei de imediato, ao me lembrar o que dizia o meu livro.

_Sexto passo_, cada vez mais próximo _galã_. Você tem que saber que as garotas são demonstrativas e positivas, não tenha medo de gestos de carinho, é a nossa maneira de dizer que _tudo ficará bem_.

- Sabe? - começou Bella, enquanto comia algumas frutas - Encontrei um trabalho.

- Onde? - Perguntei interessado.

- Em uma biblioteca, é meio período, mas o salário é bom - agora sorria mais amplo - Eu estava pensando em dar aulas de piano ou de línguas em casa - disse olhando para mim, de lado.

_Sétimo passo_, pegue as indiretas. Ela quer algo de você e você pode dar.

- Claro - eu concordei - Podemos comprar um piano.

Deus! Um Piano... Isso vai me custar muito, mas lembre-se Edward... É pelo Algo. Minha mente me repetia que tudo ficaria bem.

- Sério? – disse feliz - Te adoro Edward- me plantou um beijo nos lábios. - Você é o melhor Algo que eu já tive - eu sorri sinceramente, a pirralha era terna.

_Oitavo passo_, quase conseguindo. Você mencionou o cinema? O parque? O que você está esperando? Diga.

- Bella - eu disse e ela me olhou por trás desses longos cílios cor de café - Você sabia que estão passando filmes muito bons no cinema? Há até mesmo um parque- deixei o comentário no ar e a vi sorrir.

- Que filmes? - perguntou.

Lembre-se... Se você levá-la para ver um filme de ação, se entreterá assistindo o cara sem camisa e você passara para o segundo plano. Não seja bobo! Filmes de ficção científica têm um monte de diálogo... E palavras difíceis. Uma de terror... Você pode tê-la todo o tempo abraçado... Mas e se Freddy ou Jason saem apenas para matar alguém? Adeus beijo ou uma carícia! Ela vai gritar e quebrar a bolha. Sem Drama no primeiro encontro, não quer ver ela chorar... Sim, uma Comédia Romântica! A demonstrará que você tem sentimentos e poderão desconectar-se sem perder nada do filme, serão parte dele.

- É uma comédia - respondi - É _Te amarei para sempre._

Sua boca abriu um grande O de emoção e viria o passo que tanto esperava.

_Nono passo_... Você ainda não convidou? Faça isso! É a sua hora!

- Você quer assir ele - disse Bella.

- Bem, eu estava pensando que desde que somos Algo - disse - Que temos um relacionamento, ainda não saimos. Você quer sair? - Perguntei.

- Claro! - Ah Que emoção - Vamos ter um encontro.

- Exatamente - disse - Um encontro.

_Décimo passo_, se você chegou até aqui e conseguiu o encontro, parabéns! Só trate de passar por ele e fazê-la feliz, porque se ela é feliz, você também será.

Te devo a minha vida Tanya Denali! Eu disse em minha mente, era a autora do livro e, aparentemente, um especialista em namoro.

Depois que meu plano foi realizado com sucesso, nós concordamos que seria um encontro durante todo o dia, assim Bella não teria que cozinhar e se salvaria de um dia metida entre pratos e comidas, pois em poucos dias teria que preparar o Grande Jantar para a reunião de amigos. Que ternura, observe o meu sarcasmo.

Coloquei apenas uma jaqueta sobre minha camisa, e fui para seu quarto para encontrá-la. Bati na porta, mas não respondeu então eu entrei. Ele estava com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama como índio, enquanto escrevia algo em um caderno.

- Vamos - disse e me ignorou.

- Espere - disse ela. Me aproximei para ver o que tinha nas mãos.

Era uma caderno ou um livro... sei lá. Estava forrado com papel de flores em tons suaves. Com um lápis roxo estava terminando de escrever algo que eu não quiz ler para não ser intrusivo.

- O que é isso? Eu perguntei.

- Um Diário, você não pode ler - ela disse.

- Oh! O que você escreve? - Eu perguntei.

Fiquei curioso agora que ela havia mencionado Diário.

- Eu escrevo sobre a nossa primeira saída como Algo - disse - Eu conto para Kitty.

- Quem é Kitty? Por que você conta para ela? -Perguntei confuso.

- Kitty é o diário e conto porque é isso que as garotas fazem- respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

- Bella - disse rindo - O Diário de Anne Frank se chamava Kitty - eu disse tentando não ferir seus sentimentos.

Ela fulminou-me com o olhar e seu lábio inferior tremeu novamente.

- Sim, eu sei- disse enquanto desenhava um coração ao lado de nossos nomes e ao lado colocava _Algo para sempre_.

Merda! Detesto o _para sempre_... Essa é a palavra que mais soa quando você terminar o relacionamento de Algo com Alguém.

- Bem, vamos lá - disse, finalmente fechando o Diário e tomando a minha mão.

.

- Você pode colocar mais caramelo na pipoca? - Bella perguntou enquanto eu olhava enojado o que ela estava comendo. Ela não se importava que estas coisas fossem prejudiciais a sua saúde?

Claro que não! Me alimenta a base de legumes para depois se encher de doces... O que Edward deve carregar.

- Bella, é suficiente - eu disse - Por favor, não coloque mais caramelo- pedi à moça que nos atendia.

- Mas eu gosto com caramelo! - Bella reclamou.

- Vamos lá, o filme já começou - a puxei para levá-la à sala do cinema.

Entramos e estava cheia, havia muitos poucos lugares vazios. Nos sentamos no meio da sala, parecia bom.

O filme era triste. Bella chorou como todas as outras meninas

Eu a abracei e lhe disse que era apenas um filme, que entendesse a mensagem que transmitia e a consolei, dizendo que lhe compraria o livro do filme, se parasse de chorar.

Estava quase terminando, quando começaram a cair pipocas vindas da parte traseira. No início deixamos passar, mas depois se tornou irritante.

- É o grandão - sussurrou Bella - Eu posso fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Harpia! Isso era jogar sujo.

- Só não se meta em apuros Bella, está quase no fim - disse e ela concordou.

Mas como para Bella, dizer não, na realidade é um sim... Quando o filme terminou, ela se levantou e jogou, na cabeça do grandão, o balde com toda a pipoca. As pipocas tinham muito caramelo. Muito caramelo.

O cara começou a rosnar e eu queria fazer um buraco no chão e me enfiar nele, mas como um bom cavalheiro, me aproximei de Bella e tentei relaxar a postura prepotente e petulante que tinha. Todo mundo estava assistindo.

- Fedelha estúpida! - Gritou o tipo e eu me irritei, só eu a chamava assim - Vai me pagar - sussurrou.

- Ei! - Eu disse - Calma cara, você começou, e podemos concertar isso.

O cara relaxou e estávamos conversando, quando Bella abriu a boca.

- Você vê o Edward? –Perguntou olhando para o cara que a olhava confuso - Ele é o Edward! – Me apontou e eu senti muitos olhos em mim - Somos Algo e não vai deixar que você me ofenda nem que isso fique assim, Edward-me chamou - Diga alguma coisa! Me chamou de estúpida! E você sabe o quê?- disse ao grandão - Eu sou faixa preta e Edward tem uma arma, então você está ferrado - disse de forma macabra. Ou assim pensava ela.

O quê? Deus me diga que não acaba de ameaçar o grandão de quase dois metros que parece fisiculturista? Sim... Ela o ameaçou... Uma arma? Eu nunca a carrego! Deus me diz o que eu te fiz!

O cara virou o pescoço para ambos os lados e seus ossos estralaram. Bella tinha um sorriso de superioridade em seu rosto e eu só queria correr.

.

- Bem, diga-me como a luta começou - disse o polícial.

- Ela me jogou seu balde de pipoca - o grandão acusou Bella que estava com um bico enorme enquanto me revistavam para saber se a história da arma era verdadeira ou não.

- Eu me defendia! - Bella alegou.

- É verdade sobre a arma? - me perguntou o policial.

Apenas revirei os olhos e me apoiei contra a parede. Meu corpo todo doía por causa da surra que recebi do mastodonte com quem Bella se pôs a discutir, e, claro, ela só interveio quando viu que ele estava apertando minha garganta, deu-lhe uma chave e não sei o que mais e o que deixou inconsciente. De acordo com ela... _Defesa Pessoal para paralisar o adversário._

Quando perguntei por que ela não me ajudou antes, disse algo como_... Você tinha que marcar o seu território como macho, não poderia intervir._

- Olha, Oficial - disse - Ela - apontei Bella que estava tomando água para se refrescar ao lado de uma oficial mulher - Sofre de transtorno de realidade, não lhe diga nada, pelo amor de Deus- eu implorei.

Ele apenas olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

.

Uma multa mais tarde e muita dor no meu corpo depois... Nos deixaram ir. Bella levava a culpa declarada em seu rosto. Entramos no carro e suspirei, ela se encolheu em seu assento.

- Está tudo bem - acariciei a mão dela e relaxou.

- Agora é quando você grita comigo - ela lembrou em um sussurro.

- Só... reagiu - disse e me coloquei a caminho do parque.

No livro de Tanya Denali não mencionava essas coisas.

- Para onde vamos? - Perguntou quando passamos a estrada que nos levava para casa.

- Ao parque - disse.

- Você deveria me amarrar, eu sou uma ameaça pública - disse - Deveria estar chateado e você não está, ao contrário, me leva para o Parque. Por quê? - Ela perguntou sem respirar.

- Eu sei que você não fez com má intenção - respondi - Além do mas, o encontro ainda não acababou e seria injusto que por um inconveniente, fossemos irritados para casa- era tão simples como isso, não iria permitir que um par de socos fossem foder as mais de cento e cinqüenta páginas que tive de ler.

- Não te mereço como Algo - Bella disse - Mas tudo bem, obrigada Edward - sorriu. Seu riso era contagiante.

Eu tinha certeza de que Bella tinha um tipo de problema psicológico, não era normal ser como ela, mas eu gostava disso. A fedelha tinha estilo.

Chegamos ao parque igualmente quando fui com Emmet, tivemos que entrar na fila para comprar o bilhete. Desta vez, eu não cometi o mesmo erro e pedi um para todos os brinquedos. Eu sorri triunfante, eu não sei, mas esses bilhetes te faziam se sentir poderoso... E como uma criança.

Entramos nos carrinho de bate- bate, na montanha russa, compramos comida nas barracas, comemos lotes de doces e quando eu fui para pegar o maior urso de um dos jogos, saí ganhando cachorrinho pequeno.

- Você tem tão má pontaria - Bella ria.

- Não se preocupe, foi azar, também estou certo que estas latinhas de refrigerantes estão coladas e, por isso não caem quando você joga a bola - eu disse muito seguro e também com o ego doído.

- Por que então esse senhor derrubou todas? - Ela começou a rir novamente.

- Certamente é um amigo do dono do lugar - disse irritado.

- Não fique com raiva e vamos aos patinhos - apontou.

- O que? Não eram Cisnes? - Eu perguntei.

- Aqui são patos - respondeu.

Entramos em um vermelho, parecia um pato disposto a se prostituir. Era tão embaraçoso, mas o que me deu força foi ver que não era o único idiota que sofria com isso. Em cada um dos barcos tinha um rapaz com cara de sofrimento. Somos machos. Isso afeta a nossa masculinidade.

- É tão bonito aqui - disse Bella de repente.

- Você gosta?- perguntei.

- Sim, é que mais aconchegante, não sei- respondeu olhando pra mim-Eu sempre pedi aos meus pais para nós írmos para Chicago, mas nunca pareciam se importar- eu sorri.

Continuamos o passeio no maldito pato, quando de repente algumas folhas estranhas e diferentes começaram a flutuar quase sobre nossas cabeças.

- Visco*! - gritou Bella.

**_Em espanhol se chama Muérdago, por isso o trocadilho de Edward na frase seguinte_.

- Parece merda misturado com Dagoberto - disse e me olhou feio.

- Não sabe o que é visco? - perguntou ofendida.

- É uma planta Natalina, Bella - disse com um sorriso chateado.

- É mais do que isso, se você beijar a pessoa que você gosta sob o visco, concede-lhe amor eterno e boa sorte - sorriu.

- Diga-me que não acredita nisso - disse rindo.

- Eu não sei, é só cooperar, não mate a magia- pediu sorrindo.

- Mas se é assim, isso se faz no Natal- disse chamando sua atenção a terra.

- Vamos Edward - disse - Jasper não impôs tanta dificuldade.

Eu franzi o cenho porque isso era jogar sujo.

Bella se aproximou e me beijou na mais doce forma que qualquer garota já havia feito. Eu me sentia bem. Sim. Não foi nada apressado e nem como os beijos selvagens que lhe havia dado antes, era apenas um beijo, tão simples e sutil.

Ela se separou e inclinou a cabeça como se quizesse saber que o pensava.

- Nunca tinha sido beijado assim - disse como um idiota e seu sorriso cresceu.

- É porque você não conhecia Bella Swan - reuniu novamente os nossos lábios agarrando-se ao meu pescoço.

Eu acho que eu poderia me acostumar com esse novo Algo...

.

Tomei um banho, que em vez de ser relaxante, apenas acabou aumentando a sensibilidade dos meus músculos e a dor estava me matando. Esse grandão tinha me pegado bem forte. Bella tinha preparado um jantar leve, porque depois de comer tantos doces não estavamos com fome de verdade.

Eu coloquei minhas calças de pijama e deitei na cama.

- Licença - ouvi a voz de Bella chamando.

Levantei a cabeça para olhar para ela e desejei que não tivesse feito, já que não era a única parte do meu corpo que se levantou.

Bella entrou e só vestia seu pijama demoniacamente sexy que consistia em uma das minhas camisetas velhas e longas, tinha mangas compridas. Cortou sua gola para torná-la mais confortável nessa área e descobriu os ombros,segundo ela, a fazia parecer mais feminina. Chegava muito acima dos joelhos e o cabelo solto de leoa lhe dava uma aparência selvagem.

- Vá em frente - disse como pude.

- Eu te trouxe isto - ela mostrou-me uma bolsa de gelo- É para que não fique roxo a... a bochecha, você sabe.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e colocou a bolsa na minha bochecha direita. Onde tinha me acertado o grandão.

- Dói - me queixei quando pressionou mais forte.

- Desculpe - disse pesarosa - Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer? - Ela perguntou.

- Um beijo - respondi com um dos meus sorrisos, que segundo todas, era matador. Mas em Bella não produzia nada.

- Você sabe que esse sorriso de Don Juan petulante que você está usando não me provoca nada além da vontade de te bater até te arrancar os dentes, então apague ele - ordenou. Essa era a minha menina.

Eu me movi e ela se sentou ao meu lado e me beijou.

Tudo começou como um simples beijo, mas é bem sabido que me chamam de _mãozinhas longas_... Assim que pude, coloquei Bella em cima de mim enquanto acariciava o contorno de seu corpo e ela me beijava. Entediado, eu gostava de estar sobre a garota,além do mais Bella já havia despertado o melhor amigo do homem e não, eu não estou falando do cão, mas do pênis.

Me dediquei a beijar seu pescoço,em algumas partes suguei mais do que devia,isso ficaria feio, mas tamparíamos.

- Deixará marca - se queixou Bella que estava com os olhos fechados segurando meu cabelo.

- Desculpe - disse, sem culpa.

Cheguei até seus seios e mordi seus mamilos através do tecido. Eu poderia apostar minha vida que Bella já estava mais do que excitada, seus montinhos eram duas pedrinhas redondas dentro da minha boca.

Abri suas pernas e me deixei cair sobre seu sexo. Acho que foi o maior gemido que arranquei dos lábios de Bella, e logo percebi o porquê. Quando cheguei a seu traseiro e os acariciei, percebi que ela não estava usando calcinha. Merda da porra!

- Não está usando nada - gemi contra um travesseiro no lado do seu pescoço.

- Tão pouco em cima - disse de maneira minha ereção começar a latejar.

- Por quê? - Eu perguntei, ainda acariciando seu traseiro e chegando ao interior das suas coxas.

- Eu… - já quase não formava uma frase coerente- me incomoda, me aperta.

- Bendita seja - disse beijando-a.

Cheguei ao seu lugar mais feliz e comecei a acariciar seus lábios vaginais. Estava bastante _suavizinho e quentinho_ . Eu tentei pegar na minha boca todos os seus gemidos, mas era impossível, especialmente quando eu brincava com seu clitóris entre meus dedos e os apertava.

Briquei um pouco com meu dedo indicador m sua entrada enquanto beijava seu pescoço, logo o introduzi e Santa Mãe! A ela sim estava quente. A notei um pouco incômoda no início, mas quando comecei a bombear meu dedo e tocar suas paredes internas,nem reclamou. Coloquei outro dedo e arqueou as costas, se remexendo debaixo de mim.

- Santo Cristo! - Ela gritou.

- Se supõe que grite Edward - lhe disse e só suspirou em resposta.

Toda vez que movia meus dedos, eles saiam mais úmidos. Bella se movia lentamente contra minha mão, mas se notava que estava gostando. Quando senti que os meus dedos eram apertados por suas paredes, sabia que seu orgasmo estava chegando, e demorou apenas mais alguns movimentos para que convulsionasse todo o seu corpo.

Se meus dedos se sentiram bem, como será estar dentro dela, eu pensei de forma suja.  
Seu peito subia e descia ritmadamente, então aproveitei e levei minhas mãos sob sua blusa e acariciei seus seios. Outra rodada de suspiros para os meus ouvidos.

Senti quando sua mão foi até minhas calças, mas parou a meio caminho e mordeu o lábio. Certamente ela tinha vergonha, por isso, pensando rápido, eu mesma as desci e parei em sua entrada. Suspirou de surpresa quando sentiu a minha ponta em sua entrada. Beijei-a e eu juro que íamos ao melhor, quando ela fechou as pernas e me proibiu o acesso.

Foi muito rápida em rodar para o lado contrário de meu corpo. E eu fiquei lá,fudendo o colchão. Estava entre chocado e confuso. Não podia estar chateado, mas eu pensei que fossemos Algo, ainda que não a tivesse perguntado se queria. Eu tentei melhorar em alguma coisa minha respiração, já que a parte de baixo não teria conserto.

Quando me acalmei, olhei para Bella, que estava com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos e ... Adivinha? Sim, ela estava chorando em silêncio.

Eu coloquei minhas calças e caminhei até onde ela estava.

- Bella - a chamei, mas eu fui completamente ignorado.

- Não - disse .

- Bella, olha para mim - pedi.

- Desculpe! Mas é que vai doer! - Gritou enquanto duas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto - Eu sei que não deveria ter te deixado assim - apontou, vermelha de vergonha, a minha virilha - Mas... Eu não sei se dói, me disseram que doía e eu... Eu não quero que doa!

Voltou a enterrar a cabeça entre os joelhos. Agora eu entendi tudo. Ela é virgem. Por isso toda a história de dor e o medo, e é óbvio... Ou seja que sim, fui seu primeiro beijo. Eu sorri diante disso e a tirei da posição que estava para acomodá-la em meu colo.

- Vamos conversar - ordenei e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu me sinto tão envergonhada - ela admitiu.

Eu sequei as suas lágrimas de menina tola e a fiz olhar para mim.

- Você é virgem? - Eu perguntei.

- O que você acha? - Ela disse com sarcasmo carregado na voz.

- Por que você mentiu, então? - Eu queria saber.

- Porque eu não tinha porque lhe dizer, você não era nada meu - ela disse.

- Somos Algo - me queixei de volta.

- Agora - disse olhando para baixo. Eu levantei seu queixo de novo.

- Desculpe, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso... o fato que fui seu primeiro beijo e seu primeiro orgasmo, se não mentiu, dizendo que você nunca se masturbou - eu ri.

- Eu nunca o fiz - disse envergonhada, eu adorava quando ficava corada como um tomate, com raiva.

- Hoje eu acabei de fazer - disse arrogante e bateu no meu braço.

- Foi bom - disse e a beijei - além do mais, somos Algo...

- Mas não é obrigação por ser Algo - expliquei.

- Obrigada, ainda não... Não poss ...

- Entendo - eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça - Mas Bella... Por que tanto estardalhaço sobre a dor? - Perguntei rindo.

- Porque eu sempre ouvi que dói e eu... Mamãe e eu nunca falamos sobre essas coisas, na escola de freiras nem nos falavam sobre sexo, Rose e Alice são tão ou mais virgens do que eu... e eu não tenho amigas, então eu fico com o mito, e até que para de acreditar nele,pensarei que dói e muito- explicou.

- Não dói - disse recordando das vezes que amigas e minha mãe me comentaram que se sentia mais como uma pressão e queimava um pouco no início, era mais desconforto, desde que não estivesse nervosa. E claramente Bella não é um exemplo de alguém relaxado.

- Fácil de dizer quando você está do lado da picada- me olhou com raiva.

Deixei-a na cama enquanto eu estava indo tomar uma chuverada. Sim, a minha mão, a nova melhor amiga do homem.

Cheguei à cama e Bella estava quase dormindo. Se acomodou em meu peito e quando foi colocar a sua perna sobre meu corpo a afastei um pouco.

- Não é uma boa ideia, você não dorme com roupa de baixo - recordei.

- Marilyn Monroe dormia nua e com apenas cinco gotas de Chanel nº 5 em seu corpo - ela murmurou.

- Com certeza o fazia estando sozinha - assegurei e assentiu.

Esperei que ela dormisse para sorrir. Afinal, a ideia de ser Algo, não parecia tão ruim.

* * *

**Ai esses dois me matam de rir, primeiro Edward segue passos de um livro para chamar Bella para sair e depois a Bella o faz apanhar lol Tadinha, ela não fez com más intenções e o Edward coitado, só se lasca haha... Esse final foi até fofo, ele todo paciente com ela xD**

**Ele ainda vai passar por umas coisas... =XXX  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem que eu volto xD  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	16. Aparências

**Sequestro Express**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a HanaPoison, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é o melhor sequestrador e fraudador. Seus planos são claros e perfeitos, mas quando um dos "fatores" falha… está tudo arruinado. — É o plano perfeito! Ainda que Edward… não contasse com um último fator chamado Isabella Swan. UA +18

* * *

_(Traduzido por Dé Nobrega)_

**Quinta Parte **

**Capítulo XIV**

**Aparências**

.

.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava no meu quinto sono quando escutei um grito ensurdecedor que rompeu todo o silêncio. Bella. Meu cérebro reconheceu esse grito como sendo dela.

Sai correndo do meu quarto e entrei no quarto dela. Sim, é um absurdo depois de termos quase feito sexo que estivéssemos dormindo em quartos separados, mas assim é muito melhor para a minha saúde mental e sexual.

─ O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei.

─ A luz acabou Edward – ela disse ofegante... eu acredito que por medo.

─ Bella como você sabe que a luz acabou? – olhei o relógio em sua cabeceira – São duas da manhã, estávamos dormindo – eu pensei com ela.

─ A luz acabou Edward, eu sei, eu estava com a luz acesa – explicou como se eu fosse um idiota.

─ O que você estava fazendo com a luz acesa? – perguntei chegando mais perto da cama.

─ Eu estava lendo – respondeu enquanto escondia uma revista atrás das costas.

─ Deixa eu ver – eu exigi. O que será que ela estaria lendo às duas da manhã?

─ Não – disse e se deitou na cama.

─ Então fica sozinha no escuro – eu a ameacei – e não pode ir pra minha cama.

─ Idiota – resmungou e me deu a revista.

Eu a peguei. Era um exemplar da _Cosmopolitan_ que eu tinha comprado no mês passado no aeroporto. Estava aberta na página em que ensinavam como se masturbar. Eu comecei a rir sem parar diante de uma Bella perplexa.

_* Cosmopolitan no Brasil é como a revista NOVA._

─ Se não fosse por sua culpa eu não estaria em uma crise sexual! – ela gritou frustrada

─ Eu não tenho culpa que você está excitada e quer se auto satisfazer. – eu disse − Ou eu tenho?

─ É claro que você tem!− ela respondeu – Foi você que dois dias atrás me ensinou a ter um orgasmo... eu não conhecia nada dessas coisas e agora eu estou sozinha em uma cama tendo um sonho erótico por sua culpa – disse – E qual seria a minha solução? Ler para saber como provocar um tão bom quanto o primeiro... Não funciona! – ela gemeu frustrada e se encolheu ainda mais na cama.

Eu me odiava por não ter uma filmadora ao meu alcance, esta cena seria digna de ser enviada ao Emmett. Eu sentei na beirada da cama e suspirei.

─ Não é só chegar, colocar a mão e Oh! – eu disse – Você tem que estar muito relaxada – eu disse com voz de quem entendesse muito do assunto e ao que tudo indicava ela estava prestando muita atenção – Você estava lendo a revista e tentando fazer o que eles mandavam... não é como uma receita de cozinha Bella, além do mais você estava com a luz acesa como se quisesse dizer "não estou fazendo nada" – eu imitei sua voz – o sentimento de culpa exalava no ar.

─ Eu preferia continuar acreditando na teoria da abelha e a flor, era mais puro que tudo isto − ela comentou.

─ Bella, nada impede que você se auto satisfaça, só você mesma. – eu sorri maliciosamente.

─ Por que você não me ajuda? – perguntou e eu a olhei confuso – Quero dizer... você pode ensinar como eu devo fazer.

Ok, este era um convite sem indiretas. Não era ruim, era como assistir um filme pornô ao vivo e a cores.

─ Tudo bem, será como assistir um pornô. – eu disse feliz.

─ Você assiste filme pornô? – ela perguntou.

─ Claro que sim e não me olhe com essa carinha de reprovação, pois era você quem estava tentando se auto satisfazer. – eu respondi e ela corou.

─ Não é o mesmo – ela me repreendeu. – Se você assiste a filmes pornôs eu levarei como traição, eu te pedi fidelidade em nosso _algo_ Edward – a voz dela soava magoada.

─ Mas Bella...

─ Não, nada Edward – ela disse. – Se você quer não sei... ver algo quente para poder brincar com o seu amiguinho você tem a mim, eu sou o teu _algo_ e é isso que se supõe que façamos – meus olhos estavam arregalados. – Não será como se você nunca tivesse me visto nua – ela sorriu.

Uau! A menina mimada era macabra.

─ Obrigado pela oferta – eu lhe dei o meu sorriso sexy, mas me lembrei de que ela não gostava desse sorriso.

─ Eu exijo que você queime sua pornografia – ela disse.

─ Pode esquecer! – eu gritei. Minha pornografia... é minha pornografia.

─ Escolhe Edward, entre ver suas pornografias e usar a sua mão ou brincar comigo ao vivo e a cores – ela disse muito seria.

Eu sabia que estava traindo a minha coleção de revistas e fotografias por isto... mas entre ler e ver ao vivo e a cores tem bastante diferença. Sinto muito.

─ Eu escolho você – eu respondi sofrendo e a Bella sorriu.

.

.

.

_Delete_. Eu nunca tinha sofrido tanto com essa tecla do meu notebook. Bella tinha acabado de pressioná-la eu juro que me doeu, Ela apagou toda a minha coleção de anos de pornografia, anos de procuras dos melhores conteúdos... ela era má. Já eram três da manhã e eu estava planejando começar a juntar catálogos de lingerie, segundo ela, com isso a traição seria menor.

Deus! O que foi que eu lhe fiz?

Tínhamos terminado de queimar minhas revistas e vídeos. Bella irradiava felicidade, ao menos me restou a alternativa de vê-la ao vivo e a cores. Isso é muito melhor que ler, mas eu tinha um grande apreço por essa coleção.

Que eu nunca encontrasse um vibrador em baixo da sua cama, eu a mato e o quebro em mil pedaços.

.

.

.

─ Não temos que fazer nada agora, eu quero dormir Edward, a vontade já passou – ela se queixou.

─ Foda-se! Você queimou toda a minha coleção com a promessa de te ver e agora eu quero ver – eu disse da beirada da cama.

Bella soltou um grito de raiva e se inclinou na minha frente. Tirou a camiseta que usava como pijama e ficou nua. Eu engoli a seco e já sentia as mudanças no meu corpo. Eu me acomodei para dar as direções, ela queria aprender, pois ela aprenderia. E ao mesmo tempo... poderia até me ajudar.

─ O que eu faço? – me perguntou com voz de gatinha no cio.

─ Toque os seus peitos – eu disse.

Ela começou a fazer o que eu mandava. Ela levou as duas mãos até seus peitos e começou a tocá-los, no começo ela estava bem tímida, mas à medida que pegava confiança nela mesma foi massageando mais forte. Ver como ela beliscava seus mamilos enquanto me olhava e arqueava suas costas da forma mais malditamente sexy que eu tinha visto até agora. E isso porque ainda faltava muito para eu ver.

Saiam fracos gemidos da sua boca toda vez que ela tocava um novo pedaço da sua pele branca. Eu fiquei ainda mais confortável quando ela abriu suas pernas em frente a mim. Sim, era melhor que a minha coleção de pornografia. Ela foi descendo lentamente sua mão até sua zona sul, parou quando chegou ao seu lindo monte de Venus e com as duas mãos separou seus lábios. Eu gemi quando ela olhou para mim.

─ Estou indo bem? – ela me perguntou.

─ Muito bem, não para – eu respondi com a voz sufocada.

Ela acariciou seu clitóris com uma mão enquanto a outra espalhava seus sucos por entre seus lábios. Isso foi o suficiente para mim.

Baixei minhas calças e estimulei o meu já bastante estimulado pênis. Passei minha mão por toda sua extensão, fui dando leves apertos conforme Bella se acariciava, estávamos no mesmo ritmo. Espalhei todo o fluido que saia na cabeça do meu membro, Bella gemeu quando viu.

─ Coloca um dedo – eu falei ofegante.

Bella fez o que eu mandei, mas ao invés de um ela colocou dois dedos de uma vez e gemeu bem forte pela sensação, começou a mexer o quadril ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos entravam e saiam. Com a outra mão massageou seu inchado clitóris. De onde eu estava conseguia ver o quão molhadinha ela estava.

Fui engatinhando até onde ela estava e fiquei suspenso sobre seu corpo. Com uma mão eu estava apoiado no colchão enquanto que com a outra eu continuava me masturbando, eu estava bem duro e até pulsava, assim que para Bella seria interessante se ela estivesse perto de gozar, e pelos seus gemidos, o vai e vem de seu peito e a maneira desenfreadamente sexual com que mexia seu quadril, não me restava duvidas. Levei minha boca até um de seus peitos e chupei seu bico.

Eu comecei a devorá-la com meus lábios e ela começou a ficar tensa.

─ Relaxe – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido. Eu juro que o gemido dela pode ter rompido meus tímpanos de satisfação. Sentir como seu corpo convulsionava em baixo do meu era um estimulo a mais para o meu próprio orgasmo.

Mas o que me levou a loucura foram às mãos de Bella nos meus testículos.

─ Merda – eu sussurrei antes de gozar sobre seu estomago.

Sim... isto era mais erótico que minha coleção de pornografia. Desde hoje serei fiel.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e levei a minha boca, eu queria prová-la. Ela tinha um gosto bom. Bella ficou ofegante pela minha ação, depois a beijei.

─ Isso foi – disse quando recuperou o ar – muito erótico − me olhou – Como eu fui? − perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e nos olhos.

─ Te dou um cem – respondi girando ao seu lado.

Depois disso eu peguei uma toalha para limpar seu estomago, já que ela não achou muita graça em ficar com ele sujo de gozo.

─ Você pode ficar aqui se quiser – ela disse quando já estávamos de pijama.

Eu assenti e fiquei no quarto dela. Eu sabia que por trás do convite havia medo por ficar sozinha no escuro, já que eram quatro horas da manhã e a luz ainda não tinha voltado. Bella costumava dormir com o abajur aceso.

.

.

.

Senti a luz da manhã nos meus olhos, mas não foi exatamente isso que me fez acordar, mas sim duas mãos tocando ao melhor amigo do homem. Por que estavam me tocando?

Eu me assustei e abri meus olhos de uma vez, para ver a Bella sentada sobre meu corpo e com as mãos no meu membro. Mas que merda! Não que eu me queixe, não, mas era muito cedo.

─ O que você esta fazendo? – eu perguntei desorientado. Eu queria soar ofendido, ninguém me toca sem permissão, mas o maldito ficou do lado dela e começou a acordar.

─ Eu só queria tentar uma coisinha que eu li – ela sorriu e eu soube que não seria nada bom.

─ Bella eu não sou um rato de laboratório – eu a lembrei.

─ Não, mas é que outro dia você me fez um favor. Lembra? Eu só quero retribuir – ela disse.

Eu tinha medo, ela acabou de aprender a se tocar e já queria experimentar com Eddie.

─ Então... só... acaricie – eu mostrei.

Eu me arrependi no mesmo momento, Bella ao invés de ser sutil... ela apertou. Puxou pra cima e merda! Doeu. Si eu fosse paranoico pensaria que ela rasgou meus testículos. Meu grito ficou entalado na garganta.

─ Você tá bem? – perguntou assustada – Edward você está branco.

─ Solta ele – eu pedi sussurrando.

─ Eu fiz muito forte? – ela perguntou – É que na revista dizia que os homens gostam bruto.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e se sentou ao meu lado. Não gritei. Eles ainda estavam pendurados, o que mantinha minha masculinidade e dignidade.

Nesse momento eu deixei uma nota mental... nunca emprestar meu amigo para que ela experimente com a boca. Nunca.

─ Melhor eu ir me vestir – ela disse e saiu.

.

.

.

─ Edward... tá doendo muito? – me perguntou do outro lado da cozinha.

Eu queria dizer tantas coisas. Tantas. Sim, está doendo e muito. Desde hoje as pessoas podiam me chamar de _Edward: o menino das bolinhas rasgadas_.

Eu estava sentado com as pernas abertas, porque se eu as fechasse um pouco elas doíam. Essa parte no homem é sensível, não é algo flexível que se pode puxar. Eu queria chorar.

─ Não Bella, eu estou bem – eu respondi enquanto decorava uma torta.

─ Foi sem querer, de verdade, mas quando eu aprender a fazer direitinho a gente pode tentar de novo. O que você acha? – se seu sorriso não tivesse sido tão sincero, eu teria jogado a televisão na cabeça dela.

─ Claro que sim – eu respondi – mas primeiro pratique com uma banana por favor – eu pedi e ela assentiu. Ela era tão linda.

─ Bom, eu vou trabalhar. Quando eu sair passo no mercado para comprar algumas coisas que faltam para o jantar – ela me informou.

─ Leva o carro – eu disse já entregando as chaves.

─ Eu não sei dirigir – ela me lembrou.

─ Oh, verdade – eu disse – leva dinheiro para o taxi – eu dei algum dinheiro e ela aceitou. Me deu um beijo no rosto e se foi.

Eu tinha que ligar no banco para que eles providenciassem um cartão pra ela. Eu não gostava de ter que dar dinheiro a ela toda vez, isso a faria sentir dependente e a conhecendo... ela ficaria ofendida. Já tínhamos problemas porque segundo ela, com o que ganhava ela podia se manter e não queria mexer no dinheiro da sua conta, pois esse era uma aplicação era um fundo para a universidade ou na pior das hipóteses uma casa.

Eu levantei e caminhei com as pernas abertas como pude até o quarto. Hoje viriam nossos adoráveis vizinhos e tínhamos que estar vestidos adequadamente. Eu me lembrava a cada minuto que era tudo pela Bella e por esse _algo._ Eu não sou sociável.

**Bella POV**

─ Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa princesa? – eu perguntei para a pequena que estava na sessão de livros infantis. Ela não tinha mais que cinco anos.

─ Eu quero esse – ela apontou para o livro _Onde Vivem Os Monstros._

─ Esse é o meu favorito – eu disse e ela sorriu.

Eu a levei até onde estavam seus pais e eles pagaram pelo livro. O trabalho na livraria era muito divertido, tinha gente durante todo o dia, pois estávamos no centro de Washington. Fui escolhida para o cargo porque eu falava outros idiomas e entendia muito de livros. Além disso, eu tinha demonstrado a eles o quanto eu era responsável e que também se ocorresse algum assalto eu poderia defender o lugar.

Sim, eu estava pensando em qualquer coisa para não pensar no que aconteceu pela manhã. Coitado do Edward. Eu li como tinha que fazer, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado o órgão sexual masculino.

Sem problemas depois eu o recompensaria. Isso é, quando eu pudesse tocá-lo novamente. Arg!

Continuei fazendo meu trabalho até acabar meu turno. Saí as quatro e fui direto ao supermercado. Peguei um carrinho e comecei a jogar os ingredientes que eu precisava dentro.

─ Bella Swan? – me perguntou uma voz feminina e eu congelei. Merda me encontraram.

Eu girei bem devagar até que dei de cara com uma linda mulher. Ela era alta, branca, seus olhos eram cor de mel e seu cabelo um loiro cereja ondulado. Não tinha mais de vinte anos.

─ Tanya Denali? – eu perguntei quando a reconheci.

─ Bella! Minha amiga! – ela me deu um abraço carinhoso e eu correspondi.

A última vez que nos vimos tínhamos mais ou menos quinze anos. Esse era um grande reencontro, porque Tanya era como uma irmã pra mim.

─ Nossa você está linda! – eu disse – Fiquei sabendo sobre seus livros, parabéns! – Tanya era escritora, ela sempre gostou de artes, por isso nos dávamos tão bem. Eu tinha todos os livros dela e ela me enviava sempre autografados. O mais divertido era um que falava sobre encontros.

─ Obrigada – ela disse – Bella que bom te ver, você parece tão feliz – ela disse.

─ Estou sim, é que eu já não vivo mais com os meus pais – ela se surpreendeu com a resposta e eu acabei contando a ela sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Nela eu podia confiar.

─ Uau! Posso escrever um livro baseado na sua historia? – ela me perguntou – Tudo o que você me contou é maravilhoso, envie cumprimentos meus ao homem que te resgatou dessa estupidez – nós duas começamos a rir.

─ É claro que eu deixo, mas eu tenho que perguntar ao Edward – eu disse – Tanya você pretende ficar aqui por muito tempo? − eu perguntei. Eu gostaria de convidá-la para ir a minha casa.

─ Eu vou embora dentro de algumas horas, só passei para comprar algumas coisas – ela sorriu um pouco triste – Mas sabe onde me encontrar, se precisar de qualquer coisa, ajuda para fugir, um esconderijo, uma amiga... vibradores – começamos a rir – Estou hospedada no Alaska.

─ Ainda te dão vibradores de presente? – eu perguntei.

─ Toda vez, eu morro de vergonha. Eu não me vejo tão necessitada – ela me disse.

Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco, fomos embora. Eu tinha o endereço da minha amiga, poderia visitá-la algum dia. Eu conversaria com Edward a respeito.

Cheguei em casa, sai do carro com as sacolas. Quando eu estava chegando na porta Edward saiu para me ajudar.

─ Você demorou – ele disse enquanto acomodava as compras para que eu pudesse começar a cozinhar – Fazer compras não leva tanto tempo, você sai as quatro do trabalho e já são sete horas – seu tom de voz era acusador – Onde você estava?

Comecei a rir dessa absurda situação. Não podia ser... Edward Cullen estava me controlando!

─ Edward eu sei que nós temos _algo_ – eu disse – mas você não pode me controlar.

─ Eu te fiz uma pergunta – ele disse com a cara fechada.

─ Eu encontrei uma velha amiga no supermercado, o nome dela é Tanya Denali, ela é escritora – eu disse e ele respirou mais aliviado.

─ Sua amiga é escritora – ele disse e eu assenti – Que bom.

─ Ela me passou seu endereço para que eu possa ir visitá-la, eu contei tudo a ela – eu disse e ele ficou branco – Não se preocupe, ela é de confiança, além disso, nos ofereceu ajuda se precisarmos de alguma coisa, ela está no Alaska.

─ Eu gosto do Alaska – ele disse.

Fui fazer o jantar. Edward colocou a mesa e depois foi trocar de roupa. Eu coloquei um vestido com pequenas flores em tons claros e umas botas tom café. Eu estava parecendo uma criança. Isso me deixou deprimida... talvez Edward só me visse como uma criança chorona e irritante. Ele se cansaria, como todo mundo.

─ O que você está pensando? – ele me perguntou parado na porta do meu quarto. Eu o olhei através do espelho de corpo inteiro e ele se aproximou.

─ Estou pensando no quão infantil eu me pareço – eu respondi forçando um sorriso.

─ Você está igual a todos os dias – ele disse.

─ Infantil – eu disse. – Eu deveria colocar um salto preto, com um vestido mais feminino e não de criança – eu tentei explicar.

─ Não vai fazer diferença – ele me disse e eu o olhei confusa – Bella, você não pode esperar que as pessoas vejam você com uma aparência diferente se você não mudar por dentro. A mudança não é só por fora.

─ Cedo ou tarde você vai se cansar de mim. Sabia disso? – eu perguntei.

─ Não, eu te conheci sendo uma menina mimada, você vai morrer sendo uma, eu já me acostumei – depois de ouvi-lo eu fiquei mais animada.

**Edward POV**

─ Me conta Ed – James disse me dando tapinhas no ombro – Como vocês se conheceram?

Sim, aqui estava eu, o ser mais sociável do planeta em uma conversa de caras. James era o marido da Victoria, eles eram casados há sete anos e tinham uma filha Cristina de cinco anos. Enquanto Ben era o marido da Angela, seu filho Max tinha só três anos e eles estavam casados há cinco. Todos tinham em media vinte e sete anos.

Eu pensei que seria pior, mas os caras eram divertidos, amáveis e amigáveis, além disso, tínhamos a mesma idade.

─ Nós nos conhecemos em um casamento – disse o mesmo que contamos aos meus pais.

─ Que lindo – ele respondeu − Sabe Vicky e eu fomos amor a primeira vista, minha garota é uma fera – ele sorriu. O homem estava apaixonado.

─ Eu conheci a Ang na Universidade – Ben comentou.

─ Bella e eu nos conhecemos no dia do casamento de um amigo que temos em comum, com o tempo fomos viver juntos, queríamos nosso próprio lugar e tentar a vida a dois, vocês sabem – eu disse e os dois assentiram.

─ A Bella é muito jovem – Ben disse – Quantos anos ela tem?

─ Dezoito – eu disse e eles assentiram.

─ Ela ainda é uma criança – comentou James. – Mas se vocês se amam e você tem tolerância, tudo vai dar certo e vai durar pra sempre, como o meu relacionamento com Vicky – ele suspirou e eu assenti.

─ Tolerância? – eu perguntei – Se você se refere ao fato de que ela é muito infantil para algumas coisas... eu a conheci assim, não acho que o seu caráter me aborreça.

─ Não acredito que James tenha dito isso a você por esse motivo – Ben disse e olhou para James que assentiu.

─ Com certeza ela vai querer frequentar a Universidade, o que provavelmente adiará muitas coisas das quais você já está pensando, nós temos a mesma idade eu sei como pensamos aos vinte e seis – ele disse – E se você a ama vai ter que esperar.

─ Eu confio nela, não temo a Universidade – eu disse rindo.

─ Os garotos irão atrás dela – Ben me provocou. – Você vai ter que andar com uma espingarda.

─ Eu já tenho uma – eu brinquei e todos riram.

─ Os filhos, o casamento – disse James soando sonhador.

─ Eu não tenho tanta pressa – eu respondi.

Continuamos conversando, depois jantamos junto com as crianças, porque elas também estavam presentes. Bella parecia outra criança quando segurava uma delas nos braços e fazia junto tudo o que eles queriam fazer.

─ Foi um belo jantar Bella – disse Victoria enquanto a abraçava.

─ Temos que combinar de jantar novamente – propôs Angela. – Pode ser na nossa casa.

─ Parece perfeito – disse Bella. Pra ela tudo era sempre perfeito.

─ Foi um prazer Edward – James se despediu e logo depois foi a vez de Vicky.

─ O prazer foi meu – cumprimentei os caras e dei um beijo nas meninas. Os pequenos monstros chamados crianças já estavam dormindo e seus pais os carregavam enquanto as mães continuavam conversando.

─ Amanhã vamos fazer compras Bella – Angela falou – Quer ir?

─ Eu quero – assentiu uma Bella muito feliz.

─ Passamos para te pegar – disse Vicky e se foram.

Entramos e veio a parte que eu mais gostava. Arrumar.

─ Obrigada Edward – ela disse.

─ Por nada, eles são simpáticos – eu disse. – Bella, eu tenho uma coisa pra você, espero que você use com moderação.

─ Um presente? – ela perguntou e seus olhos brilharam.

─ Toma – eu lhe dei o cartão – Antes que você fale alguma coisa... às vezes você tem que fazer compras e nem sempre eu estarei junto, é melhor que você tenha seu próprio cartão e assim você compra o necessário para a casa.

─ Obrigada – me deu um beijo na bochecha – Edward... eu posso comprar algumas coisas pra mim? Assim que eu receber meu salário, eu não uso mais o cartão.

─ Você pode usar, só não estoure o limite – eu pedi brincando, mas eu falava serio.

Esse cartão era de uma das minhas muitas contas... mas a ideia não era que ela gastasse tudo.

─ Boa noite Edward – ela disse da porta do quarto.

─ Boa noite Bella – eu respondi.

Eu tranquei a porta do meu quarto. Não é que eu não gostasse de passar a noite com a Bella, mas... primeiro eu tinha que me recuperar do puxão que ela me deu hoje, capaz que me deixou sem filhos. Por essa noite eu não queria suas mãos intrometidas nas minhas calças.

Depois, logo veríamos…

* * *

**Não, isso não é uma miragem. Com a ajuda da linda da Dé Nobrega, vou atualizar essa fic com frequencia, agora até o final. Não sei exatamente de quanto em quanto tempo vou postar, porque a Dé também tem suas fics para traduzir, mas logo que ela enviar, vou revisar e postar.**

**Comentem por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
